HELLO KLAROLINE
by ryansheilajLadyHybrid
Summary: IN A REVIEW I WAS TOLD TO USE " " FOR MY CONVERSATIONS SO I AM EDITING EVERY CHAPTER I HOPR ITS MORE EASIER TO READ NOW. THANKS FOR THE ADVICE. Its rated T for now... THIS STORY IS HOW I SEE CAROLINE COULD CROSSOVER AND BE A PART OF KLAUSES LIFE, WITHOUT HIM CHANGING TO MUCH, I ADORE HIM JUST AS HE NT STOP READING ITS A REALY GOOD STORY FOR KCERS
1. Chapter 1

HELLO KLAROLINE

BY RYANSHEILAJ

CHAPTER ONE

Chateau Salvatore Mystic Falls

Present day.

-"Come on Bonnie you must have some witchy conections left on the otherside who can get what we need out of Quetsiyah"

- "Ive already told you Damon I kind of lost contact with all things witchy when I became you know, the anchor.  
-Great we have an ex-witch who also happens to be crazy Quet-whatever shes called great great a billion times overs grandaughter, and she cant even get a teeny little bit of information on the travelers"

-"Calm down Damon presuring Bonnie isnt going to get us anywhere, said Stefan always trying to keep the peace and to calm his brother down"

-"Yeah Stefan lets just forget that an ancient clan of witches descendants has a bucket of yours and Elenas so very powerful doppelganger blood, and that they had the power to get it from you so easily"

-"Damon we will get through this like we always do" Said Elena distantly from where she sat infront of the fire.

They were all sat in the Salvatoress very large living room trying to figure out how to sort out this new danger that was ahead of them. Bonnie sat on the edge of an armchair biting her lip feeling useless,, a feeling she wasnt used to having and not liking it at all. Jeremy sat on the arm of the chair softly rubbing her back knowing how much she missed having her powers. Matt sat in the corner keeping quiet and just taking everthing in, he would only speak up if he thought it was worth it, he liked just being there analizing all that happened and was said. Damon nervously pacing getting more and more annoyed by the second, he kept glancing at Elena and at how fragile she looked he would not let anybody hurt her or Stefan again no matter what the cost. Stefan was just leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and a worried look on his face. And then there waas Caroline, she was just sat on the couch with a thoughtfull look on her face.

FLASHBACK.

-"Hello Caroline..."  
-"Klaus..."

Smoldering eyes, lips so close but waiting for her to make the move, desire, passion, aprehension, amd finaly letting go..

I have to stop thinking about it about him. Hes never coming back he promised and anyway it wasnt that special anyway she thought knowing she was lying to herself.  
Bonnie and Elena had both noticed how strange she had been since the day she got lost in the woods, they also now knew who had been here that day and they sort have had it figured that something had happened. And Caroline had been so diferent since then.

-" So can somebody please help me out here?" Blasted Damon" We need to access the loony witch that made a whole new dimension in a jealous fit of rage, so she can then tell her fellow travelers that Silus is dead and they can find another hobby that doesnt revolve around doppelgangers"

-" Ive told you its not so easy" said Bonnie, -"Its hard to find somebody over there if they arent looking for you"

-"Just get somebody to find her oh almighty anchor and then either you or little Gilbert can have a well needed chat with the maniac".  
-"For once when Katherine would be useful and shes not here" said Elena still traumatized at the fact that Katherine had used her body to stay alive.  
-" Yeah, Who can know about the travelers I mean nobody knew they existed until now"

, said Stefan thoughtfuly

"-Even Nadia didnt know much about them, they are like a secret society".  
-" Oh and lets hear it from Matt the guy who gets buried by one vampire psico bitch and then gets saved by an original psico bitch"

. Damon said sarcasticly

-"Hey man Im just saying that even Nadia who knew most about them didnt know much and shes like 500"

-"So basicly all we need is an ancient, psicotic, paranoyed, powerful,evil being, yeah cos theres one of them round the corner."  
-"This is complicated because we dont know what to expect but Im sure we will find a way just all calm down"

Stefan always watching Damon nervously hoping he didnt just snap Matts neck for breathing.  
-"Hey Barbie vamp,why are you so quiet no annoying little remarks". Said Damon

FLASHBACK.

Closer and closer, a look of pure wanton desire, need to feel, to know and finaly the freedom of letting go. She had never felt something so strong such fierce need in her life.

-"Hello Barbieeee".  
- "What?...

She asked dazed and internaly scolding herself for not getting the damn hybrid out of her head.

-"Forget it you are never any use since we dont need Klaus distracting"

And all of a sudden there it was like a light...

-"Ancient-check, psicotic-check, paranoyed-check, powerful-check, evil- check, Oh little ripper time to rekindle the flames of youre bromance with Klaus."

-"What?" said Stefan  
-" What?" said Caroline  
-"You can all thank me later for my amazing brain, just think if anybody knows about the oldest clan of witches known it has to be The Originals, Their what 1000, give or take a century or two."  
-" You are right Damon but Klaus is Klaus what will he want in return?"

Caroline was sat dumbstruck and for the life of her trying to get images of trees and yellow eyes out of her mind.

-"Hey Barbie you just got useful again, you are going to New Orleans with Stefan".

-"Excuse me? How about no chance in hell, you cant make me go"

-"Oh come on Caroline its not like you dont like the guy, I mean you always jumped at the chance to distract him in the past"

-" I did not, I did it to help my friends"

-"Well time to help your friends again."

-"He has a point" said Matt

-"You do have a conection with the guy"

-"I do not have a conection or anything else with Klaus or hes english accent"

Bonnie and Elena looked at eachother knowingly, While Damon went to make a call to The Original Hybrid.

-" Sorry there Barbie, Klaus said he can not make the trip here to help us"

-"I could have told you that, hes not coming back ever"

-"And you know that because... Oh my god you didnt get lost in the woods, Oh Caroline and you thought that Elena had stooped low being with me and you were Klauses one day stand"

-" Thats enough Damon leave her alone its none of youre business what Caroline does and with who"

Said Bonnie in defense of her friend who looked paler by the minute.

-"Well sorry to break it to you but he wont come, too busy you know, new city, new responsibilitys, new kingdom oh amd new baby"

-"What? Damon what did you say about a baby? you are realy loosing it. Vampires cant have babys"

-" No but wolves can, and Klaus and Hayley have the wolf gene in common"

-" Hayley? That little bitch is in New Orleans, well so the wolf got herself knocked up and shes pinning it on Klaus. Thats low even for her"

Off Caroline stormed not wanting to listen no more, she felt a hatred so strong for Hayley that even she was surprised, she even seemed like it was jealousy, but no she didnt feel anything for the traitor exept lust and the need to scratch an itch that particular day, And then she started wondering if he had been with Hayley like he was with her. She had tryed not to think about it but she had thought deep down that it had not just been a tumble in the woods, because to her, aside from the roughness and the pure pleasure she had realy felt like he was making love to her not just having a fling. And then she was surprised to think and to admit to herself that she had been ok about saying goodbye to him, because on a level she had thought he was always going to be there wanting her, and now she realized that he had slept with her, the same dirty little dog who had also been after Tyler, she was so annoyed that she felt tears come into her eyes but refused to cry and especialy not over somebody so perverse, so evil, so terrible as him. They deserve eachother. And then the thought came to her that while he was here with her he was in a relationship with Hayley, -Oh my god Im the other woman she thought outload, Oh how she hated him she would love to scratch his eyes out, and to think she had actualy realy believed him -I intend to be yore last, however l0ng it takes...she who had always thought she had a hold over him that he was diferent around her, I just cant think about it anymore, I will think about it tomorrow. And she went home to try and get some sleep.  
She was still awake sat at the kitchen table when she heard a quiet knock on the door, she went to open it wondering who else could have insomnia like her.

-"Stefan, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

-" Hey Caroline, I need to talk to you if you dont mind that is"

-" Sure come on in its not like Im going to get to sleep anytime soon"

-"Whats got you awake at this time?"

-" Just thinking and cant get to sleep, its the you know whole Klaus situation, I mean I dont know what to think I know It was crazy Hes awful and nasty and he kills for fun, I realy dont know what got into me, tell me what you think, but the truth please Stefan"

-" Caroline what can I say, Im nobody to judge you, niether me or anybody else, you are a grown woman and you can do what you want whith whom you want"

-"But Klaus"

-"Hey every bad guy has a goodside and every goodguy has a badside, and I understand that you feel special with him cos he treats you so diferently to everybody else, you mean something to him"

-"Oh yeah thats the reason he was having wolfsex with that little mutt because I mean so much to him, Im the light in his darkness sure! and what does that make the babymom wolf slash dog?"

-"I think somebodys a little jealous"

-"Me jealous ha ha ha realy Stefan it was just a fling"

-"Well that means you dont mind coming with me to see him then?"

-"Yes I do mind I am not going to see Klaus like some lovestruck puppy there in his new kingdom".

-"We realy need to see him Caroline I need to know what the travelers want with my blood".

-"Oh but why does it have to be me that gos?"

-" Call it like a double mission, you get to help out your amazing friends and you also get closure"

-"Oh alright then, but only cos you begged".

Stefan, got up to leave and placed a kiss on her head, he went away thinking about Carolines reaction to the whole Klaus thing, he wondered how he never would have thought Caroline would actualy have feelings for Klaus, but then it wouldnt be the first time, something like that had happened just look at Damon and Elena.  
Caroline just sat there all night thinking about the task ahead, she kept having flashbacks to that day and how she had never in her whole life experienced something like it, she hated him for making her feel like that,while he was carrying on with HER, well she would show them, she would show HIM, she would go to New Orleans and she would act so indiferent that he would think she didnt care that he was going to have a baby hybrid, she would belittle him and make him think that that day in the woods was nothing special just another hook-up to pass time. Oh she would show him alright. He would never know she felt so betrayed, Caroline Forbes was now on a double mission, one for her friends survival and the other a more personal one.

-" Just you wait Klaus Mikaelson"

she said outloud to nobody,she then went upstairs to pack for her double mission, she was quite shocked with herself at how long it took her to pack, nothing seemed right or sexy enough for her mission.  
-What is wrong with me?

FLASHBACK

-I want your confession...  
Eyes looking through her, hes heartbeat going faster, the heat of his first kiss, and hes hands, he is so strong and masculine.

-Just get over it Caroline, yeah he was good, he was great but just get over it. she thought


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

On The Road Somewhere Between Virginia And Louisiana

Stefan drove quite happy with the comfertable silence, he knew Caroline was worried about this trip but he also knew that knowing hes friend it was something she had to work out herself. Caroline was sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window not realy noticing the scenery, she was all worked up about the fact she was going to see him again, especialy after she made him promise never to return, she smiled at the irony that it was her in fact who was going to see him, and not the other way around, but anyway atleast she had a valid excuse for turning up on his doorstep, they needed information about the travelers and only somebody as old as he and his siblings would know, and based on the known facts about how long Klaus had searched for Katherine he must know something about the travelers because as they had found out lately, Katherine was a traveler or would have been or whatever, she just wished she could feel as confident as usual, she hadnt felt like this since she was human, and she did not like it at all, all her old fears were coming back, and she hated Klaus all the more for making her feel like this,-Just you wait Mr Hybrid Original wolf dog. she thought to herself.

-"Hey are you hungry.."

asked stefan,dragging her from her thoughts.

-"No, not realy but I could use a caffeine injection, you want to find a Starbucks and lets stop"

-"Coffee? you think thats a good idea? you are so wired already, If I get you coffee Im afraid you'll eat the locals"

-" Oh says the reformed Ripper, Ill have you know that I am always in control of my murderous instincts, and I also always carry a snack with me just in case"

-"Well ok then but I just hope you manage to handle yourself a little bit more before you come face to face with Klaus"

-" Why may I ask mentioned Klaus? Do you have to bring him up, urgh"

"-Oh just admit it... youre pissed about the baby youre pissed about Hayley, and youre pissed that youre pissed about all this"

"-No I thought you were the psicopath not the psicologist?"

-" Oh I have hit a nerve here the control freak is definitly loosing control here, you know why Caroline? because feelings are not controlable, only actions are, and you were always in control when it came to Klaus until one afternoon in the woods with the trees and the breeze and the most powerful inmortal there just waiting for you to allow him to have his way hahaha"

Stefan couldnt finish the sentence through the laughter but atleast he had dragged a real smile out of his friend for the first time in 1000 miles. Caroline started to laugh too and she couldnt stop all the tension disapearing finaly and thanks to Stefan, he knew just how to clear her mind

-"You are right and thankyou for understanding me, and guess what? I am now fully in control of my actions and that manipulating lying dog can bite me!"

-" Well if he bit you, you would have to beg for his blood!" said Stefan

Hes blood...her thoughts started to stray again, but she couldnt stop thinking about hes blood now, about the literal high it had gave her the trwo times she had drank it, both times were to save her life but still on the brink of death she had still felt a kind of extasis as hes warm and very powerful blood and slipped down her throat, she snapped out of it before she started to moan sat in the car with her friend.  
They stopped for coffee and then after coffee Caroline sipped a blood bag in the car while Stefan made a call home to check in with Damon who she knew was not patient at all. Stefanstarted the car and off they set to New Orleans and to the Original family.

New Orleans

-"I realy dont know where to ask now, we have asked all over and nobody says nothing, trust Damon not to get the address right"

-"Caroline look that womans staring at us, over there at the fortune telling stall"

-"I wouldnt call that staring Stefan Id call that glaring, she must know what we are, so she is probably a witch and that means she will know where to find Klaus and co"

They both walked over to the woman at the stall, she sat on a wooden chair infront of a small table covered in coulorful cristals and tarot cards watching them walk to her with a strange look on her face.

-"Hi I see you know what we are I was wondering if you could help us out we are looking for someone"

. Said Stefan as polite as usual.

-"Youre day walkers, but I dont recognize you"

said the witch with a seriuos frown on her face.

-"Day walkers? Im not sure what you mean"

Said Caroline thinking that this lady was a bit crazy.

-"Oh so youre not with Marcels crew? I get it you must be with the hybrid!"

-"Klaus you mean Klaus"

said Stefan

-"Yes I mean Klaus Mikaelson and the other two originals, what business do you have in New Orleans?I can see youre soul and its pure why would you want anything with the Hybrid"

She said it as if the word made her mouth sour.  
Caroline didnt realy like the scrutinizing way the witch was looking at her it made her feel uncomfatable.

-" We just need some information and as we know Klaus from our hometown we came to ask him he being so you know old"

Said Stefan with a smirk.

-"Well you just carry on straight down that street there and at the end ask where Marcels compound is and you will find it, and you young vampire youre heart hasnt gave in to darkness yet despite what you are, keep it that way its a rare thing to meet such a human vampire"

-"Yeah, thanks I think, Said Caroline

-"Marcel? who is this Marcel and what does he have to do with Klaus"

Wondered Stefan out loud, Caroline didnt answer she was trying to prepare mentaly for meeting Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

WELL HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, I HAD SIX WRITTEN BEFORE I STARTED PUBLISHING. ITS MOVING SLOW THE FIRST CHAPTERS BUT KCers ARE USED TO WAITING. KEEP READING AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE WORTH IT. AND ANY IDEAS JUST REVIEW XXXXX

CHAPTER THREE

New Orleans

-"Well here it is lets find out what lies behind the door of (Marcels compound)"

With that Stefan banged quite hard on the double doors, with a creek one of the doors opened and they were met by a a vampire with dreadlocks.

- "Yeah? what you want? theres no reunions today"

-"Reunions? we are here from Mystic Falls to see Klaus"

said Caroline

-"Mystic Falls? ah yeah thats right, thats where Klaus went and came back so chipper"

Caroline felt like she was going red even though vampires dont blush. They followed the guy with the dreads into a big courtyard and were told to wait. They sat there for a while and just as Carolkine felt like she would scream, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

-"Stefan? What o earth are you doing here?"

-"Rebekah hi, we came to see youre brother"

-"Oh what a surprise its always about my brother and men. Oh you bore me you men, you were so much more fun 80 years ago. Hello Caroline? How come you came too? Are you and Stefan..."

-"Urgh no, we are friends"

-"Oh well youre loss"

-"Well lets just get to what we came for shall we? then we can get out of here and back home"

Said Caroline in a very impatient voice, she just couldnt stand the anxiety being here was causing her, it was Klauses home she could feel his presence she could see his artwork on the wall. He had made a life here away from Mystic falls, away from her.

-"Oh well I have nothing better to do today so come on"

Rebekah lead them through the house into a large lounge, it was like a family room, and Caroline could feel Klauses presence even more here, espescialy when she saw his easil and paint brushes

-"would you like a drink?"

-"No lets just get to what brings us here"

-"Oh Caroline if I didnt know any better Id swear you were nervous"

Said Rebekah in an innocent voice.

Stefan decided to start the explanations before Caroline jumped at Rebekah, he started from the beginning of autumn and how everything had gone even more crazy than usual, he didnt give many details about his time in the safe or what effect it had on him. When he finished explaining he was surprised to see more than an hour had passed.

-"Well there you have it rebekah, and I will have that drink now if you dont mind"

-"we only have the real stuff here Stefan, no buuny blood"

-"No I can handle the real stuff now".

He smirked at her reaction to this, Rebekah went for the drinks and then she sat down after handing them a cristal cut tumbler of blood each she sighed and said

-"Oh well all that has happened since we left, Im sure Niklaus or Elijah will be able to tell you something about theese travelers, I myself was never interested in being all knowing"

-"We realy appreciate in Rebekah, when will either of your brothers be back?"

said Stefan in a polite way he knew how fragile Rebekahs feelings were and it made him feel good making her feel better about herself,he and Rebekah and formed a sort of friendship when on the search for the cure and he knew that after all her hardness and coldness she was just a girl at heart that had been forced to live 1000 years in her brothers shadows.

-"Well Im not sure they left before daybreak, something to do with Hayley and Klauses packs"

Caroline almost winced at what she had just heard.  
Their pack she thought,they share a pack, a baby and obviously a life. Well I just need to get what we can on the travelers and its goodbye wolves.  
But everytime she tried to think straight sat there not listening to Stefans and Rebekahs banter she kept remembering that day, and above all her bravado she knew deep down she would never feel like that again, so wanted, so needed, so special, but it was all just an act to get what he thought was a challenge. And for her wounded pride she just had to get over it.

-"So Rebekah" she heard Stefan say,-"Tell me is Klaus realy going to be a daddy?"

Caroline glared at him, Rebekah noticed the look and smirked to herself, it was a little piece of information she would keep to herself.

-"And why would you be interested in us Stefan?"

-"I thought we were friends, thats how I started to see you anyway, I just want to fill time until Klaus or Elijah get here and believe it or not I am interested in youre life, I do hope youre happier here or at least less bitter"

-"Well fat chance of being happy here or anywhere with our family revolving around Niklaus, but Im bored so Ill fill you in on all the original drama, I can tell shes dying to know anyway"

She said teasingly and looking straight at Caroline, who once again was glaring at nobody in particular. After they were filled in, they actualy were lost for words and that for the baby vampire was unusual.

-"Pick youre jaws up, what did you expect? for us to settle down to boring lives?"

It was all to much for Caroline to digest, she had to get out of here so she wooshed out before anybody could stop her, she knew Stefan would be ok with Rebekah after witnessing their chit chat.  
She just walked and walked ignoring the scenery and deep in thought, relief that hayley was just a fling, anger that Hayley even had ben a fling, and so surprised at the story of Klaus and Marcel, and the way Klaus was fighting for his unborn child, even helping his wolf familys descendents. And like that she walked and thought for hours lost in the debate her brain was having, she new he wasnt good, she knew he had done terrible things to many people even to her friends and to her, he would never change, he was so volatile, so ruthless, so dangerous, so completly alluring and god damn sexy. -Stop it Caroline get a grip she told herself, Then she remembered something he had once said to her about how she felt when such a terrible person was capable of doing noble things just for her, that had made her feel almost honoured and he had done noble things, he forgave tyler for her forgetting revenge for her sake, unlike Tyler did she thought, the way he had come home for her graduation and saved her from the witches while the veil was down, and now she knew having so much going on here in New Orleans, then she remembered what he said to her -I intend to be youre last, however long it takes... And the way he said it with that accent. She hated not being in control, and hated the fact that hearing about Hayley and Elijah had made her feel so relieved. She wondered on into the city and decided she realy needed a drink. She stopped at the first bar she saw and ordered a straight bourbon

-Heres to you Damon Salvatore and the mess youve sent me to. She said to nobody.

MEANWHILE

-"Well, well, well, what have we here? Is that realy the noble Stefan Salvatore in my home?"

-"Hello Klaus, Elijah."

-"Good evening Stefan, to what do we owe the pleasure? Though I admit I am most surprised to find you here"

-"Yeah well, we needed to talk to somebody extremely old, and as you probably know you are the oldest people we know.

-"Ever the snarky one mate"

said Klaus amused how Stefan never lost his spirit no matter what happened.

-"Niklaus, lets hear him out, I am sure he wouldnt be here if it was not important"

-"Very well brother, Stefan the stage is yours..."

Once again Stefan explained all that had happened in Mystic Falls since the original family had left in june. Elijah listening and aking questions every now and then, Klaus also listened but his thoughts kept betraying him, seeing Stefan here in New Orleans reminded him of his last trip, and the exquisite baby vampire he had said farewell too along with a promise to never seek her again. He wanted to ask about her how she was but he had made a promise to her, and although he never minded breaking promises for her sake he would keep his word.

-"Well Stefan I certainly will try and find out as much as posible about theese travelers you refer to, It may take a while I shall have to look through a lot of ancient texts I have, and many are not even in a language spoken today. by all means you can stay ere with us if you feel that way inclined, or if you prefer you can take other acomodation"

-"Thankyou very much Elijah"

-"See how we can be friends!"

said Klaus sarcasticaly

-"Sure we can, when youre not trying to kill the girl I love or to over run my home with hybrids"

-"Now Now Niklaus be nice to our guest please I must admit that the travelers have peaked my curiosity,and especialy as they could be a threat to us aswell, Im sure even you must feel some amount of interest for theese people who descend from such powerful witches"

-"Oh alright Il be nice and play fair, fancy coming for a drink mate you know let bygones be bygones?"

-"Well I cant realy go until Caroline gets back from her walk..."

Klaus didnt believe hes ears, he tried to not show the feelings that were almost betraying hes cool attitude.  
Stefan noticed the look in Klauss eyes, and just as he was about to laugh the door opened and in walked proudly Caroline Forbes like she was walking on to a stage, shoulders stiff head high and straight nerves were on edge and she swore her heart skipped a beat when she saw him sat there in the armchair lazely leaning back. Game on Klaus she thought.

-Hello Caroline

The way he says my name she thought.

-"Klaus, hi how are you?, Elijah, its nice to see you"

-"Good evening miss Forbes"

Klaus was thinking a million thoughts all at once, he was beside himself to see her again and it had not been him to seek her so he had kept his word to her, but he also realized that she had only come for their help with the travelers and that filled him with anger, and just as he always did he got nasty.

-"Honestly Caroline I honestly thought that after our recent encounter we were past the you using me to help youre friends part of our relationship"

He said with a great amount of venoum in hes voice

-"Well Klaus I just thought that you were my friend and that you wouldnt mind helping me out!"

She said in a cheerful tone not wanting to betray the whirlwind of emotions that were gooing through her mind.

-"Very well love, Ive already told Stefan we will help you out, so you are free to stay here while Elijah trys to find a solution to your problems."

-"Well thankyou very much she said snarkily"

-"This calls for a dinner party. I just love seeing how she handles you Nik and seeing you shut youre big mouth is worth celebrating to me..."

-"Very well little sister do as you wish, I have business to attend to. Diegoooo tell Marcel I want to see him now, about the pressing matter at hand"

With that he walked out of the room and to the church where he had to speak to the father about the human faction and their new mayor, while he waited for Marcel to arrive he sat in the gardens surrounding the church and just thought about who just happened to be in his city, his house, he felt insecure and out of control and he didnt like it, she always made him feel like this because he knew he was unworthy of someone like her so loyal and strong and light. He did not know what to think, she had made him promise never to see her again, and yet here she was if she didnt want to see him surely she wouldnt have come he knew they needed to know about those travelers but somebody else could have come, he didnt believe she would have come to manipulate him for the information, not after the way he had seen her that day so wild and yet so sincere. He believed they had a conection but as always the insecuritys leaked in making him doubt that all he thought she felt was real... Well he would just have to take it all as it went along, he would not show any weaknesses to nobody not even to Caroline, and then he actualy felt exited the challenge was on, he actualy had a chance to woo her and here a New Orleans away from her rightious friends. he returned home in a much better mood after finaly finishing choosing the new mwmbers of the human faction. He woud make the most of whatever time she was here, show her how to enjoy the fact she was inmortal and had the world at her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

New ORLEANS

Caroline sat on the bed in the room one of Klauses human servants had shown her, she could tell the young girl was compelled, another reason she shouldnt give a damn about the way Klaus had looked at her, his attitude just made her want to beat him. he was just so arrogant and sure of himself, this was going to be such a stressful trip and now more to the point she actualy found herself curious about what would happen here away from home and the judgmental eyes of her friends, no she would not think like that she would never have any phisical contact with him again unless it was as she had thought first to beat him.

-Hello caroline...

Urgh she had to stop thinking about hes voice hes accent the way he was so passionate but at the same time so gentle, the way they had knocked thousand year old trees down. She felt embarrased at the way her thoughts picked out her clothes from the closet she had put them in and went into the onsuite bathroom, she showered and spent time lathering her hair and letting the hot water calm her down, she thought she heard something and stopped to listen but her vampire hearing didnt hear anything, so she carried on with her shower, when she had finished she toweled herself band set about fixing her hair, she dryed and curled it she then did her make up and walked over to the bed to get her clothes. But to her surprise they were not where she had left them, she went to the closet and found it empty exept for a beautiful evening dress hung up. She couldnt help but smile, and to her surprise she was genuinly happy that Klaus was up to his old tricks, she had no choice but to wear the saphire blue evening gown because he had made sure it was all she had to wear. But she decided to make him wait and sat down on the bed until she was sure all the guests invited to Rebekahs dinner party had arrived, she decided then to make an entrance like a true Miss Mystic Falls.

Klaus was wondering where she was, he never knew with her maybe she was refusing to wear the gown and was stubornly staying in her room, he was barely listening to Marcel and then he saw movement in the corner of his eye, he looked towards the staircase and saw her elegantly walking down. He walked over to the bottom of the stairs and waited for her with his hand out, she accepted it and gave a small curtsy

-"Highness, thankyou ever so much for the gown"

She said face lighted up for a second and then he controled himself and answered her.

-"you are more than welcome, and may I say it looks exquisite on such a beatiful lady"

He accompanied her to the long dining table that had been set up in the courtyard pulling her seat out for her, she sat down on the left side of Klauses seat she smiled at Stefan who was sat next to Rebekah and looked very surprised to see her walk to the table in such a regal way, she definatly looked stunning and he could see the look on Klauses face he looked proud but for a change he wasnt proud of himself but proud to have Caroline by his side. he only hoped that she didnt get hurt, he knew her well and she was probably trying to see the good inside him, he also knew Klaus and he didnt think there was any good left in him, but if there was Caroline would be the one to find it.

-"Hey I dont appreciate being ignored by my acompanion"

-"Sorry Rebekah i was just admiring how Caroline looks"

.-"mmff yes I have to admit she scrubs up ok, but the gown is obviously a gift from my brother, I realy dont know what he sees in her"

-"Now, now Rebekah no need to be jealous you look lovely too".

He saw the way her face changed at a simple compliment and decided he would allow his friend to manage Klaus herself, he would just enjoy what time he was here and away from all the stress at home, he deserved to relax anyway he thought after all he had been through and he had to admit that Rebekah did know how to have a good time.  
Caroline was looking at Hayley and Elijah and felt quite content with what she saw, she still felt a deep hatred for the wolf who had been so friendly with Tyler and snapped her neck in the grill all part of her plan to make Klaus kill his hybrids, she still couldnt believe that Klaus had slept with her after she had manipulated him to massacre hes hybrids.  
she was pulled from her murderous thoughts when she heard klaus

-"coff coff, I would like to propose a toast, to our shared gift, inmortality, after a thousand years one might expect life to be less keenly felt, its beautys and its sorrows to be less intense, but no, we as a superior species can take what we want and enjoy it, we as vampires are here today to simply celebrate our existense and as my dear friend Marcel likes to say, let the blood keep on flowing and the party never end! I would also like to welcome and introduce an aquaintance of my familys for many years Stefan Salvatore and a dear friend of mine the lovely Caroline Forbes, I hope you will help make their visit one to remember".

With that he beckoned to a number of compelled waiteresses and they each stood at the side of one of the guests and cut their wrists to fill the cristal glasses of all that sat.

-"oh, this is disgusting" said Caroline

-"Shh love please do not make a scene here, I have a reputation to live up to, theese vampires are my inner circle and they serve me"

-"I dont care about youre reputation this is not right they are human beings not walking blood bags"

-"What is the diference between them and the people who donate blood to blood banks? They are here voluntarily donating blood and they will be heald and compelled to forget when they leave, with a healthy pay check, may I add"

-"Its still not right"

Caroline sat down after dinner and started to think about what Klaus had said about the blood, but no she would never agree with something like though she had seen Damon doing similar things and even worse ones and he even did them to her,and yet she had learned to accept Damon for Stefans sake and more recently Elenas. She had not much experience with fresh human blood but she saw the affect it had on all the guests they were all enjoying theirselves even Stefan who seemed to be letting his hair down with Rebekah. Then Klaus came to her and offered her a glass.

-"No thanks I will respect what you do in your home but I will not join you in it"

-"Dont fret love its from a bag"

She accepted it and sipped it slowly as Klaus sat down next to her. There was an awkward moment of silence when niether knew what to say and both their minds were straying to that day. Klaus broke the ice asking her if college was all she had expected it to be. after that they carried on with the easy conversation as the party got louder and louder. Rebekah was dancing with Stefan and Marcel,she had never seen him so relaxed and if Stefan the ripper that was, was ok with this kind of party maybe she could let go just for once! She would be back to blood bags tomorrow. and Caroline was starting to feel very daring and even exited to let loose for the first time in her short vampire existence. And like Klaus had said the donors wouldnt remember anything exept they served at a party, tthey would be healed and payed, a lot more than any of Damons victims got.

-"Klaus..."

Said Caroline quite sheepishly

-"I think I will try the fresh blood you know just to see the diference, everybody seems to be enjoying it, even Stefan"

He couldnt believe what he was hearing and his eyes widened as a grin formed on his mouth. God hes hot when he grins like that she thought to herself, she saw the effect what she had said had on him and realized that she did not know what she was getting into, but it made her feel free just letting go.

-"Excuse me? have I actualy heard what I think I heard? Is it posible one as close to perfection as the lovely Caroline Forbes actualy wants to do something baaad"...(klaus voice whisper)

-"Oh just shut up and dont make me regret letting you drag me down the road of moral destruction"

-"On the contrary caroline Im just glad youre going to let me show you what being a vampire is"

-"I know what a vampire is durgh I was one last time I looked"

-"oh just for once let me show you how to embrace youre instincts"

And for some reason she dedcided to let go, she realized he had that effect on her he made her let go.

-"very well but I do not want to see where it comes from"

-"Such a little hypocrite arent you"

He said playfully with a grin he only ever had when he was with took the glass from him and started to drink it along with a bottle of bourbon.

-"Cheers!"

-"Cheers Caroline heres to a magical night"

She felt like she was flying that she could do anything she had lost the need to control every moment, it felt good and she also knew somewhere in her hazy thoughts that it also had a lot to do with the company. She started to move closer to him and danced provocatly. he saw the way she was looking at him but he also knew she was high on fresh human blood for the first time and he would not take advantage of her like that. He acted like the perfect gentleman with her and took her away from all the noise to ask how she felt he was curious on how the blood affected her.

-"Well tell me young one, what do you think of fresh blood straight from the source, or nearly?"

-"Well it feels like Ive drank a bottle of tequila and that Im still human, exept I dont feel the selfloathing I used to feel when I was human and drunk"

-"Self loathing? and what may I ask did you loathe about yourself?"

-"Just forget it, lets not go for the intense self searching conversations tonight, Im not myself hahaha,"

She giggled, and then decided she wanted to dance, Klaus not being one for dancing just stood and watched her and how happy she looked dancing with Stefan and Marcel and even Rebekah, she looked so young and so full of life and expectations, and if she would allow it he would make sure none of those expectations went unfufilled.  
Later on when the party started dying down and everybody started leaving to their respective homes, Klaus asked Caroline if he could acompany her to her room, she accepted with a sly smileon her face, and seeing as Stefan was nowhere to be seen she didnt even feel guilty, not that she was going to let him in, even if he insisted.

-"Well Miss Forbes thankyou so much for youre company this evening I had a splendid time and hope you did also"

-"Youre welcome and thankyou Mr Mikaelson"

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and was gone in a woosh, she was left there at her door feeling surprised that he had not asked to come in, and to be truthful a little aannoyed. But he had been a perfect gentleman and she knew it was for the best, she was certainly not in the right mind tonight and now she understood why most vampires prefered fresh warm blood it was so much better than the bags that had been refridgerated. What am doing? she thought to herself, Im allowing my memorys of that day cloud my judgement. But she knew that there was no point analizing the situation tonight she would think about it tonight. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The next Morning.

Caroline woke up with the sun sneaking through the gaps in the drapes, she got up and showered not even wanting to think about what she had done lastnight and more to the point what she had wanted. She got in the shower and once under the soft beat of the water on her shoulders she started to think about her behaviour the night before, she couldnt believe she had gave in to the whole fresh blood thing, now she understood damons kind of diet and she had to admit if she got used to that she wouldnt enjoy going back on the bags. With that came enlightment, Damon has changed for Elena, he just lives off bags now that for him must be dificult and another thought snuck in her muddled brain -What if Klaus... no that would never happen and why should she care anyway its not like she was interested anymoreall that went away when they finaly did the deed. She heard shouting and arguing downstairs and it sounded like someone was holding their own against Klaus. She finished dressing and went down to the living room where all the comotion was, she was extremly surprised to see it was actualy the wolf girl screaming at Klaus and Elijah was trying to calm both of them down. For the first time she got a good look at hayley who was extremly pregnant her bulk moving up and down with her efforts to make more noise than Klaus. Caroline got that feeling again and quickly pushed it away, she did not have to feel jealous of a fling not when all shes had was a fling too. And anyway whaqt did it have to do with her.

-"I said Im going and you cant stop me, Im not youre prisoner Klaus, my people need me"

-"I said you are not going anywhere little wolf, you will do as I say unless you want to be threw in the dungeon"

-"Get over yourself Mr Big Bad Hybrid, Ive said you do not own me, Im going and thats that"

-"If you dare leave the compound without my permision you willl rue the day you were born"

-"The only day I rue is the day I hooked up with you and youre expensive alcohol"

-"Im warning yoy Hayley... Im just worried about your safety, please stop being so dificult, theres a good wolf"

With that he stormed out stopping an instance to give instructions to Diego about Hayley. Caroline just stood there not feeling very comfortable with what she just witnessed, she saw what had happened as proof that he did worry about Hayley he didnt want her out of his sight. She didnt think she had saw him so worked up before unless it was when something threatened him personaly or his family. She stormed out herself and as she was about to leave Hayley called out her name, she thought about ignoring her but she wasnt going to make the wolf proud, and there she was thinking the wolf had a thing with Elijah, well obviously notbecause Elijah had not realy intervened exept to try and calm them both down.

-"Hey Caroline wait..."

-"What is it? Are you planning on breaking my neck again?"

-"look Im sorry for that it was a necesary evil to get what I needed"

-"Yeah well you screwed all of us over and even Tyler who was so close to you so I realy dont know what we have to talk about"

-"Klaus, we need to speak about Klaus"

-"Yeah dont worry about that, Im only here foe some help with a problem we have at home as soon as Elijah finds what we need Ill be back home in a flash"

-"No I think youve got the wrong idea here, I am not in any kind of relationship with Klaus urgh"

-"Well you didnt mind letting him get you in bed so dont say urgh"

-"OOh touchy touchy did I actualy just offend you by saying urgh, I take it you did give into him when he went to Mystic Falls"

-"NO, anyway what do you want to talk about Klaus for"

-"Just hear me out you might like what you hear, and besides im lonely Rebekahs a no show since last night, Elijahs busy with his scripts and texts and Diego will not leave me alone I need some girl time"

-"Oh alright then, but lets get out of here Im sure theres places to go in New Orleans"

-"Did you not hear what he said?"

-"Leave Klaus to me"

With that she told Diego that Klaus had called her that Diegos phone had no signal and to get his arse over to Marcels nightclub unless he wanted to eat his own intestines, that she added because it was a classic Klaus threat just to make it believable. after Diego wooshed off, she went for her bag and off she went with Hayley, she didnt know why all of sudden she had decided to give Hayley a chance she didnt even like her, but deep inside she knew that realy she wanted to know what the deal is between Hayley and Klaus, and where did Elijah fit in all this. Also she had to admit she actualy felt a little sorry for the orphan wolf carrying Klauses miracle baby. But she still couldnt shake the thoughts that kept appearing in her mind imagining how they had been together. Maybe it was because Klaus had never realy showed an interest in any female niether human or vampire exept ofcourse her, but for him to have been with a werewolf and one that had had a hand in the whole kill the hybrids plan. She knew she had to make a decision about Klaus she couldnt let him affect her this way, she had not managed to get him out of her mind since the day she finaly accepted she wanted him, but she kept thinking it was just lust but since she had heard about the baby she had mixed feelings, she wished she could talk to Elena or Bonnie about this but she couldnt knowing they could be judgmental, and to be honest it would realy annoy her because it would be hipocritical coming fron Elena. Hayley decided to show her around town and they settled down in a park filled with children and dog walkers. hayley explained the whole story and also how she realy did not feel anything for Klaus and wished that Elijah would stop being a gentleman and she even said that as soon as she had her baby she would get im in the sack if it was the last thing she did, caroline laughed at that and decided she was actualy getting to like the wolf a little. then Hayley said something that startled her.

-"I thought he was incapable of real feelings, but i was wrong, yeah hes the most messed up being that exists but when mentioning to things I see a look in hes eye that makes me believe that maybe Elijah is right, and thats the baby and you"

-"Yeah right me"

-"You should have seen how his mood changed when he got back from Mystic Falls, he was like a diferent person"

-"klaus does not feel he wants and he takes, he kills and he maims, he hurts and he enjoys it"

-"You know thats true but you also know that hes shown you a diferent side of himself nobody has ever seen. Elijah notices a lot and he tells me a lot you know to stop me despising his brother"

After an enjoyable morning they both went back to the compound to face Klauss wrath. As sooon as they got there they could hear that the hybrid was in a murderous mood to say the least. He was screaming and shouting and threatening to do painful things to Diego and to anybody who would not go now and find the little wolf and hes free willed friend. They both walked into the room he was feuding in and Caroline simpley stated that he should calm down, taht they went for a walk and here they were.

-"How dare you go against me in my home?"

-"Excuse me, Mr King of your castle, I dare because I will do what I want when I want"

-"I repeat this is my house my city my rules Caroline"

-"Oh you are so annoying, have an ego much?"

-"Im annoying? and you turn up here to put my house in an uproar"

-"just get over yourself, we went for a walk we had a nice morning and we are both back here safe"

-"That is not the point Caroline, the girl is carrying my child and believe or not I care about her safety. I have many enemys"

-"yeah Yeah we all know how important the great Hybrid is and how everybody wants whats his, Well news flash nobody wants your kingdom, nobody wants your life because nobody would ever want to be you, you egocentrical awful person grrrrr"

With that she wooshed away from Klaus and from all related to him, she was so angry he was the person who irritated her most in the world. Who did he think he was? just because he was the most powerful being on earth, and just his name terrorized all, Well not her he didnt terrorize her. all of a sudden she realized something she wasnt afraid of him not anymore anyway, but still he had no manners he just wanted the world to bend at his will. Just because he had that accent, and that walk and he had made her feel so alive that day in the woods. She didnt know what to do and where to go, Elijah still had nothing to tell them and Stefan was off somewhere with Rebekah that she didnt want to think about at all. Well Stefan deserved a break but she just wasnt sure Rebekah was the right option to give him that break.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

New orleans

After wondering around for hours just window shopping and drinking vast amounts of coffee she decided she would not go back to the house. She would not allow him to get the better of her she would stay in the Royal Hotel until it was time to leave and go home, she would put Klaus New Orleans and all to do with him behind her. She checked herself into the hotel and phoned Stefasn to tell him where she was, hes phone was dead so she left a voicemail and settled down. She was watching silly sitcoms on the cable channel, when she was startled by her phone, Unknown number she decided not to answer but it kept ringing and she then thought maybe it was Stefan on a payphone worried about her.

-"Hello..."

-"Caroline dont hang up please hear me out"

-"what do you want?"

-"Listen to me, There realy are people in this city that do want to hurt me and mine"

.-"Paranoyed much? and Im not youres"

-"Look I am sick and tired of you acting like a spoilt brat, now tell me where you are, new Orleans isnt as safe as it seems"

-"I dont need you or anybody to look out for me thankyou very much"

With that she hung up feeling very proud of of herself. Klaus was fuming who did she think she was, with that attitude, she was ust going to get herself in trouble and then what? he would have to get her out of it and on a full moon, silly little girl she is, well she could get eaten by the werewolves for all he cared she deserves it for being so difficult. She thinks this is a highschool, she has no idea what kind of things happened here, and she didnt know that there are another clan of werewolves that were not related to him or Hayley. Well he wasnt going to move a muscle for her.  
Caroline devided to get some air and walked around the edge of the city where it was quieter. Lost in thought she didnt realize that something was moving in on her until she felt a prickle up her spine then she heard a growl and then two and then more... she turned around and saw she faced four or more werewolves all snarling and growling at her. She tried to think straight and she knew that one on one maybe she had a chance but four to one she had no chance on earth to fight them and come out alive. She opted for running away but as she turned to run one had jumped and knocked her to the ground it stood above her snapping at her throat as she tried to get loose she snapped its neck and it fell dead to the ground, but the other three were already on her she heard even more growling and realized there were evenmore, she felt a bite on her throat and then more on her arms and legs and then she passed out thinking what a sad way to die, alone and full of werewolf venom.  
Kklaus had an uneasy feeling and he just couldnt shake it that cocky little blonde had made him furious. he heard a comotion in the hallway and went to see what was going on. he saw Stefan walk in with somebody in his arms, He saw blonde hair and imediatly thought it was Rebekah, knowing she couldnt be killed he just asked sarcasticaly what had she got into now, then he realized Rebekah stood behind Stefan and for a moment the world just stayed still.

-"Caroline..."

-"Shes been attacked by werewolves"

-"I knew it, take her upstairs. Diegoooooooo get here now!"

-"yeah you called"

-"Yes I called smart arse, I want every single vampire out there as soon as daybreaks and I want them all dead, every single wolf from that renegade clan. I want them dead, there will be no truce"

With that he rushed upstairs where Rebekah was sat with Caroline who looked deathly pale even for a vampire. She looked so weak and frail lay there with her hair spread out on the pillow he just hoped she would gain her concience enough to be able to drink his blood. He nodded at Stefan and Rebekah to leave. Stefan didnt want to go but rebekah took him by the arm and lead him out of the room. Klaus sat there with her and she finaly started to stir she was mumbling and shaking and obviuosly having hallucinations by the way she was shaking. Klaus didnt like seeing her like this and just wanted to feed her his blood to cure her and stop her pain. and in her inconcious state she mumbled one word and despite the worry and the anger he felt he felt that a huge weight had been lifted off him after 1000 years

-"Klaus..."

-"Im here sweetheart dont worry youre safe now. Come on Caroline just wake enough to drink"

Caroline knew she was dying and the pain was excruciating, she was alone in a forest and she was thirsty as hell she had no strength to search for a blood source but she just needed blood, blood, blood, blood, then she felt like she was waiting for something or someone and recognized the clearing as the one Klaus had found her the day Katherine was dying, she thought then he would come again and all her pain and thirst would go but he just didnt arrive and she was alone in the forest in pain, hungry for blood, exhausted and the pain she felt that he didnt come was the worse of all. then through the haze of her dreams she heard a voice telling her she was safe, she used all her will power to pull herself out of the blackness and when she managed to open her eyes who she saw gave her a new energy.  
Klaus felt a sense of relief when she came to that he had never experienced before. He held her up gently by the neck and cradled her head in the crook of his arm, he bit his wrist and coaxed her to drink from him. She used all the stregnth she had to drop her fangs and started to drink from him, slowly she felt betterand at peace, still exhausted from her ordeal and barely concious she only knew one thing...

-"Stay with me"

-"for as long as you wish"

with that he leant back onto the pillow and still cradling her but with her head now on his chest he relaxed like never before and slept listening to the sound of her even breathing.  
In the morning Caroline awoke and when she realized he was in her bed she did a quick memory check when last nights events came to her she was relieved. She didnt move and kept quiet she wanted to think and didnt want to disturb the original hybrid that happened to be in her bed.  
He had saved her again, he had let her drink from his wrist, and she knew by now that anybody with enough luck to be cured by Klaus got the cure in a glass, she knew from Stefan that blood sharing was an intimate thing between vampires and she felt special that she had once again drank from Klaus directly. she had to admit to herself that he had been in her thoughts last night even though she was delirious and the relief she had felt when she realized he was with her, while still unconcious all she had wanted was him to be there because deep down she always knew he would always save her. she gently turned her head and saw how peacefull he looked even boyish so relaxed. he began to stir and opened his eyes, shocked at first to see her with him and then he too remembered last night.

-"Good morning Caroline"

-"Good morning, thanks for saving me. and for not leaving me alone"

-"I wouldnt have had to save you if you had listened to me. but luckily you seem to be as healthy as the undead can be"

-"Dont start, your attitude was what made me go off in the first place"

-"You are just imposible"

As he went to get up she did too and their faces were so close their breaths were mingling in the space between them. caroline just stayed like that looking into his eyes and to her surprise he turned away and got up and left the room. Leaving her there widemouthed and feeling very lonely.  
She didnt know what to think now, she was even more muddled than yesterday, he had been so tender with her last night while curing her he had even stayed with her and obviously not for sexual reasons. Hayley was right he was just one mixed up person. She dressed and went downstairs happy that there was no visable evidence of the attack. When shegot downstairs she saw nobody about so she went out to the courtyard where she saw Stefan sat with Rebekah and Hayley.

-"Hi"

-"Hey Caroline how are you feeling?"

-"As good as new, Stefan thanks for finding me"

-"Thats what friends are for"

-"Hey Im glad youre ok"

-"Thanks Hayley how are you feeling today? you know with all the unnatural pregnancy?"

-"Im fine thanks hahaha"

Rebekah had a strange look on her face and she was looking straight at Caroline.

-"Did my brother stay in your room last night?"

-"Yeah Im fine thanks for asking, and yes Klaus stayed in my room,but its not what your thinking"

-"You have no idea what Im thinking, you just dont have a clue at all..."

-"If you have a problem with me just say so"

-"Well yes I do happen to have a slight problem with you, its all wonderful and exiting for a baby vampire like yourself to be having fun with the legendary Klaus, but I shall be the one to put up with his moods when youve got what you came for and go back to Mystic Falls leaving him"

-"My friendship with Klaus has nothing to do with you"

-"Friendship! say it enough times and you might start believing it yourself. Look Caroline just make sure you know exactly what youre doing because Niklaus is very volatile to say the least when he feels hurt or betrayed"

-"Seriously..."

-"Yes seriously, just grow up and accept what and who you are now, be a vampire and give in to your instincts for once believe me you wont regret it"

Caroline stormed off thinking at all Rebekah had said to her, she had a point to some extent but she had no right to tell her how to live her life, She suddenly felt theneed to see Klaus and before she had thought twice she was knocking at his study door. She was about to turn around when she heard.

-"Who the bloody hell is it now and what do you want!"

-"Touchy touchy whose in a bad mood today"

he opened the door and stood aside so she could walk past him. She saw he was sketching and had hid the pad so she couldnt see it.

-"Whats up with you?"

-"Nothing Caroline I just want to be alone"

-"Well thats no way to treat a guest, thats damn right rude but what can I expect from..."

-"From what?"

He interrupted before she could finish.

-"Go on finish what you were about to say, from someone like me, so evil, and terrible, with no feelings and only lives to hurt and cause pain, from me the bastard Klaus"

-"Im not even listening to you good bye"

With that she stormed out of his study feeling again like she was completly alone. And then there it was she made her decision without thinking about it. She turned around and headed back to the study...


	7. Chapter 7

WELL HERE IT IS THE CHAPTER YOUVE BEEN WAITING FOR, AS I SAID BEFORE KCers ARE USED TO WAITING, BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. PLZ REVIEW XXXXX HOPE YOU LIKE IT

CHAPTER SEVEN

New Orleans

She stormed into the study slamming the door shut behind her. Klaus looked up surprised that she had come back and prepared himself for another load of verbal abuse.

-"What is your problem? Why the hell are you so arrogant? why do you push people away? Yeah I get it your daddy didnt want you but guess what mine tortured me and then died before I had forgiven him, yeah youve been alone forever, but because you will never let anybody in, you do terrible things and you dont even feel remorse, and you enjoy making people suffer, but do you know what? there is another side to you, no matter how minuscule it is, you are capable of forgiveness, you let Tyler come home for me, you forgave my friends for me, Ive seen you show compassion, Ive seen you act selflessly maybe once or twice"

-"You will be happy to know Elijah has found the solution to youre traveler problems so he will go back with you and Stefan"

-"Realy, why the hell are you so dificult? I dont care about the travelers at the moment I want to get through youre big ego and youre thick skull"

She was trembling with anger and had an intense look in her eyes, Klaus had never seen her so beautiful before, but still he couldnt stand being near her when he knew she would never see past all he had done, he walked past her and went to the door, Caroline saw his intentions and speeded to the door, she pushed him back into the room and locked the door. Now he realy was lost for words he just didnt know what to expect from her.

-"What do you want Caroline? I have things to do"

-"You are so dumb mr 1000 year old original hybrid"

-"If all you want is to insult me Im sure we can save that for later as Ive already told you I have things to do"

-"I dont want to insult you, I want you to understand"

-"Alas I have no idea what you feel the need to explain to me"

-"I want you to understand me, and what I want"

-"And what may that be?"

She moved closer to him now hoping she was doing the right thing, and doing as her instincts told her, she was a vampire Rebekah was right she had an eternity to be good, now all she wanted was Klaus, they were so close she grabbed his hands in hers and looked deeply into his eyes seeing his scarred soul wanting to make him feel, she moved her face closer to his never moving her eyes from his, He just stood there like in a trance not believing what was happening, hes breathing was getting heavier and the look in her eyes was driving him mad but still he would not make a move afraid of rejection. And then with one sentence she knocked down his walls...

-"I want you Klaus. I want you..."

And with that she leant closer to him and still looking in his eyes she placed her lips on hes and kissed him sweetly and softly, it wasnt a lustful kiss like last time or even a hungry kiss, then more intensly she parted his lips with her tongue and teased his mouth open, placing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, feeling his body heat and his deep breath, he put his arms on her back and pulled her close as posible as if she could melt into him, he opened his eyes and looked at her to see if she was ok with what was happening she nodded softly still keeping eye contact, and then it was too much for both of them, passion and their instincts took over, they banged against the door in a flash of movement and then flashed into the book case knocking down various books, they carried on kissing each other hungrily as if their lives depended on it, Klaus lifted her up and speeded her to the desk, both still looking at eachother and smirking in a knowing way, he lifted her arms up above her head and lifted her blouse off her, throwing it aside as if it burned him, she grabbed at his shirt and tore it off. She felt so alive and it felt so right, he, felt so right for her and even though they were two vampires it still felt to her like what they were doing wasnt just sex she felt loved the way he touched her and the way he looked at her made her realize that Klaus was capable of feeling, because nobody could be like this and not feel, it was almost desperate but also sweet. All she knew for sure was that she wanted to be here with him and she felt no guilt at all just happy.  
When they were both spent they looked at eachother and that smile he saved just for her was on his mouth, she felt the need to kiss him and she leant up and kissed him on the lips, he seemed surprised at this but said nothing. He was actualy starting to believe that it was posible she actualy did want him like she said, and with all his flaws. She pushed him back so he lay on the oriental rug and lay her head on his chest her fingers softly stroking his arm and tracing his tatoo then she realized that she was covered by a table cloth, she looked around the study and burst into laughter, when klaus saw she was laughing he followed her eyes and saw the disaster they had made of the study. And playfully and he said

-"Well I shall be needing a new desk"

.-"And a bookcase,and a chair, and a lamp, and a table, and I think we dented the wall too"

-"Well I hope it lived up to your expectations"

-"Well rest assured my very high expectations are very happy with the outcome"

-"Its the animal in me. I just want to say I expect nothing from you and I understand..."

-"Klaus just shut up and relax, Im quite happy here basking in the aftermath of what your hybrid ass can do, lets just see how things go from here. But I want to be clear on one thing, I chose this, I wanted this, I needed this, so dont start overthinking, lets just take it from here shall we"

She placed another kiss on his lips and he felt truely happy for the first time since he could remember. She got up and started walking around the study wrapped in the table cloth, and she noticed a piece of parchment on the floor, when she looked closer she saw it was a drawing, of her sleeping peacefully, she realized that he was drawing her when she had stormed in. She felt a surge of afection for the most dangerous being in the history of time, and knew that anybody capable of drawing her like this was capable of love. It was then she made another decision, she was going to see this through she would not run away she would not let anybody make her feel bad for this, she was going to take a chance and get to know him just as he had asked her two years ago. Then she returned to the carpet and laydown with him again, they both fell asleep peacefully each with new hopes and aspirations in their minds.

They started to dress, Klaus not having a shirt after Carolines attack on hes clothes, they fixed the study as best they could, trying to erase the evidence of what had happened. When they had finished they stepped out of the door not expecting almost fall into Rebekah, she looked at them and her brother shirtless state and a sly smirk appeared on her face. Seeing the look of dare she think, happiness on her elder brothers face she felt like hugging Caroline, especialy when she saw that Caroline didnt try to hide nothing and was staring at rebekah as though she was just daring her to comment.

-"Well if Id have known giving you a piece of my mind was all it would have taken I would have done it long ago"

Caroline looked at Klaus and started to giggle playfuly, Klaus smirked and before he knew it she had grabbed him by the hand and sped away. When they arrived at her room she carried on laughing feeling at ease with him and all that had just happened. He placed an unsure kiss on her lips, not used to the intimacy or the feelings he had and left to dress. When he had left she sat down on the bed with a sigh and thought about the decision she had made and was surprised that she was completly at ease with it. She felt that she had grown emotionaly in the last couple of hours and was proud of herself for following her instincts without worrying what was correct and even more so, whatwas correct in her friends opinions.  
She heard a knock at the door and went to open it, feeling a warm anticipation thinking it could be Klaus. She was wrong it was one of the compelled maids telling her she was expeced in the main room because Elijah had a pressing matter to address with her. Then she remembered what Klaus had said to her while they were still arguing. She felt sad that Elijah had found a solution to the menace back home, but she found herself wishing it had took longer, she wasnt ready to go home. She instantly felt guilty for thinking that and being so selfish ofcourse she knew everybody back home were anxiously waiting for news from her and Stefan, but still a few days wouldnt hurt. She finished dressing and when she looked in the mirror she noticed she had a happy flush in her face and she had to admit she looked better. Well thats what a 1000 year old hybrid will do to a girl she thought to herself and laughed.  
She left her room and went downstairs cringing when she walked passed the study. She arrived at the main living room and there was Rebekah, Stefan,Elijah,Hayley and Klaus looking hotter than ever. He looked ather and that little smile appeared but quickly he gained composure and he was once again the king of the quarter. during the whole conversation they kept stealing glances at eachother and Rebekah was quietly watching them loving what she was seeing.

-"Well as you probably suspect, I required to speak to the both of you, because fortunatly after living such a long life one tends to make many aquaintances and owes and is owed many favours. I have contacted a witch related to a former friend of mine from many years ago, and the witch in question happens to know all about the travelers. I have discovered that the travelers only goal through the centurys has been to awaken Silus cure him of hes inmortality and then being just a witch to kill him so he could stay in the company of Quetsiyah for all of eternity. Now having acheived their goal, and the anchor to the supernatural purgatory no longer being the original doppelganger, but one from Quetsiyahs own bloodline, The three originators of all this fiasco being together for eternity that leaves the travelers free to live as they please, you see strange as it seems quetsiyah compelled her people to complete the task of killing Silus, but it was not an ordinary compulsion, but one that was passed down through the generations. now being free from said compulsion, they want to ensure that nothing like that occurs again and to do that they feel that it is necesary to end the doppelganger line, by using a very ancient magic and also the blood of both Stefan and Elena as the last known doppelgangers, they plan to make sure that they stay the last and that no other is ever born. With that they consider they can now live as free people not dedicated to Quetsiyahs obsesion"

After such a long speech Eliyah looked at Stefan who he knew was bursting to ask questions, he was surprised that Caroline had not interupted as usual but when he looked at her he saw she was only barely listening to his tale and stealing knowing glances at Niklaus, Niklaus also had a new air about him, Elijah just hoped that he didnt loose control when his blond infatuation left to reasume her life.

-"So you mean that they took my blood just so they could end the line of doppelgangers?"

-"Yes indeed that is what I mean Stefan"

-"It was a bit harsh, they could have just asked and explained not do it how they did"

-"The travelers are a very close group they do not mingle lightly with other people, also they believe that he doppelgangers are the work of the devil and they do not trust you"

-"Katherine was maybe the work of the devil. so thats it then? its over? all the worry for nothing, wow I cant believe it. Damon will be so relieved to know and Elena will sleep easier I know I will"

-"I would like you to send my regards to Elena please when you return, I honestly appreciated such bravery and compassion in one so young"

-"Yeah sure Elijah, and Im realy gratefull for what youve done for us. Also I thank you Klaus for recieving us in your house and allowing your brother to help us without taking my soul or my humanity or even my free will in return"

-"What was that?"

Klaus seemed a million miles away and he was but Stefan thought he was just being sarcastic.

-"Well Caroline do you want to head back now or rest and leave in the morning? Im going to phone damon and let him know that for once no evil is trying to end us for the first time since I can remember"

Caroline didnt answer straight away but she looked at Stefan sheepishly then glanced at Klaus and saw he was studying the woodwork on a table next to him, she knew he didnt want to look at her, knowing she was leaving. Then she made another decision in a flash and said.

-"Im going to stay here for a while"

She looked at him pleadingly and silently asking him to understand, and Stefan who knew exactly what she wanted decided to trust his friend and not drag her away to safety. He nodded knowingly at her and said

-"Yeah sure, I fill everyone in. And now Im going to call damon. Il see you before I leave tomorrow"

Klaus couldnt believe what had just happened, Rebekah looked at him and nodded in a way that he would understand his sister was happy for how things were working out. Elijah nodded in the same way at Caroline and took a widemouthed Hayley to the smaller living room.  
Rebekah noticed the look on her elder brotherss face and decided that it was her cue to leave she grabbed Stefan by the arm and left the room. Onece everybody had left there was an awkward silence and Caroline started thinking that maybe she had not done the right thing she snuck a glance at Klaus and saw he was looking out of the window with a serious look on hes face. She was lost for words and didnt know how to ask if he didnt realy like the idea of her staying here and her pride wouldnt let her ask him. she opted instead for a more physical aproach and slower walked over to him, she took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes he looked back at her but still said nothing not being able to cope with all that was happening. Caroline decided to break the ice as always wanting to take control of the situation.

-"Well Mr Original, I take it you didnt see that one coming?"

-"Id like you to enlighten me on to what you plan to achieve by staying here"

-"Realy?... You are the most irritating person Ive ever met. Fine you want to push me away. Im only too happy to oblige"

And with a last loud sigh she stormed out of the room. And now what was she going to do, she had just shown that she wanted to stay here in New Orleans and he had reacted by being hes usual sarcastic egocentric ass he is. Well he go to hell she would go home and carry on college like she planned. She went up to her room to pack.

WELL WHAT WILL SHE DECIDE TO DO? KLAUS IS STUBBORN AS HELL AND ITS GOING TO BE HARD TO SOFTEN A 1000 YEAR OLD HEART. I HOPE YOU LIKE. ANY PINIONS ARE WELCOME XX


	8. Chapter 8

New Orleans. Mikaelson Residence.

Caroline started grabbing her clothes and other belongings and throwing them on the bed, she got her bags from the closet and started folding her clothes carefully and perfectly so nothing would be creased. Then she felt annoyed with herself for the way she was doing it, hating that she was such a perfectionist and so uptight all the time, old insecurities coming to the surface again, and she realized that it was HIM that made those insecurities break through her proud facade, when she was still resisting him she never felt insecure but ever since she had let him through her defenses she felt uncertain of so many things she had taken for granted since becoming a vampire. She was so frustrated that she just started screwing her clothes up into balls and throwing them in her suitcase tears threatened to come but she held her breath refusing to be so weak, she sunk onto the chair that was next to the window and sat there for a while until she heard a soft knock on the door.

-"Caroline its me can I come in?"

-"Yeah Stefan sure"

-" I see world war 3 has happened in your suitcase. Whats up are you ok?"

-"Yes Im fine I just want to go home and the stupid clothes dont fit in the stupid case"

-"I thought you was staying on for a while, why the change? I take it Klaus was typical Klaus"

-"Yeah well that doesnt matter, I should have known. so full of himself and so sure and so damn right annoying, add that to the fact he is a mass murderer and enjoys torturing people and can you please tell me what the hell I was thinking, I must have been drugged to even look at him..."

-"If youve finished venting I may have some input to your dilemna that is if you want to hear it"

-"Yeah I know I should have known, what did I expect?..."

-"No Caroline just calm down thats not what I was going to say, and I hope I dont live to regret what Im going to say to you but here gos ... Listen to me Caroline, when you say Klaus is full of himself youre right but also wrong, when you talk about his ego you make the same mistake, its more complex than that, he is the strongest being that ever existed, he can not be killed ofcourse hes got an ego but thats about WHAT he is not WHO he is, when it comes to feelings and trusting people he cant because he doesnt know how, even if he feels, he wont even know how to recognize those feelings"

-"So your telling me I should stay? Stefan I dont get it, this is Klaus"

-"Ive seen how Elena has changed Damon and how hes a better person, also he makes her happy they compliment each other, maybe you could do the same with Klaus. And besides youve got to admit it would rock to be queen, and if anybody could deal with klauses, lets say, dificult ways, Im sure thats Caroline Forbes"

-"When did you join teamklaus?"

-"Lets just say drowning for 3 months makes you evaluate how much youve wasted a century and a half. I just wished Id enjoyed more instead of feeling guilty all those years when it wasnt my fault that I was turned"

-"I dont know Stefan, I realy dont"

-"Well im going to leave you to think for a while, if you want to stay its fine and if not its fine too, I will always support you, and respect youre decisions"

He placed a kiss on her forhead and left the room leaving her to her thoughts, now she was even more muddled, up the battle between her common sense and her more passionate instincts making her head hurt. It was all so dificult, why couldnt it be simple, boy meets girl, girl likes boy, boy kisses girl and happy ever after, but no, how could it be simple? she lived in a world where vampires existed, she was one herself.  
What should I do she thought and threw herself on the bed.

Klaus was sat brooding in the courtyard he had a murderous look in hes eyes and was thinking who to kill and how to do it to let of some steam, draining some poor tourist til their last breath should clear hes head, thats just what he needed, carry on as always and not let silly thoughts of Caroline or feelings cloud his vision, he had a kingdom to rule, wolves to kill, and witches to be kept on their toes, not to forget making sure Hayley didnt do anything stupid to endanger hes unborn child. He was about to leave to go and hunt the right victim, one that would scream and beg, when Stefan arrived.

-"Klaus..."

-"Stefan..."

-"You got any plans this afternoon?"

-"Well mate I was just deciding where I could find a victim that would scream and beg enough to drain"

-"If thats supposed to cause a reaction youre wrong, MATE, I wanted to talk to you about somwthing but I see youre the same dick as usual"

-"Dont push it Stefan, I have the habit of letting certain things pass with you, because of the whole, I nearly ruined you business. But as you know I can change my mind on a whim"

-"Yeah I know that, so does Caroline, but you know what, shes better off without you, because you are poison, and for all your years on this earth and all youve achieved through torture, killing and spreading fear and terror, you cant see the one thing you have almost achieved without harming anyone, the gift that destiny for a reason I realy dont understand is giving you, a gift you think you dont deserve, and you are right you dont deserve her but she was willing to take a chance on you against all she believes in and all she is. So now Im taking her home first thing in the morning and I hope you enjoy ruling youre city knowing you ruined the only good thing that ever came into your life"

When he finished Stefan was expecting hes neck to be snapped, but for some reason Klaus just walked away from him and left through the double doors into the streets of the french quarter.  
Klaus went to Marcels club and ordered a straight drink and sat there drinking alone, noticing the looks he was getting from a group of young girls over in the corner, they were all looking at whispering not knowing that the topic of there conversation could hear clearly what they were saying, they were guesing hes age, hes profession and one even wondered how good he would be in the sack, he smirked thinking they had no idea, hes age, haha, hes profesion, haha, as to how good he was in the sack, he would snap their spine by just holding them haha. humans were so worthless exept as a source of blood, to him they were nothing more than walking meals and he realy enjoyed watching the last dying look in their eyes, it had been a while since he had saw that, he had to do things according to the rule set by both the vampires and th human faction, feed, heal, compel. Well to hell with the rules, he was The Original Hybrid, he was invincible, he would do just as he pleased, to hell with Caroline. He walked over to the group of girls and with an enticing look on his face he said to the most petite one of them a brunette with big green eyes...

-"Hello there love, I couldnt help but notice you seem to be observing me"

-"Oh well erm we were just..."

-"where are you from anyway, Ive not seen you around town?"

-"Im from New York, we are here on vacation"

-"New York mmm the city that never sleeps, so tell me do you want to know the answers to those questions you were wondering about?"

He offered her hes hand nodding inn direction of the back door. and she couldnt believe her luck she took hes hand with a smug look at her friends and followed Klaus through the back door. Once they were outside in an alley Klaus inmediatly got down to business looking in here eyes he compelled her

-"Dont move and do not make a sound"

She thought this was strange and felt aprehensive but when she tried to move she couldnt or even make a noise, her eyes widened in fear.

-"You see love, I am in a very bad mood today, and when Im in a bad mood I hurt people and enjoy it, you see its like a release for me,And I need release from all the rules I have been having to abide and all the expectations people expect me to live up to lately, what do they they expect? I am Klaus My name causes fear, just the thought of me sends people into hiding for eternity. I am bad, and thats how I intend to stay"

When he finished speaking the girls eyes were wide and full of tears, she thought this was a sick joke or a nightmare and then when she saw hes face change, the dark veins protruding around his eyes, that had turned yellow, and the fangs that had erupted from his mouth, she knew then that the world was not what she thought and that monsters existed and even worse that she was going to die, here in an Alley away from home, he moved her head slightly to the side and bit into her neck ripping it open to let the blood flow freely into hes mouth, he felt the rush of power it gave him and when heheard her last heartbeat he dropped he to the floor like a piece of garbage. Feeling full and also feeling the need to do more damge he decided to go home and cause as much havoc as possible before hes guests left for Mystic Falls.  
He flashed home so no passers by noticed the state of hes bloodstained clothes, he walked in through the double doors and into the courtyard that preceded the main rooms.

-"What the hell. What have you done Nik, How can you so easily flaunt whaat we are to all, when you threatened all of us with death or daggers if we didnt stick to the conmunitys rules?"

-"Shut up little sister I can braek whatever rules I want, I am me!"

-"Oh yes ofcourse Niklaus is feeling insecure and hes lashing out because hes not in control"

-"Becareful and hold your tongue before I cut it out, I warn you Rebekah I have no patience today"

-"So can I go on a killing spree now too, or is just the original hybrid thats allowed to do what the hell he wants while us mere originals have to stick by the blooody rules"

Caroline could hear all the shouting from down below and went downstairs to see what was going on, when she got closer to the courtyard she realized it was Rebekah and Klaus, she was about to turn around thinking that them fighting was nothing new, when she heard Rebekah mention a killing spree, she stayed in the doorway out of sight to listen.

-"Im warning you Rebakah youre whining is stretching what little patience I have left, and Ill have you know I didnt go on a killing spree, I simply drained an innocent girl and enjoyed it"

With that he barged passed his sister bumping into Caroline who was in the doorway, he was surprised ton see her there but didnt show it, he just ignored her and went upstairs to his room. She just stood there not knowing what to think she had saw hes blood drenched shirt and the stains on hes trousers, just then Rebekah stormed into the house and saw the look on Caroline face.

-"Oh have you been her for long? you know eavesdropping isnt very polite plus you sometimes hear something you dont want to hear"

-"Thanks Rebekah, as always you are a ray of sunshine"

-"Hey Caroline, look I am genuinly sorry you had to witness that, I know you are against the whole vampire nature..."

-"Dont even bother Rebekah and dont pretend you care about my feelings its too faulse even for you"

-"Think what you like, and no I dont care about youre feelings but I care deeply for my brothers and I know that he cares for you in hes own way I also know why he does theese things. Just like I trust every love interest Ive ever had with my whole heart, causing me endless heartache, Niklaus on the contrary has never trusted anybody in hes whole existence, not even me who has stayed with him for 1000 years no matter what he has done"

-"I get it, youre familys completly screwed up, look Ive got to go and pack"

-"Just keep in mind that without the darkness we wouldnt be able to see the light"

Caroline went upstairs to her room, there she thought about what Rebekah had said, she knew Rebekah didnt have her interests in mind but Stefan did, he would never give her advice that he didnt think was the right advice to give her, Stefan had lived a century and a half, so he had more experience than her about evil and good, she felt sick about what Klaus had done, but she knew why he had done it, all afternoon he had been all she thought about and she had worked it out, she knew why he was like he was with her, but he had no right to decide for her, she was very capable of making her own decisions. She stepped out of the room and walked down the hall to where she knew Klauses rooms were, She knocked hard on the door, and heard him shout something about not being in the mood, she knocked again and still no answer, so she walked into hes private living room, surprised at he size, it was a fully furnished sitting room with a door to the right, she figured that would be the bedroom and knocked loudly.

-"I said I dont want to be bothered. just go away Rebekah, Im seriously considering putting you to sleep for a few decades until you learn some manners"

She tried the door but it was locked and wondered what he was doing in there then she heard another door close inside the bedroom and a shower was turned on, she decided to wait for him to finish showering before knocking the bedroom door down, not realy wanting to speak to him in hes previous bloody state. she started looking around the private living room, noticing artwork on the wall, with hes initials K.M. She sat down on the sofa waiting for him to finish. after a while she heard a door open and close and heard him moving aboutin the bedroom, she was about to knock again when he came out, a look of sheer shock on his face, in other circumstances she would have laughed. But hes expresionchanged quickly to one of anger.

-"Well well well, Hello Caroline, what is it love? have you came to say goodbye, you didn t have to you know"

-"No I came beause we need to talk"

-"Talk? and what may I ask do we need to speak about?"

-"Stop the wise guy act Klaus you know what I want to talk about"

-"Enlighten me why dont you, can I offer you a drink? Ive had my fill as I sure you know, but i have some almost fresh blood here"

-"Yes actualy I will have a drink, thanks."

She knew what he was doing and she looked at him defiantly and held her hand out to accept the glass from him, she took a long drink from it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

-"I know what youre doing and I know why youre doing it"

-"And what may that be?"

-"Youre trying to push me away, it was all fine when I was just a challenge, you felt in control of the situation, but now youre in unknown territory and you dont like it, you dont like to admit any weakness"

-"Thats because I dont have any weaknesses love, Im invincible"

-"Physicly maybe you are but emotionaly you are the most screwed up person alive, or living dead. Youve never felt anything but contempt for anyone so you cant trust anybody elses feelings, you know youre not a good person, you know you do awful things, you thrive off fear and pain and you lash out by killing when youre not in control"

-"Ok caroline thats enough I dont realy feel like listening to what a horrible person I am, I already know that and besides I like who I am"

-"I havnt finished, you do all those things but without even realizing you have let me see another part of you, a part I doubt anybody else has seen ever. I made a decision Klaus. And you have no right to try and change it for me, You feel unworthy of me because im not a mass murderer so you went to prove that by killing that girl, but its not youre decision to make I decide whos worthy of me not you"

-"Can we leave this for another time its boring me?"

-"Tell me you dont want me looking into my eyes and this time ill promise never to return. go on do it"

-"I want you, but that means nothing Im a healthy vampire who enjoys indulging in the finer things of life"

-"Go ahead keep pushing Its not going to work and do you want to know why? because I also enjoy indulging in lifes finer things, and believe me when I say Im not ready to stop indulging in you"

-"If its the sex you want you should have just asked"

-"I admit I do want the sex but thats not all I want as I said before and you dont seem to accept. I want you Klaus, all I want is you, And I know that this could be the worst decision Ill ever make but Its mine to make and I want you so just get over yourself and show me the world and all its beautys like you offered"

-"You dont know what youre saying"

-"Yes I do so respect me and my choice you owe it to me"

She moved closer to him, looking into his eyes, her emotions on overdrive, and knowing that after him she would never feel alive with another no matter how long she lived, no other could ever make her feel like he did. He stayed still looking at her as if he didnt dare move as she moved closer into him, a defient look in her eyes as if daring him to deny what they both wanted. He gave in to hes desires and they kissed. The moment her lips touched his she felt like she was home, and she didnt care about anything else just the here and How and what he made her feel.

WELL WILL SHE GET THROUGH TO HIM OR WILOL SHE HAVE TO GIVE UP. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. UPDATES MAYBE SLOWER NOW SORRY BUT IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT, THANKS AND ILY


	9. Chapter 9

WELL HERE GOS IVE BEEN VERY INSPIRATED THE LAST FEW DAYS WHICH IS WHY THE FIRST EIGHT CHAPTERS WERE PUBLISHED SO SOON, I HOPE TO STAY THAT WAY. HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT IM DOING WITH THE CHARACTERS I WILL NOT CHANGE KLAUS COS I LOVE HIM HOW HE IS. AND HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS DO TOO. THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT MORE HEAVY.

New Orleans Mikaelson Residence

It started off as an unsure kiss, neither trusting the other not to run away, but they both felt the conection, it was like they were alone in the world and nothing but the feeling they were experiencing mattered. Caroline was feeling the rush of her blood pounding in her heart and she clutched him to her desperatly not wanting to ever let go, she knew who he was, what he was and what he was capable of doing but all she cared about was what he was capable of doing to her, what he made her feel, the wild and primary instincts he brought out in her, he made her feel whole, alive and she knew now she would never feel whole again if it was not with him, so she didnt care about anything else exept she was here with him now and he was letting his guard down. Klaus responded to her like hes whole existence depended on it, he pulled her closer and felt how they just fit together as though they were meant to be, he knew he would never change but he was starting to believe he could have it all, he could have her. as their kisses deepened he picked her up and flashed to the bed, there they grabbed at clothes desperatly flinging them all over the room all he wanted was to feel her knowing that at this moment she was his, he owned her, he looked at her possesivly and hungrily as hes eyes turned yellow and he placed kisses all over her, wanting to posess her completly to make her need him so much she would never want to let him go. And Caroline looked into hes yellow eyes and saw the feral passion in them and said to him.

-"Bite me"

-"I cant love Im a hybrid"

-"I dont care, bite me and cure me, please, I want this I need this"

The desperate look in her eyes was too much, he dropped hes fangs as the dark veins started to show around hes already yellow eyes and he moved her head to the side slightly,and he sank hes fangs into her flawless skin, he fed on her hungrily, feeling an extasy like never before, Then he pushed hes wrist to her mouth and her fangs instantly dropped her face changing its aspect inmediatly,she latched on to hes wrist and fed hungrily moaning and grinding into him. The excruciating pain as he fed was nothing compared to the rush of feeding off him gave her, it was indiscribable the feeling she was having and she couldnt help the loud moans that were coming out of her mouth, knowing the whole house could her with their sensitive hearing but she didnt care at all, he finaly let go of her throat and let her carry on feeding on him watching her latched on made him feel more powerful than ever, he had never experienced such desperation and fulfillment at the same time, being who he was he had fed of millions but had never allowed anybody feed from him and doing it simultaniously with her was something he never expected to do, he pulled her off hes wrist and her wild eyes darted from side to side, both of them had blood dripping from their mouths, he had never seen her look more enticing, he kissed her fiercly and they desperatly became one in unison both feeling that finaly they belonged.  
After a while when they were both spent they lay their just basking in the aftermath of the best eperience any of them had ever had, Klaus sat up at went to the ensuite and started filling the oval shaped tub, he then put on some clothes and seeing her contently sleeping he left the room, he went down to the cellar and retrieved a bottle of 1972 french cabernet, on hes way up he bumped into Stefan.

-"I take it youve both worked out youre diferences. Im leaving tomorrow, and I just hope you know what it means for somebody like her to take a chance on someone like you"

With that he walked away leaving Klaus to think, that yes he did know what it meant and yes she was his, she would never leave him he knew that now after that experience, she was hes for eternity, he went upstairs with a smirk on hes face and found her still sleeping peacefully. But he had not had enough of her yet and being the selfish creature he was, he woke her and took her by the hand and led her into the bathroom and helped her into the tub, he got in himself and sat facing her and with a flannel her started to clean the blood that was still staining her throat and mouth, he gently wiped it all off and moved hes face to hers and kissed her hungrily feeling the need to posses her again, she returned the kiss passionatly and moved towards him, this time it was softer sweeter, and she knew that this was what it meant to realy make love, they stayed in the bathtub until the water cooled down, then both wrapped in towels went to the living area of hes room, he poured her a glass of the wine that he had left to breathe and the sat silently on the sofa in a comfortable silence both feeling spent and relaxed.  
When the light started fading through the windows Klaus stood up

-"As much as I am enjoying the company of such a, shall we say, passionate young vampire, Im afraid to say duty calls"

-"Oh, youre leaving?..."

She said uncertainly not realy wanting to be away from him for no time at all.

-"Yes Im afraid so, I have to make an efort to let myself be seen to keep everybody on their toes, so I have to go to the club most nights and put on a united front with Marcel, just so everybody knows whos in charge, you see most are still only loyal to Marcel and I need to gain their affection, and their loyalty"

-"Oh well I cant wait for you to fill me in about all this taking over the quarter business, Rebekah told me some of it but I wasnt realy listening"

-"Well youre welcome to acompany me tonight, that is if Ive not tired you out too much"

-"OK Ill come, but tomorrow I want to know all about you being king. And no youve not tired me out completly, I was captain of the cheerleading squad so I am used to hard work outs"

-"HAHAHA"

She placed a kiss on hes lips and turned to leave she wooshed to her room down the hall not wanting to be seen in just a towel and when she got to her room she threw herself down on the bed biting her lip and shivering at the memory of what had happened in Klauses bedroom, she had never expected such extasy to exist, she had known some vampires shared blood and had thought of it as a bit gross, but it had been her that had begged for him to bite her desperatly needing to feel a deeper conection to him, and she had felt it, and now she knew she had fallen so deep that she wouldnt ever get out, and she didnt care, all she wanted was this, she was content, and for the first time in her life she felt she had found her place in the world. She blushed at the thought of how she wanted even more of him, her need for him was insatiable no matter what part of him she had she now wanted more,she wanted him all, she wanted to posess and own him like he had posessed her not knowing that Klaus was sat in his own room thinking exactly that, that he would never let her go now no matter what, she was hes and she would never look at another, with a sly look on his face he proudly went to get dressed for the night and the dutys that awaited him.  
Caroline dressed in a small fitted black dress and matching shoes, she had curled her hair putting half of it up and slightly to the side after finishing her make up and spraying some Givenchy Irresistable on her throat, she smiled at the irony, that is just what she wanted to be irresistable. She left her room and went downstairs for the first time since this morning, She heard a comotion from one of the doors that she knew led to the servant quarters she opened the door and saw it was one of the maids fretting with klauses bed clothes in her hand and talking to the other maid about what the hell was this and what was going on in this house and she was leaving right now, Caroline coffed to draw their attention and asked what the problem was, knowing they were compelled to work here and left with memorys of a diferent job, she couldnt understand what was going on.

-"Just look miss something terrible must have happened in the young MR Mikaelsons rooms, look at all this blood"

-"Oh haha, yes well something did happen ha ha but it wasnt terrible and as for young BAHH"

The maid stared at her with eyes wide with fear, and Caroline realized that compulsion had its loopholes and obviously this maid had not been compelled to accept. blood soaked sheets.  
Klaus was just going to the courtyard to tell Diego to get the car ready when he noticed the servant quarters door slightly open and he heard the agitated voice of the maid talking about blood and murder and police, he lazily walked in ready to compell her to ignore the ruined sheets but what he found surprised him, Caroline had hold of the girls face and looking her straight in the eyes said

- "You will not worry about those sheets or anyother strange things you see, you will accept them as normal and carry on with your work and never speak to anybody from out of this household about what you see here. And now go and finish Mr Mikaelsons room, we left in a state"

The maid just nodded and Klaus felt proud about the way she had handled that, the way she had cooly took advantage of her vampire abilitys to fix the situation, oh yes she liked to be in control.

-"Maybe there is hope for you yet Caroline, I see you have the art of compulsion down to a T"

-"Klaus hi, well I couldnt leave her here in the state she was in about those sheets"

-"Well maybe you will have to keep compelling her if you plan on staying here"

-"Is that an offer?"

-"Its an open invitation"

He said that knowing she would stay tomorrow when Stefan left, she wouldnt leave him now, she had a weakness and that weakness was him, it gaved him a sense of power that was exhilirating. He pulled her to him roughly and kissed her possesivly. she responded by nearly strangling him, but controled herself and offered her hand to him nodding towards the doorway. They left for Marcels club, both wondering what the night would hold.  
They arrived at the club that was full of nightwalkers some were dancing, some were sat around the tables it looked like a normal club to caroline, until she noticed in the far corner that some vampires were feeding off humans, she looked at their faces and saw they seemed to be enjoying it, it was all part of the rules Rebekah had mentioned, compel, feed, heal and leave and no killing. She was a little uneasy with what she could see but decided to let it go besides the humans didnt seem in pain and they would only remember a drunken night on the town. Klaus placed a hand on the small of her back posesivly and lead her to the bar, she liked the way he guided her. When they arrived at the bar, Marcel gave Klaus a man hug and spoke in hes ear that all was fine and there had been no more problems on the wolf issues. He shouted the waitress and told her to serve hes sire and hes lovely acompanion, they both ordered bourbon and went to sit at a table on the way to the table, various vampires said hi to Klaus and shook his hand, one offered him to come to the back where the compelled humans were,to what he said no not at the moment. Caroline was quite amazed at the respect Marcel and Klaus were recieving from the rest of the vampire conmunity and actualy felt her ego inflate a little at the way nobody made direct eye contact with them. They sat down and Caroline decided she wanted to know more about all she was seeing.

-"So Marcel, whats the secret to running a whole city of vampires, wolves and even witches?"

-"Well my sire and I have an understanding here with the human faction, a group of politictions that know all about us and accept us as long as they get payed and we keep to the rules"

-"Rules? humans make the rules? and Klaus accepts that? are you sure we are talking about the same Klaus?"

-"Well its all about democracy and keeping the peace, at first when Klaus took over the humans did try to prove a point by blowing up a bar we were in"

-"Well that doesnt look like democracy to me"

-"Well Klaus had been Klaus in one of the meetings and they didnt like his atitude so they tryed to prove a point, but that got cleared up"

-"And how?"

-"Well Marcel and I ate them love, and now we have a whole new human faction eager to please"

-"I would have said it a diferent way, but yeah thats basicly what happened, always the blunt one my man Niklaus"

-"And what about the wolves, you havnt got them all in check because I was attacked"

-"Yeah I know, but that renegade clan have been eliminated and the other wolves are Hayleys people and another clan live further inland that are related to Klauses fathers descendents"

-"Thats convenient but what about the witches?"

-"Well thats still not clear, we had a weapon against them, but sadly we lost we WILL get her back, and not because she was a weapon, but because she is my family"

-"Oh Im sorry I heard some of it from Rebekah, but I didnt know you were close"

-"Yeah we were close, i was suposed to keep her safe, but I will fix this and get Davina back"

-"Ofcourse we will get her back Marcel, we just have to sort out the rest of the bloody witches tiresome wretches that they are and oh so full of themselves, burn them all I say."

-"yeah well the rest of the witches are practicaly powerless at the moment but as Klaus says, never trust a witch"

-"Yes Marcel I have told you something is brewing I can feel it, but never mind that for now, Caroline doesnt need to hear all the tedious details of how our empire works"

-"Hey Im very interested in how youre empire works, if Im staying I need to know the rules so I dont break any and get punished..."

Marcel noticed the look on each of their faces after her last comment and decided he had to go sit somewhere else, what he just witnessed made him feel uncomfortable. Caroline and Klaus remained seated watching all that went on around them, and caroline kicked him softly under the table, when he looked at her she gave him a sly smile, and he was about to grab her and drag her somewhere private when he heard Rebekah and Stefan arrive and say hello.

-"Well look who have decided to stop destroying our very expensive family home and petrifying the servants"

-"Thats enough little sister, if youre going to force youre presence on us atleast learn to keep you dirty thoughts to yourself"

-"Dirty thoughts, by the way shes looking at you Id say shes the one with dirty thoughts"

Caroline was about to snap back an answer to her when Stefan sat down next to her and asked her if she was ok

-"Yeah Im fine Stefan, Im better than Ive ever been, and I dont want you to judge me, or think less of me because of the decision Ive made"

-"Caroline I would never think less of you, and I respect youre crazy decision hahaha"

As always he made her feel ok, by just being him and accepting her. But that was Stefan Salvatore a friend one could count on forever dependable.

-"Hey lets go and dance, seeing as youre leaving tomorrow and I dont know when I will see you again"

-"Me dance? you know I need a bottle of tequila before I dance"

-"Tequila, well look what I just got from the bar"

-"Rebekah stop trying to get me drunk and dance and you know, have fun..."

-"Hey Stefan it looks like little miss original is a good influence on you, you have fun and dont have to rip anybodys head off"

-"Oh just lay of it the pair of you and lets dance before I regret it"

The three of them left to dance and Caroline squeezed Klauses hand before going, biting her lip and looking at him straight in the eyes. Oh she knew how to get him worked up, he thought and he didnt even mind that she had that control over his emotions, that she could make hes temperature rise just by biting her lip. He sat there at the table just watching her sway with the music the other eye on all that went on and there he sat for a while until Caroline nodded in the direction to the back of the bar to him and beckoned him with one finger...  
He was unsure of what he was seeing and the meaning of her beckoning him, it couldnt be...he walked over to find out what she wanted. When he got to her side he saw that Rebekah and Stefan were dancing intensly together and was glad Stefan was going tomorrow, the sight of hes wayward sister grinding against Stefan Salvatore was not one he liked. He looked at Caroline and noticed she was drinking a tumbler of blood, and in here he knew it would not be from a bag.

-" What is it love? Is that fresh there what youre drinking? are you sure you want to be doing that?"

-"Yes dad,I want to be doing just this"

He couldnt help but laughing at her attitude such a spitfire she was, passionate, beautiful all the qualitys he admired in women and she had then all.

-"And I thought you told me that I felt the allure to youre darkness, even if I wouldnt accept it, that the deepest parts of me were begging to let go and let you take me into the dark, or something like that anyway, so yeah I want you to show me all you promised, I want to revel in my inner darkness, I want you to show me"

-"Caroline youre high on fresh blood again I dont think youre in the right mind to make that kind of decision"

-"Ive finaly accepted that yes Im attracted to youre darkness, I accept who you are so stop treating me like a little girl, and show me like you promised Damn it"

-"You asked..."

WELL I HOPE YOU ARE LIKING IT SO FAR, IVE DECIDED THAT INSTEAD OF SOFTENING KLAUS IM GONNA MAKE CAROLINE GIVE IN TO HER VAMPIRE SIDE. XXX


	10. Chapter 10

WHERE WE LEFT OFF...

-"You asked..."

Klaus held the girl gently by the face not wanting to startle Caroline by being to rough, usualy he wouldnt bother with this but he didnt want her to feel bad about this, then he did the same with the man a little less gently

-"You will not feel pain, you will not try to move, you will enjoy this"

With that he offered the man to caroline making her stand behind him while he sat on the chair still and looking dazed, Klaus held her hair back on offered the mans neck to her, she dropped her fangs and bit into hes throat from behind hungrily feeding, Klaus seeing she was doing fine, went to the girl and dropped hes fangs and bit into her throat, while he was feeding he looked at Caroline and she looked at him, and without loosing eye contact they both drank, It was an amazing feeling and Caroline thought that maybe this was what drugs felt like to people and watching klaus get hes fill while she got hers and seeing that the girl he was feeding from, had a look of enjoyment on her face was so hot, but the way Klaus fed the way he looked at her made the hunger and the bloodlust leave her and it was replaced with just lust, she looked at Klaus and bit her lip in a provocative way, he dropped his victim, and watched her walk away to the door, he quickly compelled the couple and shouted for one of the vampires to heal them, and he followed her out the door. Outside she was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and teasingly she moved into him as if she could absorb hes very being, he pulled at her hair and kissed her hard, the feeding together had been captivating, and Klaus never in a million years would have thought he would see that side of Caroline, she certainly was proving to be queen material, he who had never thought about having any closeness to anybody exept hes siblings, was actualy starting to see Caroline as somebody more than a diversion or a challenge, at first it had all been the chase, then he had loved the fiery way she answered him and how she never fell for hes games, then after being with her in Mystic Falls, after hes last visit he had expected to just move on goal acheived, like he always had, but he had found he couldnt get her out of hes mind, for him other vampires male or female had always been below him, and women had just been a way to scratch an itch but with her it took everything to another level he became lost in his thoughts while still kissing her until she let go and wooshed away before he had time to speak, he wooshed after her and caught up with her just outside of the compound. He grabbed her and pulled her towards him but she flashed away from him again, he followed her into the house and up the stairs and into his rooms, when he made it through the door she pounced on him with a vampire growl, he was surprised at this, but found he liked it, she pushed him to the couch and sat on hes lap. She took control of the situation and surprisingly to himself he let her, this was new to him, he didnt feel the need to be in charge and liked the idea of what was happening, The feelings she awoke in him were new and he was starting to like it, especialy now he had seen her enjoying being a vampire.

-"You know love for someone so rightious you are surprising me"

-"It must be allure I feel for your darkness"

-"Actualy it seems to me that you are, for the first time since becoming a vampire, feeling the effects of fresh human blood, and you are letting it get to youre head"

-"I dont get it, why are you analizing everthing? your the least entitled to judge me, or the effects blood has on me"

-"Im not judging you Caroline, I know what its like to loose yourself to the bloodlust, Its how Ive lived my whole existence, but I do not have a soul or a conscience, you though do, and I wouldnt like to be the one who you hated when you went to far"

-"I wont go to far, I know what Im doing"

-"Just dont loose yourself, I fancy you just the way you are"

-"Ok Ill be Saint Caroline again tomorrow but can we just make the most of tonight, and the energy having youre blood in my system gives me"

She moved in closer to him and they were once again lost in a world where only they existed. Later on when Caroline was peacefully sleeping Klaus sat there in bed thinking about the last few days and the change in her, he had to admit that being who he was, he thouroughly enjoyed the way she was, but he also liked the way she had always been, somebody who stood up to him, somebody who made him question all he was, and took for granted, she was unique, the only person who had ever made him want to be worthy of, in hes long life when he had wanted somebody, he had just had them, and if not voluntarily, then through compulsion, he could have compelled Caroline long ago, and had hes way with her but he had wanted to win her over. One thing he was sure of in all this madness was that he felt something he had never before felt, he would not admit it to anybody, because to him it was a weakness but to himself he admited, he wanted her, he needed her, after living the experiences he had lived with her since she had stormed into hes study, he would never settle for less than her, he had never felt the true feeling of surrendering to anybody, he had never in 1000 years allowed another being the honour of drinking hes potent blood, directly from him like that, he had fed on many during intimacy,but the experience with her had been like nothing else, he was not prepared to just let that go, he wanted more and he always got what he wanted, with new feelings arousing he fell to sleep with hes arm around hes baby vampire.  
In the morning when Caroline awoke she was alone in Klauses bed, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, memorys of lastnight and everything else coming to her,  
oooh what have I done she thought to herself, I actualy lost control and it felt good, but if Im planning on staying here and seeing this through I will have to have some limits. She sat there for a while pondering on how she was going to do this, she couldnt change Klaus and she acceted that now, but she didnt have to change herself either, even if it felt so good to just surrender, but she would have to put a stop to feeding directly from humans, that just wasnt her, and it was nothing compared to feeding off the original hybrid anyway, she shivered at the memory, and couldnt believe how lenient Klaus had been in that aspect, she hoped there would be more of that. Stefan was right about the meaning of sharing blood. She was certain of one thing. she would make this work and she would stay here with him, they would just have to accept the diferent traits of character they each had. She suddenly felt hungry and decided to go down for some breakfast, she dressed in her dress from last night and went to her room to change her clothes, when she was in her room she saw a piece of paper on her bed.

Caroline

I will have already left when you read this,  
I didnt want to disturb you to say goodbye.  
If you ever need me just call okay.  
Be safe and above all, be happy.

Stefan xxxx

PS. Ill be visiting anyway, I kind of enjoyed  
it here.

She smiled at the note he had left her and how considerate he always was with everybody, she hoped he did come back soon he deserved a break from always looking out for Damon and Elena and especialy now. Who would have thought she would ever feel grateful for anything Rebekah had done, but she had given Stefan a good time. urgh she thought and laughed to herself. She dressed and left the room. When she got downstairs she saw Hayley sat reading a very old looking book.

-"Hey what you reading?"

-"Its like a family journal one of the wolves left me, Im trying to figure out a way to lift a curse that was put on my family"

-"Curse?"

-"Yeah thats the reason they abandoned me, Marcel had a curse put on my people so that they would be wolves until the full moon and then they would be human. Leaving me to be adopted was the way to stop the curse afecting me"

-"Well all spells have loopholes, I mean, Klaus broke the curse put on him by the original witch, and if that can be done Im sure the one on youre family will be easier to lift"

-"I just need to know what witch put it on them, then maybe I can get her to lift it"

-"I thought the witches were practicaly powerless since that harvest thing that went wrong"

-"Yeah but Marcel wants Davina back, even Klaus wants Davina back and knowing Klaus Im sure he will get what he wants, and when the witches regain their power, maybe I can get the right one to lift the curse"

-"Where did the harvest power go anyway? from what Ive heard it should have been a straight forward ritual"

-"Well thats what everybody wonders but nobody knows. It makes me uneasy knowing the amount of power that is just out there, But anyway enough of all the witch talk, tell me what made you stay? I mean I have no choice you know miracle hybrid/witch baby and all, but you?"

-"Were you not one of the ones who sort of convinced me to give this a chance?"

-"I know but you always came across so erm uptight you know, and Klaus is.., well Klaus"

-"I know, its just that I cant seem to stay away, I tried for so long, and avoided even thinking about the feelings that kept creeping up on me meant, I even tried to convince myself it was just physical attraction, and I gave in, and then after that he just wont leave my thoughts"

-"You know he will never change right? he maybe is diferent with you but you will have to accept how he is with the rest of the world"

-"Lets just say Im good at projects and Klaus is THE PROJECT. Where is he anyway? have you seen him today?"

-"Just cant get enough can you? hahaha, no Ive not seen him, he will be with Marcel plotting something or other"

-"You know what Hayley I didnt ever think Id say that, but Im glad youre here too, its good for me to have somebody whos not completly ruthless to talk to"

-"Thanks, I think haha."

Caroline left and decided she had the need to shop, shopping would clear her mind for a while, plus she needed new clothes seeing as Klaus tended to go to Marcels every night.

Klaus was in the backroom of the club with Marcel, who was filling him in on what information the daywalkers had gave him, klaus was sat with a very impatient look on his face...

-"You mean to tell me that after Papa Tunde disapeared and was found in a ritualistic circle, there has been no more evidence of witchyness? Im sorry but I just dont bloody think that he was brought back from the dead to nearly kill you, put Rebekah in a coma, and then just die, there has to be somebody behind all this"

-"Well there hasnt been no witchcraft since he died"

-"Bloody witches, what are the troublesome brazen little so and sos up to now, they have always been the bane of my existence, I still insist on the fact that they are all just pains in the arse the bloody lot of them"

-"Well somebody hijacked the harvest power and I want to know who, there must be 3 more witches back from the grave out there cos Monique came back when Papa Tunde died, so another three must have came in the other girls places. I need to kill the other three in order to get Davina back"

-"Indeed the wherabouts of all that power or more importantly the whoabouts is something we need to figure out. Get everyone on it and get them to go and rustle up th¡e witches, lets see if when rendered powerless by the hijackers they will decide that my side is the best side to be on"

-"yeah ok, and How are you doing?"

-"What do you mean, you will have to be more precise with youre questions Marcelus"

-"Dont play it dumb with me Klaus, hey its just me and you here, no need to use the hard act here"

-"If you are refering to Caroline, I am feeling very well thankyou and you would be wise to keep youre tongue in check"

The last comment was said with a smirk, and not seriously. but the hint had been dropped, he could not show weakness not even to Marcel, even though they seemed to be on the road to fixing Marcels betrayal, Klaus would never trust him again, he actauly found it amusing that Marcel and Rebekah had actualy thought they would have succeeded in there plan with all those pathetic nightwalkers chaining him up, Well in the end Marcel had stepped down and now he was ultimatly very useful in running of their empire.  
He decided that enough work had been done today, and left knowing that Marcel would have the daywalkers on to the witches, loyal as they were to eachother, he knew that the witches from New Orleans would end up making an allegiance with him because they wanted their loved ones and their power back, and certainly wouldnt be happy that both their girls and their powers had been stolen. He decided to go home and see how Caroline was feeling afer her unatural behaviour. When he got home he asked one of the servants for Caroline and she told him the young Miss Forbes had gone to the city centre to do some shopping. He went to his study and found Elijah sitting reading in one of the comfortable armchairs by the window, he also noticed a slight dent in the wall behind the desk and smiled at the memory.

-"Niklaus, Is there any updates on our recent problem with the witches?"

-"No brother Im afraid not, but dont you worry Ive got people on it"

-"I just cant seem to rest easy not knowing what to expect, we are completly in the dark when it comes to where all that power went, and Im starting to wonder if it was the right desicion to consecrate mother, for her power also, which we know was inmense is now in the hands of whoever stole it at the harvest ritual"

-"Yes I know Elijah, and I am doing all I can, while others sit and read storys"

-"Now now Niklaus do not fret, I am reading Celestes grimoire I dont know why but I have the feeling she is part of this, if not why would Davina have had visions of her"

-"Good to know you are making yourself useful. Ill leave that in your capable hands then shall I? toodledoo"

With that he left the study and heard Caroline arriving in the courtyard carrying multiple bags and boxes.

-"Well youve been busy havnt you love?"

-"Well I decided my wardrobe needed renewing as this is not college"

-"Its not college but I am sure I can teach you a few things..."

-"I will have you know that Im fully in control of myself now and I will not be indulging in anymore atrocious activities"

-"Not any at all?"

-"That depends, What horrific activities are you offering?"

-"I dare you to follow me and find out..."

He left her standing there and sped off to hes rooms, she stood there open mouthed and then summoned a maid to take her bags to her room, and then sped after him.

-"Oh I see you are a brave little thing Miss Forbes"

-"I am brave Klaus, otherwise I would not be here"

-"Lets see just how brave you realy are shall we then?"

-"Lets just get somethings straight before I start to indulge in anything scandalous"

-"What is it you want to make clear love?"

He moved close as he spoke and breathed softly on her neck, she shivered and he carresed her neck with his lips, she shivered again and jumped back from him.

-"Play fair Klaus; stop cheating and listen to me"

-"I am playing fair, Im just anxious to start teaching my student about the euphoria that can be felt by an inmortal"

He leant into her again and teased her with his lips, when she was about to give in to the kiss he moved back.

-"What is it then? what are youre limits going to be? I hope there isnt any limits when it comes to me, because you now know exactly what youd be missing"

-"Youre ego needs deflating, but anyway just listen ok, you know how I generaly over think things right? well Ive decided that Ill do the fresh blood stuff, but from a glass, and as long as it comes from a source that fits with the human rules, by the way I like the human factions rules"

-"I thought you would"

-"Shh I havnt finished, but I will not feed of people again like that, last night was a one off and even though Im willing to accept somethings I will not change myself completly"

-"Is that all?"

-"What did you expect? I went a little OTT but Im sure all vampires do once in a while, but Im quite happy with how I am"

-"Fine"

-"Youre ok with it?"

-"Why would I not be? I fancy you like you are, I dont want you to turn into a bloodthirsty massmurderer. Because, young one..."

He moved closer again and whispered in her ear while breathing slowly on her throat...

-"First lesson, when a vampire lets the blood take over, they stop relishing in all the other things we can do like this..."

He started kissing her throat and gently moved her to the other room, there the tenderness stopped and they gave into to more feral instincts. He just couldnt get enough of her and she couldnt get enough of him, they were tireless and afterwards when they finaly were just laying there side by side reeling in the impact of both knowing that this insatiable need was never going to end. she moved to put one leg over hes and carresed hes chest with her finger nails.

-"Well who would have ever imagined this. Me and you like this"

-"Are you ashamed Caroline? truthfuly"

-"No Klaus, Im not ashamed, I never would have thought of myself in this place but Im definatly not ashamed of what I feel"

-"And what is it that you feel?"

-"At first I put it down to physical need, but deep down Ive always known you had an effect on me, you showed me a another side of yourself that nobody else got to see, it made me feel flattered, special, and now I realize that no matter how strong the Physical need is, I have an emotional need too. I want to be with you, I want to explore the other side of Kluas Mikaelson, the side nobody else knows exists, my Klaus"

-"Well Ive never been one to deal with feelings Caroline and you know that, Ive never realy had feelings for anybody but my siblings, and yet you have gotten under my skin in a way I never thought possible, and I think that I too am ready to explore the side of me I have kept hidden for 1000 years, and I want to explore it with you, but it will be a bumpy ride and I hope you are prepared for it"

-"As long as you keep rewarding in the right way, Im set to go"

-"In what way is that may one ask? haha like this little one..."

He started kissing her throat again and soon they were yet again lost in eachother.

-"Lets get ready for the night shall we? Oh and Caroline..."

-"Yes Klaus"

-"Lets keep our quest to explore youre Klaus our little secret shall we? you know reputation and all?"

-"Dont worry youre highness youre secrets safe with me"

She placed a kiss on his lips and went to her room to unpack the many things she had bought, wondering what to wear tonight to make her look desirable. She opted for a fitted knee length satin night blue number, with matching shoes, knowing Klaus liked her in blue and knowing her hair went perfect with this particular shade. She put her hair in blue combs, and put on he bracelet Klaus had given her for her birthday the night he had cured her for the first time. When she went downstairs Klaus was waiting for her looking exquisite himself, damn him, she thought he makes even casual look so hot. he beckoned her to where he was sat and offered her a drink, she took it and sat down next to him.

-"You look ravishing tonight Caroline"

-"You look quite dashing yourself"

-"Shall we leave then?"

-"After you..."

They walked out through the courtyard and caroline took his hand in hers and softly smiled when he looked at her surprised,

-"Its ok KIng Klaus nobodys watching shh."

-"hahahaha"

They left for the club and when they got there Klaus as usual had to do hes rounds and speak to everyone who mattered. Caroline sat at the bar and made idle chit chat with the waitress, she sipped on her drink and looked over to the back of the club where the vampires were having their way with the humans that were unlucky enough to be here, or lucky enough depending on haw you look at it, she cringed at the thought of her behaviour, but accepted it as an experience although one she wouldnt be having again.  
She noticed by Klauses stance in the corner of her eye by the way he stiffened, hes expresion changed to one of fury, he stormed after Diego, through a door situated at left back part of the dance floor. She could tell something wasnt right and went after him, she knocked on the door and when one of the inner circle daywalkers opened the door he looked at her in a strange way, wondering what Klauses lady friend was doing interupting an important meeting.

-"Its a private meeting miss"

-"Let her through believe it or not she has experience in supernatural disasters, and I believe she could have a valuable opinion"

Marcel who was sat on a chair facing Klaus just smirked thinking that for the first time in 1000 years hes sire had respect for somebody. The rest of the vampires reunited in the small office were caught off guard by the way Klaus trusted the young vampire that was a stranger to them, but agree or not none of them was going to oppose him.

-"So Diego fill me in where are we up to with those bloody witches?"

-"Well we went and rustled up the cauldron and just like we thought they are as ignorant as we are on to where the power went, they say there is no way it went back into the earth because then the sacrificed girls would have come back, somebody has definatly stole all the power."

-"So we are now certain that a witch or multiple witches have usurped the place of those girls, and considering the amount of power including that belonging to my mother, no single witch would be able to harness it alone, so we can asume that there will be one witch back from hell for each of the girls, and considering that young Monique returned when Papa Tunde died the solution to our problems is finding out who and where those three usurpers are and send them back to hell"

-"Klaus if they made the effort to hijack the harvest to come back there must be a reason for it, so they must have a plan, and seeing as Papa Tunde came after us, the other three will surely be after us too, Damn it all I want is Davina back Ill confront the three of them myself it means getting her back"

-"The brave Marcelus, confronting them yourself will just get you killed"

-"As long as Davina gets the chance to live I dont care"

-"Lets not get hasty shall we, Ive dealt with enough witches in my timw to know we have to keep cool heads and learn as much as we can"

-"Ok then think three witches youve pissed off enough for them to come back"

-"Three? considering the vast amounts of them ive pissed off, we will be here forever"

-"Can I say something?"

-"Yes Caroline certainly what is it?"

-"Well basicly you need to know who the three witches that have came back are right? well Ive been thinking what if you could speak to the person who knows everything that happens on the otherside?"

-"Yeah right"

-"I advise you to shut up Diego I think I know where this is going" Said Klaus with an all knowing face.

-"Yeah shut up Diego, I happen to know a lot about the otherside and I know it has an anchor that holds it together and that the anchor happens to be a person, and that person who died and came back as the anchor sees all that happens there, they will have had to go through her to come back in corporeal state, and just for the record I happen to have that person on speed dial"

She said it all with a look of complete satisfaction on her face at having got one over on Diego who had been downright rude, and even though Klaus had shut him up, she wanted to be respected for herself not for Klauses sake. When she looked at him he had that "Klaus" with the grin that made most females feel faint.

-"Right well meeting is over until Caroline gets in touch with her friend Bonnie. I will let you know how to procede from here when its been decided, I shall have to speak to Rebekah and Elijah also, until then keep your ears to the ground and let me know anything you hear."

Everybody left exept Marcel and Caroline.

-"Well you arnt just a pretty face are you? Now I know why hes like he is when it come to you"

-"Good evening Marcel"

The last was said with a warning tone, he took Caroline by the hand and they left. Having had enough tonight and his problems on the way to be solutioned, he decided to go home and spend the evening with the lovely vampire who never ceased to surprise him.  
Caroline called Bonnie and explained her situation and what she needed from her, Bonnie was not keen to help the hybrid that had caused so much heartache to all her loved ones, but after Caroline had stood by her when she had lost herself to expresion she knew shge had to help her friend.

-"Caroline the problem is that, yeah I feel when people cross over and not many people cross back, so yeah I remember feeling a diferent kind of pull a lighter kind of pain, but I cant do anything from here"

-"What do you mean Bonnie, you are what holds a whole other dimension together, you must be able to do something"

-"Like you just said a whole dimension, its the same world but on a diferent kind of, I dont know, shall I say frequency, so even though I feel every supernatural being that dies because their spirit has to go through me, when somebody comes back, unless they come through near me I can only sense them slightly"

-"What about asking you know, the ghosts?"

-"Ghosts usualy stay where they are bound to so Id have to come to you"

-"Bonnie Bennet I love you to the end of the earh and back, I will make this up to you I promise"

They said there goodbyes and that they would call eachother tomorrow with travel details. And caroline went to Klauses rooms to get some sleep, or not she thought to herself.

WELL I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR. I AM OPEN TO ANY OPINIONS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, XXXX


	11. Chapter 11

WELL IVE BEEN A LITTLE STUCK TODAY ABOUT HOW TO CARRY ON, I GOT LOST ON THE WHOLE KLAROLINE... NOW FOR SOME OTHER MATTERS, THERE WILL STILL BE KLAROLINE THOUGH, THEYVE WANTED EACHOTHER FOR OVER TWO YEARS SO THEY HAVE A LOT TO CATCH UP ON

Caroline waited anxiously for Bonnie to arrive, Klaus had sent somebody to get her from the airport. She was fidgeting and wringing her hands.

-"What is it Caroline? seeing as you get to see the young bennet witch slash anchor you dont seem very happy about it"

-"I realy cant wait to see her, but I know Im in for a lecture about how I shouldnt be here"

-"Here, as in with me, the evil murderous hybrid?"

-"She cares for me, she doesnt want me to get hurt, or considering we are talking about the murderous hybrid! even worse than hurt"

-"Well if she thinks I would ever do anything to hurt you she is mistaken, and If she cares about you as much as you say, she should accept your decision to be happy with me"

-"Just be on youre best behaviour, and she will see how happy I am here and hopefully accept it to, just like we accepted Elenas relationship with Damon"

-"I will be on my best behaviour, because She seems to be the only posible lead we have on theese blasted witches and the power they stole"

-"Klaus please I can hear her coming be nice..."

He looked at her with a angelic look on hes face and making a sign of a halo on the top of his head.

Diego entered the main room with Bonnie just behind him Caroline ran to her friend hugging her.

-"Boooonie Bennett Ive missed you so much, I cant believe youre here. God Ive missed you"

-"Erm Caroline uuuhh vampire strength, youre crushing me"

-"Oh sorry Im just so happy to see you"

-"Im glad to see you too caroline, Ive missed you too.  
Hello Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah"

The second part was said colder but politly, Bonnie always used good manners

-"Hello Bonnie,Its nice to see you and I want to thank you for coming to help us with our little problem"

-"Klaus your problem is far from little and I am here because Caroline asked me to help her and Stefan wanted me to help aswell"

-"Stefan?" said Rebekah, "he actualy wanted you to help us"

-"Who me? sure I wanted to help you out, we are afterall friends"

-"Stefaaan"

Said Rebekah running to hug him, the hug lasted a little too long to be in public view

-"Hum Hum I appreciate the fact that you have returned to help us Stefan"

-"Elijah always the polite one of us, well it seems little sister the younger Salvatore cant keep away from you"

-"Shut it Nik, unless you want me to repeat certain things my sensitive hearing has heard lately, and stop butting in to my bloody life"

-"No need to get worked up poppycock, I have learned by past errors, and I now know I can not choose youre love interests for you, and actualy I have to say, I consider Stefan to be one of the only ones worthy of you"

-"Well Klaus I am flattered, Caroline seems to be rubbing off well on you" Said Stefan sarcasticly

-"Well enough of idle chit chat, we have pressing matters that need to be addressed so all of you go on and catch up with your respective (friends)"

At the last comment he winked teasingly at Rebekah, who pulled her tongue at him, they surprised those around them by how they could be so hatefull one minute and then play with eachother like little children the next.

-"Come on Bonnie Ill show you to youre room, and you can fill me in in everthing thats happened since I left"

When they got to Bonnies room they both sat on the bed and Bonnie was in awe of the luxurys she saw.

-"Wow The Originals certainly know how to live in style, but I suppose 1000 years on earth and the art of compulsion help a lot when it comes to growing a fortune"

-"Booonie youre not going to get all judgy on me are you? Ive realy missed you and I just want you to understand"

-"What is there to understand? I dont get it Caroline this is Klaus"

-"I dont expect you to forgive what he has done or to even forget it, but I need you to understand, that there is another part of him that only I can see, he would never hurt me, and Im going to say something outloud that I have not even been able to admit to myself, Bonnie Im in love with him, its real, the most real thing Ive ever felt, the way he makes me feel when we are alone its..."

-"Uuuh to much information Caroline, look Im not going to lie and say Im happy you fell for him, but I am happy to know he makes you happy, all I want for you is that you be happy, but if he ever hurts you I will make it my lifes mision to end him"

-"Thankyou for understanding me Bonnie Now I can truely be happy knowing I didnt have to loose my best friends to be happy"

They hugged and carried on catching up. Little did they know that Klaus being the suspicious person he was, thought Bonnie would be convincing Caroline to leave him, but when he heard what caroline had said about him he felt something he had never felt in 1000 years it was genuine happiness.

That evening all set out for Marcels club, and all the interested partys entered the back office, the witches had decided they wanted their power back and had saw they had no choice but to side with Klaus.

-"Well here we all are, and seeing as you have came Sophie, as the last living elder of youre people, I take it you have realized that the most convenient desicion is for you to join teamklaus"

-"Unfortunatly Klaus yes we seem to have no choice, we want our powers back and we want our girls back so yes we are for now on teamklaus"

-"Niklaus I am sure that youre ego is not needed at this moment in time, we are supposed to be joining forces to defeat a common enemy"

-"Oh Elijah, always the sensible one but alas you are right brother, we have business to atend to. Bonnie by all means fill us in on what you know"

-"Well when I was in MYstic Falls I could not find anything out, exept that it took a witch with a great power to confiscate the power of a harvest when I got here I had a very interesting conversation with somebody I didnt expect to find here in New Orleans, but apparently when a witch is consecrated in a certain place, her spirit is tied to that place and this witch also has certain ties here apart from her place of rest, she was also the most powerful witch that existed exept for my ancestor Quetsiyah"

The three originals were all looking at eachother thinking that what they were thinking was imposible.

-"Bonnie are you refering to our mother?"

-"Yes Elijah I am talking about The Original Witch, she is here and knows a way to weaken the witches that have stolen the power, once weakened thay can be defeated"

-"Oh and I am supposed to trust mother after she tried to kill us and then stole my body"

-"Rebekah your mom has changed her mind about you, witches are all connected to nature and even though she broke the rules of nature by creating you, she still feels natures power, and she knows that if nature has allowed Klaus to procreate that it is for a reason"

-"Yes Im sure the traitorous bitch is sat in supernatural purgatory right now knitting booties for her grandaughter to be"

-"Klaus she has hope for you all, your baby is like a beacon of hope for her, she also knows that this baby will be the most powerful being that ever existed, it will not only be a hybrid, but part wolf, part vampire, part human and part witch. If you had never been turned into vampires you would have been witches and the baby as her living descendent is part witch, and also, because Hayley was human before triggering her curse the baby is also part human, she sees youre redemption in your child and her forgivness from the spirits so she can finaly rest in peace"

-"So tell me what is Esthers major plan"

-"She is not happy at all that theese thieves have her power along with the original power from the harvest,and if we can take Esthers power off them they will be weakened, and we would have a chance. She has told me what needs to be done we need to deconsecrate her remains"

-"Thats not posible"

-"Listen Sophie I have contact with all witches living and dead and Im telling you that if anybody knows a way around any spell its Esther she has been watching the world go by for the past 1000 years"

-"And how do we do what has never been done by any witch?"

-"We need a blood sacrifice and that has to be that of those who gave blood to consecrate her, and the babys blood is so potent it is capable of making any spell posible. Then I have to talk you through the ritual and the spell because I have no power myself, she said that after that, it will all become clear, and that her power will be well used"

-"If youve been over there have you seen Davina? is she conscious about what has happened to her? is she in pain?can I get her back?"

-"I forgot your name"

-"Marcel"

-"Well marcel, Davina and the other two girls are not here nor there but me as the anchor to both worlds am the only person that can comunicate with them, and she is not in pain, just frustrated at her situation, but she has also heard a few interesting things when she first died she could hear the imposters, and even though she has no idea who they are, she knows that one has not come back from the dead, but has never died, she has been living in other witches bodies for 200 is the one who made this whole thing posible. Not consecrating a witch leaves her open to the chance to posess other witches, although not all would do such a inhuman thing"

-"CELESTE I knew she had something to do with this, I mourned her, I suffered deeply after loosing her, I buried her away from her people by her request and it was just a manipulation, her love turned to hate when I didnt go against my brother to protect her and now we are all paying for my devotion to my siblings, she orquestrated this whole thing after plotting for two centurys"

-"Calm down brother, but I have to say I told you so, I told you she was no good for you and look how right I was, she has been planning to destroy you for 200 years"

-"Oh Niklaus just shut up, it seems all the situations we ever find ourselves in like this one, originate from you being an arshole"

-"Rebekah, if you dont want me to take my very bad mood out on you I advise you to be quiet"

-"Can we just leave 1000 years of The Original family drama and let me carry on. Davina also said she knows the names, but only the names of the three that did come back from the dead, one was Papa Tunde who is already back where he came from, the other one was a witch named Bastiana who Davina knows personaly..."

-"That twisted bitch she was one of our elders and she has stole our power, Ill kill her with my own hands" said Sophie

-"And the last one is a witch named Genevieve"

-"I dont believe it, Genevieve, Well there is nothing worse than a witch scorned and revenge thirsty about a frustrated love, Back in 1919 when me and Rebekah were together I had Genevieve do a few spells to help us keep our relationship from klaus and she got obsessed with me, she hexed Rebekah, to the point that she was loosing her mind and wanted to make somebody dagger her, to be free of the madness, I saw I was going to loose Rebekah and I had to snap her neck from behind to break the hex on Rebekah"

-"Well thats what you get for carrying on behind my back the pair of you" Said Klaus

-"Well I realy cant believe that they have gone to all this trouble, usurping those girls places just for revenge on an ex, I thought just Quetsiyah had that crazy jealous revenge plan mania, but its obviously a witch thing, and what are we supposed to do? Bonnie fill us in" Said an amazed Stefan

-"Stefann if everybody would stop interupting me, I would have finished by now. We need to return to where you set your mother to peace and I shall give Sophie the instructions Esther gives me and then, she said, it will all be clear, but she also said she needs something that belonged to Celeste, and that she knows Elijah kept somthing of hers an amulet that is the anchor to her power, she also said that doing this will maybe help her finaly be at peace, as most witches stay on the other side until they have nothing tying them to this world and then they just stop existing, but after creating the whole race of vampires, she has never been at peace. So tonight we will do the ritual I suggest everybody gets some rest and you Elijah make sure you find the amulet"

They all went home and Bonnie retired to her room to meditate and prepare herself, even if she had no power she needed to make peace with the spirits she had abandoned to use expression last year, to be able to pull this off. She didnt know why Esther had advised her to do that, but she would follow all her instructions.

Klaus was in hes room in a foul mood, not believing hes mother had good intentions and also realizing the power hes daughter would harness and how she would be a threat to all supernatural beings and that she would not be safe until she learned to control and use her power. He would protect hes baby against anything and evrything, NOBODY would hurt her. All in all he had many worries floating around in hes head, Caroline knocked on the door and sheepishly asked if she could come in

-"I understaand if you want to be alone, I know its a lot to take in but I just want you to know Im here for you"

-"No Caroline I dont want to be alone, I want to be with you...please make me forget that my mother betrayed me, that she hated my siblings and I even though she created us, that she is a hypocrite who made us when it was convenient for her, but then wanted to destroy us when she couldnt handle the spirits punishment, that she allowed my father to beat me and abuse me because she had been unfaithful. I hate her Caroline, because all I ever wanted was for her to love me like the rest of my siblings instead of seeing me as a reminder of her sin"

She had never seen such raw pain in hes eyes, it broke her heart to see him so emotionlaly vunerable, he was hurting and she just wanted to end hes pain and console him.

-"Klaus you need to make peace with the past, forget all that hurt you, all that as been eating at you for centurys, making you ruthless, you caused pain because you were in pain, you broke the curse to unleash the wolf in you to make yourself invincible, so nobody could hurt you. People see you as a monster but I see you as a hurt man,but you have a chance to be happy. youre going to be a father Klaus, you are a vampire and you are going to have a child, youve been conceded a miracle, your siblings love you, and so do I..."

-"What did you just say?"

-"What you heard, I love you, I dont even understand it myself, all I know is that I cant live without you now, you have changed my perception of the world, of myself, and made me feel a way I never thought possible"

Klaus grabbed her by the face and kissed her softly, looking into her eyes bearing hes whole soul to her with that look, her beautiful eyes so sincere wide with feeing, feeling he knew to be true.

-"You have no idea what you mean to me Caroline Forbes"

With that he kissed her again, softly and sweetly, but as everytime they were together like this, passion and hunger took over and they found themselves ripping off eachothers clothes, and clinging to eachother desperatly as if their lives depended on that moment. The world and the witches and the problems all disapeared, all that mattered was the there and now and that they were together and hungry for eachother, He wizzed her to the otherside of the room and held her against the wall, she wooshed him back and they knocked into a table completly destroying the antique, he sped her forcefully one more time into the wall, leaving a crack in it, they finaly stopped banging about the room,before they demolished the whole house, and fell on the bed, he smothered her in kisses and she felt him abandon himself to her in a way he hadnt before, when he finaly felt release and she was also fully fulfilled they fell asleep wrapped around eachother, Klaus was dreaming of how he could face anything with this young vampire by his side. And Caroline was dreaming of a future with HER Klaus, an eternity by hes side and all the world had to both slept peacefully, full of hope.

WELL IVE BEEN ON HOLIDAY AND NOT UPDATED FOR A FEW DAYS, I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING WHAT IM DOING WITH THE STORY, AND I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, XXXX


	12. Chapter 12

I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR

Just as night began to fall, Klaus started to stir feeling fully at peace, than he remembered all he had to do that night, he could not believe the fact that he had actualy fell asleep with the task that awaited them all that evening, but he had to admit that hes baby vampire did give him a run for hes money when it came to tiring him out, although he also had to admit that the relaxation he felt came from deeper inside than just physical release, it came from the fact that after 1000 years with only hes siblings by hes side, he had finaly found somebody that sincerly cared for him,the words she had said to him engraved in hes mind forever, she was willing to stay by his side, accepting all hes past sins and hes flaws. The connection he had with her was unbreakable, never would he feel like this if it wasnt with her, but that ofcourse was ot a thing he would not admit to anybody, after all he had many enemys and hes feelings for Caroline were a weakness that could be used against him. She started to wake up and opened one eye looking up at him, he looked at her with her hair a mess allover the pillow and a sleepy sexy look in her eyes and she looked so enticing to him, she leaned in to kiss him softly and put her arms around him, loving the feeling that just being there with him gave her, she kissed him again and this time Klaus deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, and once again they both fell victims of the uncontrolable passion that enveloped their very beings, they would never tire of eachother, the hunger they felt for eachother, they both knew would last for as long as they lived, and being vampires that was eternity. Afterwards they both sat in Klauses tub and Klaus was surprised to find himself lathering her blonde locks and softly washing her back. She turned around and kissed him fiercly wishing they could stay for ever like this, but being the eternal responsable control freak she was, she knew they had to get on with the ritual, She kissed him a little longer and when she heard him slightly moan, she flashed out of the tub and into the shower to rinse her hair, then she blew him a kiss put on hes bathrobe and wooshed to her room to get ready, he was left there in the tub laughing at the way she teased him. Later on in the main room everybody was ready and going over last details. Stefan was sat very close to Rebekah, and Bonnie looked at him in a knowing way, he just shrugged, and even though she wasnt a fan of the original sister, she had to admit that Stefan had been to hell and back and deserved to be happy, even if it was with Rebekah, and she saw a change in him lately and she admitted begrudgingly it was thanks to Rebekah. Elijah was stood in the corner with Hayley, muttering to her and not hes usual calm self.

-"Bonnie I would like you to answer something for me"

-"Shoot"

-"Is it posible in anyway that Hayley can stay here protected from the amount of magic that is going to be released this evening"

-"No Im sorry but she has to be there, she is the source of the babys blood"

-"But surely if its just the blood we can take a vial of it without having to endanger her or the child"

-You dont understand, the baby is the main ingredient, for want of a better word, in this spell, and Klaus and Hayley are responsable for its existence and the unique cross of all known existing races, human and wolf from Hayley, Vampire wolf and witch from Klaus, They need to be there, along with you and Rebekah as your mother descendents and ofcourse Sophie and me to be guided by Esther through the whole ritual"

-"Well little wolf I advise you to stay by my or Elijahs side the whole time so I can rest assured that my child is safe"

-"Humphh father of the year"

Sophie was sat very quietly thinking that even with loopholes in spells and rituals, power never just dissapeared, like energy, it went from one place to another and being magic it went from one witch to another after passing through the earth, and once the Original Witch, regained her power from the imposters, she would have to pass it on to somebody, seeing as she was dead, and her being the only witch would be the one to absorb it, she couldnt believe the vast amount of power she would wield, and oh boy she couldnt wait, she would show them all. They all left for the site where Esthers remains were buried and at Bonnies instructions stood in a circle around the gravesite. Klaus saw Bonnie concentrating and looking into space...

-"I take it youre here mother, I just hope this isnt one of you plans to end us, because you will only fail, and I will find someway to make your purgatory seem like heaven compared to what you will experience in a diferent type of hell"

-"She said to tell you (Calm down Niklaus I am here to help you as you will soon see)"

Bonnie started to empty a sack of salt to design a pentagram on the floor above the gravesite, while she was calmly giving sophie instructions to make other symbols, two were the sign of vampires, where Elijah and Rebekah would stand, one was the sign for the hybrid, the other was the sign of the wolf and directly in the middle was the sybol of the witch. Caroline and Stefan just stood back and watched both admiring the way Bonnie took charge of the situation. Bonnie made everybody take their places handing each a dagger to cut thier hands with when the time came.

-"Shes telling me what you have to chant, Sophie you have to be sure to pronounce just as I do, and when THe blood is drawn you have to throw Celestes amulet into the centre of the circle. Are you ready?"

-"Yes lets do this..."

-"Repeat after me..dimitte me virtus a deceptoribus. Te spiritus, omnes recti merentis dare posse. libera manu mea, et sanguinem Filii mei offertur.. dimitte me virtus a deceptoribus. Te spiritus, omnes recti merentis dare posse. libera manu mea, et sanguinem Filii mei offertur.."

Sophie repeated the words and entered some kind of trance, repeating the same words over and over, all of a sudden the pentagram came alive in flames and under Esthers influence, Bonnie shouted NOW, each person cut their palm and let their blood flow onto their respective symbols and then Sophie threw Celestes amulet into the center of the pentagram and it exploded in mid air, its turqouise coulored stone falling in the center of the witches symbol, all felt a rush of power travel through them like nothing they had experienced before, Sophie came out of her trance, and all of a sudden an image appeared in the middle of the pentagram where the amulet had exploded, and their stood a cloudy image of Esther.

-"My children I am solely responsable for creating you and then I tried to end you, but now I have learned things and the fact that the spirits have allowed this child to exist means it will exist for some reason I have no knowledge of, for nature as made a miracle"

The three originals stood there mesmerized by the cloudy vision of their mother and the sound of her voice.

-Niklaus, I ask you to forgive me, I should have protected you from Mikael, from all the hurt you have suffered, for if I would have you would not have ever become so ruthless, but rest assured my beatiful blue eyed boy youre redemption will come and you will feel the love you were denied."

Klaus had tears in hes eyes at listening to those words.

-"My noble Elijah, you have been a father to youre siblings and I am very proud of the way you have always stood by them and kept them united against all odds"

-"My beatiful sweet Rebekah, My only daughter,I am so sorry, and just know this youre karma will change, you will fianly be able to feel at peace"

-"And now my last gift to you all before I finaly go to a peacefull resting place, after 1000 years of being trapped on the other side. Bennett witch come closer please. Bonnie moved closer and Esther beckoned her to enter the pentagram"

Sophie was just waiting impatiently wanting to recieve all that power that this so called Celeste had stole. Bonnie entered the pentagram and stood facing Esther who retrieved the stone from the amulet that had survived the explosion and touched bonnies forehead with her left hand and then with her right hand and holding the stone she touched Bonnies heart, and started chanting in a language not even the originals understood, Bonnie started to writhe and scream in pain, but nobody could move to help her, all were stuck in their positions, Caroline was trying so hard to move to get to her friend but all her attempts were for nothing, Stefan stood wide eyed and hayley and the originals seemed to be in a trance again, their hands still dripping blood. Then another image appeared in the Pentagram and Elijah even in his tranced state recognized her to be Celeste, but in her true form, just like when they had been together 200 years ago, Celeste was surprised to have been brought here and didnt understand what was happening, Esther took her hand away from Bonnies forehead and placed it on the Celestes heart, the three of them were linked and the three started to tremble, Esther still chanting and both Bonnie and Celeste sreaming in pain, then there was a flash of light and the flames of the pentagram soared higher. Then all of a sudden the fire just went out Bonnie fell to the ground her eyes completly white and Celeste fell too her eyes completly black, both were unconscious.

-" Do not fear, what I have done is gave Bonnie the recompensation she deserves for all she has done in the past, it seems that all the good she has done in the past, holds more weight with the spirits than the dark expression she used manipulated by Silus, Celeste also has what she deserves, after impersonating others and stealing their lives for two centurys, she will not be able to harm anybody again. The young Bennett witch as returned to her original self, she is once more a witch, and Celeste is now rendered powerless and is now the anchor. But I must warn you it is not over, your enemys are now weakened, but they have in their possesion a weapon that could make even you you Niklaus victim of the worst agony imaginable, barely conscious and feeling only pain..."

And all of a sudden she was not there, they were all left mesmerized in the smoke and ash that was blowing around them, Caroline was the first to react and she ran to Bonnie, who was still unconscious, Caroline could hear she had a normal heartbeat and figured she was just exhausted by the trauma of what had just happened to her. Klaus walked over to Carolines side and picked Bonnie up gently in hes arms, feeling a deep respect for the bravery of the young witch.

-"Lets all go home shall we, and celebrate our victory. Then tomorrow its back to business, I want that weapon and I want Bastiana and Genevieve dead"

Everybody was silent and followed Klaus home, Rebekah was silent and glassy eyed, she couldnt believe she had saw her mother again, and that her mother did afterall still love her. Elijah was fussing over hayley and her cut palm, that had started to heal already, her babys blood healing her mother from the inside. Stefan just walked by Rebekahs side and held her hand, looking at her and nodding, letting her know he was there if she needed him. They just left Celeste there on the floor in the middle of the fading pentagram. When they got home Klaus took Bonnie to her room and left Caroline there with her waiting for her to come to, then he went downstairs finding Elijah in the study quite shaken up. Rebekah had retired to her rooms.

-"So Elijah what do you think about all that occured this evening, I for one am still reeling at the fact that mother swooped in to save the day, last time we saw her she was plotting our demise"

-"I know I am surprised also Niklaus and I have to admit quite taken avack at all that happened tonight"

-"I take it you saw that Hayley was well before she retired"

-"Yes rest assured that both mother and child are fine,such a strong heartbeat the child has"

-"Yes I know she is going to be something else"

-"I also cant seem to discern what mother meant when she refered to the child as being the most powerful being to exist, that fact worries me intensly, you know she will be targeted by many until she is of an age that she will be able to harness that power and use it correctly"

-Yes Elijah, believe it or not, I also worry about my daughter, but I also know we will all protect her with our lives as a family, always and forever"

-"Another matter is fretting in my mind, the weapon mother refered to, if it can put you down Niklaus, it must hold a vast amount of power, and it has been astutly made, by somebody that knows there is no way to kill you, but by what mother said, the effects would be worse than death"

-Yes I know but in war you have to win various battles, one has been won, and now in the ones that follow we will also come out as the victors. I will not permit any pesky little ghosty witch to use any kind of weapon on me, when I get my hands on them, they will wish they never left the hell they were in because I plan to give them pain and agony and kill them slowly, I shall feed off them, break every bone in their bodies, then I shall heal them and start again and again until I am bored"

-I"m very sure youre vengeance will be very coulorful Niklaus"

They heard a commotion in the courtyard and both went out to see what was going on at such a late hour. And there stood Marcel with a conscious but obviously exhausted Davina cradled in hes arms.

-"I waited at the graveyard and I heard her stiring inside the tomb I ripped it open and there she was, but she seems to be in shock or something"

Rebekah appeared in the courtyard and she inmediatly took control of the situation.

-"Oh just bloody move you idiot, give her to me, the girl as been niether dead nor alive for the past two months, she needs warmth, and rest, uhhh males a such a useless race"

She took Davina out of Marcels arms and took her upstairs to the room she had stayed in before the harvest ritual went so wrong, she put her into bed and covered her in heavy blankets, left a lamp on next to the bed and sat on a chair next to her so that she wouldnt be alone when she awakened. Marcel was downstairs with Klaus and Elijah in the main room, Klaus served him a drink, and felt sorry for hes protegee sat there on a chair nervously stamping hes feet.

-"Calm down Marcel, shes back thats all that matters"

-"I had my doubts of Davina coming back, Celeste was rendered powerless but she did not die"

-"Elijah I think its logical reasoning that to be an anchor to the otherside she is in no way alive"

-"Bonnie was alive Niklaus"

-Bonnie croossed from the otherside and became the anchor and came back to the living, maybe Celeste being alive... she had to pass over to the dead to be the anchor"

-"Why do you guys think that Davina was the one to come back when you ended Celeste, I mean Davina was the last one to die out of the four girls that were sacrificed"

-"Well Marcel I reckon that each imposter took one of the girls places, and obviously my brothers choice in women has never been good, so Celeste being a manipulating evil bitch obviously took Davinas place, because as you well remember, at the time of her death Davina had an incredible amount of power, so much it was literaly pouring out of her"

-"Well I for one am going to rest for night for one does not know what to expect tomorrow to bring, Goodnight Niklaus, Marcel."

-"Goodnight Elijah sleep tight"

Said Klaus in quite high spirits seeing how things were turning out. Marcel left the main room and went to Davinas room and told Rebekah to go and rest.

-"I dont want her to wake up alone Marcel, after all the poor girl has been through"

-"I want to stay Rebekah, I want to be here when she wakes up, I didnt manage to keep her alive and now shes back I need to be here when she comes to."

-"But do you think you have good enough bedside manners to assist a traumatized girl back from the dead?"

-"Rebekah stop being so stubborn will you, I know all that happened tonight and I know you and that you are probably emotionaly messed up, you just dont want to sleep because its all to much to take in, seeing youre mother and all."

-Yes I admit you are right, and I also admit you know me even better than my brothers, who by the way have not even bothered to ask how I am, Nik is probably still just plotting on how he can rule the world and Elijah as always is by hes side."

-"Rebekah, just relax, accept the fact youre mother is sorry for the hurt she caused you, she did love you and even in death managed to save us all from whatever Celeste had planned for us."

-"Its just a lot to take in."

-"Hey go and find youre new boytoy and let Mr Salvatore keep you occupied, Im sure he can keep your mind of everything"

. She playfully punched him in the arm and laughed then she went to her rooms and there was Stefan sat reading on her bed.

-"You okay?"

-"Yes Im just still in awe by the fact I saw my mother"

-"You wanna talk about it?"

-"NO I dont just make me forget for tonight, Ill deal with it in the morning"

She moved closer to him and kissed him, in an instant she had forgot all her woes and was lost in the pleasure of having Stefan her in her bed to console sat anxiously by Bonnies side waiting for her to wake up, Klaus walked in to the room and asked if she needed anything, she said no that she just wanted Bonnnie to wake up, he left the room and went to hes own rooms, feeling lonely when he realized it was the first night in many he would sleep alone. Marcel was just like caroline waiting for Davina to wake up.

WELL THAT CHAPTER WAS REALY COMPLICATED TO WRITE WITH ALL THE RITUAL STUFF AND TRANSLATING THE SPELL TO LATIN. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, PLZ R


	13. Chapter 13

WELL THAT TWIST ABOUT BONNIE JUST CAME TO ME WHILE WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER, I THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA BECAUSE THE POWER HAD TO GO SOMEWHERE AFTERALL, AND WHERE BETTER THAN CAROLINES BEST SOPHIE DOES NOT DESERVE IT.

Just as daylight was breaking, Caroline who was lying next to Bonnie dozing, but still alert for any change in her friends current state, she felt Bonnie move slightly and when she looked at her she saw her eyes were fluttering open. When she fully opened them she looked scared and started to shake.

. -"Bonnie its me Caroline, youre safe, youre going to be ok"

-"Caroline? whats going on?"

-"You mean you dont remember last nights ritual?"

-"Its all a little hazy in my mind."

-"Try to remember slowly, Ill fill you in on the details you cant remember."

-"Caroline... I feel strange...Oh my god Caroline I can feel it!"

-"Feel it? what do you mean?"

-"Caroline I can feel the earth, the trees, the water, Caroline I can feel NATURE again."

-"So Esther was right then, it did work."

-"Now I remember I have my power back, and even better is the fact I never have to feel the agony of somebody traveling through me when they passover."

-"Oh Bonnie Im so happy for you, go on try something"

. Bonnie lifted her hand and closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts on a antique candelabra on the mantel, suddenly all three candles burst in to light. when she opened her eyes she couldnt believe what her eyes were seeing. She knew then that the spirits and nature had forgiven her for loosing herself to expression, and she had learned from her time as the anchor and would never tap into such dark forces again. Caroline left her to take it all in and went to get a shower and to find out what murderous plan Klaus had for the other two witches that were still aroud, she knocked on Davinas door and found Marcel keeping vigil at her bedside.

-"Any change?"

-"Well she keeps muttering and her heartbeat is fine so I think her bodys just letting her mind rest"

-"Well let me know when shes ok and can recieve visitors, I cant wait to meet the teenage witch who nearly ended New Orleans."

-"Yeah sure I will"

-"Oh and my friend Bonnie is awake and she has her powers back so Esther was sincere about everyting"

-"Thats good we are going to need all the help we can get, cos this Genevieve is the craziest witch I ever met"

-"Im going to go and find Klaus, do you know where he is?"

-"No I havnt left this room since last night"

-"Ok see ya"

-"Bye"

Caroline went to the study presuming thats where shed find klaus, pondering on a way to maim, torture and destroy the two witches left that were a threat to them. And she was right, there he was pacing the length of the study back and forth.

-"Hey"

-Caroline, how is our young Bennett witch? I take it she has awoken seeing as you have left her alone"

-Yes Klaus shes awake and your mom was right, Bonnie has her power back plus she never has to feel a supernatural death ever again, she feels nature, you know like witches do, so that also means shes back in the spirits good books after the expresion mess and the fact I killed a coven of witches for her sake, I am just so happy for her, she was only half Bonnie when she came back without her powers"

Klaus was looking at her with an amused look

-"Yeah I know babbling right, Im just so happy for her. You an the other hand dont look happy at all, Any news on the other two life theives?"

-"No I am anxiously waiting for news, I have about 20 daywalkers out there questioning the whole supernatural comunity, Elijah has took Hayley to the Bayuoh to speak to her cousin Eve the only werewolf that isnt cursed. I just dont know what to do, I just hope Davina will awaken soon and tell us what she has learned this whole time in the half alive, half dead state she was in. Why its taking them so long I can not fathom, incompetence is something that irritates me and when Im irritated I tend to extract vital organs."

-"Klaus youre just nervous and tense you need to calm down, as soon as they know something they will let you know. Besides I dont think they will attack straight away after looseing Celeste"

-"How can you expect me to relax Caroline? Do you know the responsibility I have?"

She turned around and Klaus thought she was going to storm off, but instead she locked the door, and slowly walked to him, she stood behind him and started rubbing hes shoulders and hes back.

-"See youre all tense, sit down Ill fix it for you"

She pushed him gently so he was sat on the chair, and from behind started massaging his shoulders, hes neck and hes back, she felt him start to relax, and then moved her hands over his shoulders and started rubbing his chest, he sighed and she reveled in the power she felt she had over him, she came around the chair and sat on his lap facing him, still rubbing hes shoulders and hes chest, he had closed his eyes. and she started to breathe softly on his throat, her warm breath making him shudder, she started to unbutton hes shirt and carried on massaging hes chest and shoulders, hes breath started deepening and she started to place soft kisses on hes throat, she nipped him slightly on the side of hes neck, and he moaned and murmered.

-"Caroline you are going to be the death of me"

-"Shhh, just relax"

It was too much for him, the witches and the troubles had slipped hes mind and he stood up in a brusque movement with her in hes arms, her legs wrapped around hes waist, he slammed her onto the desk after throwing everthing off it, and ripped her shirt to shreds, he started placing hungry kisses all over her, and they both fumbled with the rest of their clothing. She was burning up inside a feral need consuming her whole soul, he was rough and loving at the same time, but now she had lost the control she had just minutes ago, now he was in charge of the situation and Caroline was rendered powerless by the desire that burned her. She craved one thing...

-"Bite me Klaus"

-"My bite is poison and excruciating"

-"please... just bite me, I want that conection"

-"No caroline not again"

-"Bite me god damn it I cant take this!"

She moved her hair to the side, still lay on the table with him between her legs, she lifted up a little and offered him her throat, He dropped hes fangs and hes eyes turned yellow and bit he softly, but the blood was too much for him, he started to drink hungrily, and she moaned, He managed to pull himself away and this time to cure her before the venom started to harm her, instead of offering her hes wrist, he offered her throat, something he had never ever done, she dropped her fangs and fed desperatly the power in his blood giving her a total high like never before.

-"Thats enough love, Im going to be needing some blood left in my veins you know"

He gently wiped her mouth and then they gave in to more physical needs. basking later in the aftermath of their unique conection and passionate needs, Klaus was completly at ease.

-"I told you I would make you relax..."

-"You are a devilish minx you know that dont you?"

-"I have to be devilish to be with the devil himself"

-"YOU never cease to surprise me Caroline, and I dont know what I would do now without you here by my side"

-"I will always be by your side, aslong as you want me, we have eternity remember, thats one thing We can thank Katherine for"

-" I will always want you. You are my queen"

Afterwards they both wizzed of to put some clothes on before anybody noticed their lack of manners when it came to sleeping together. In Davinas room, she was more conscious by the minute and mumbling, she opened her eyes and the first person she saw was her saviour Marcel.

-"Marcel, you came for me"

-"Ofcourse I did D."

-"So much as happened I could sense it all and heard things but I just couldnt move"

-"Its ok, just rest we can talk later Im going to get you something to eat"

-"Marcel, bring me some paper and pencils I need to get this out of me"

-"Sure just calm down"

He left to the kitchen and told one of the compelled maids to fix davina something light and to take it up to her, then he went to find Klaus to fill him in on the latest development and to get the art accesories Davina needed. He knocked on Klauses door and when he went in he was surprised to find hes sire in such a pleasant mood considering all that was going on, he figured the mood had something to do with Caroline and silently thanked the universe for her being here and for the change in Klaus.

-"Hey"

-"Marcelus, what a pleasant surprise, I take it you have an update on your protegee, seeing as you have left her bedside it must be of greta importance"

-"yeah man, shes awake, she remembers things, she said she felt things but was stuck and couldnt move, she also asked for some drawing materials, something about getting it out of her"

-"Ahh well it seems our young witch has comeback with her power of premonition intact, I wonder if her other powers are still there, I know the Bennett witch is fully powered up, and that my friend... is some witch, she also has a fighters spirit, and I believe that with her and Davinas help we could sort this bloody mess out soon"

-"Yeah well D needs to rest for a while and I dont want anybody hounding her til she feels strong"

-"Calm down Marcel, I have no intention of interfering in youre looking after Davina, and as for Bonnie well that will be up to Caroline to ask her to help me, seeing as I terrorized her town for the better part of three years"

-"Where can I get the stuff davina needs?"

-"Feel free to go to my studio and get whatever you need. I have to go out for a while, seeing as no body is back with updates, I shall do it my way but atleast one of those pains in the arse dies mark my words"

Caroline went back to Bonnies room and saw she looked so alive and happy, they decided to go for a walk in the extensive gardens so Bonnie could reunite properly with her nature. When they got outside in the gardens Bonnie took her shoes off and just walked on the grass feeling how the power surged through her, It was stronger than ever before even stronger than the dark expresion,

-"Caroline I feel it but its so much more powerful than before"

-"Thats cos you have the power of The Original witch, Bonnie you are probably the most powerful witch that exists, you are a direct descendent of Quetsiyah, and you now harness the Power of Esther"

-"Its so over whelming"

All of a sudden there was a shudder in the earth and they noticed the windows in the house start to shake

-"Bonnie is that you?"

-"NO its not me I swear Im completly at peace with the earth at the moment"

-"Bonnieee, Bonnieee, come her quickly"

-"What do you want Rebekah? I am not doing that, I am not trying to blow your house away"

-"Can we just leave past grievences behind us for a moment, Davina is awake and she can not control her magic, she will end up making a bloody earthquake, go quickly I think youre the best choice to calm her"

-"And why should I do anything for you? Or for your weapon against witches? Ive done enough already"

-"Bonnie shes just a girl shes 16. shes been used by her people, sacrificed in a ritual and then used by celeste and left in a semiconcious state for months in a tomb by her own people, shes not a weapon shes a victim of powerthirsty witches"

Said caroline looking at her friend with pleading eyes, she felt for Davina, nobody asked to be supernatural and it wasnt easy.

-"OK"

Bonnie left to see Davina. When she arrived in her room davina was sat on the bed trembling, bonnie inmediatly felt a huge compassion for the young girl, she went to her and sat next to, telling her to breathe, and explaining how she could help her control her magic, they spent the whole day locked in the room learning tecniques of relaxaation and self control, Bonnie also advised her to draw those images she had in her mind, thinking maybe that was what had her out of control, the need to get the premonitions out. Caroline was to busy worrying about the whole Davina situation with Rebekah in the main room, both drinking vast amounts of alcohol, to calm them, Caroline felt even more anxious than Rebekah it was like she had too much energy.

"-For heavens sake youre making me worse Caroline just sit down, I am very worried about Davina her being so young and I actualy made a sort of bond with her before the traitorous witches slit the poor girls throat"

-"I see you actualy care about her dont you? It actualy surprises me to see you care about anyone but yourself"

-"Im not a monster you know Caroline, yes I do feel for people, I just dont hold my heart on my sleeve, Ive been burnt to many times."

-"Ok Im sorry im just so on edge, I feel like Im going to explode"

-"Thats what drinking The Original Hybrids blood will do to you... "

-"...Wh What are you talking about?"

-"Oh dont go all innocent on me and just remember most of the inhabitants of this house have very sensitive hearing... Bite me...Bite me please Klaus... hahaha"

-"Oh shut up hahaha"

-"Well it just surprised me that the uptight Caroline Forbes, president of every single highschool comitee plus head cheerleader plus all A+ marks, actualy has a...lets say less uptight side,...bite me please bite me I need this...hahaha"

Caroline threw a pillow at Rebaekah and they both laughed genuinly together. Caroline thought that maybe Rebekah wasnt that bad afterall, just a little insecure which made her snarky.

Meanwhile Klaus was carrying out one of hes plans, the ones that tended to cause a great amount of pain and ended in horrendous death. he walked to the part of town where most of the witches lived, and went into Sophies magic supplys shop, she sighed in an exagerated way when he came in.

-"Good afternoon Sophie I think we need to have a little chat"

-"What now Klaus? You used me last night to get rid of Celeste and all your mothers power went to the young witch from Virginia, So what magnificent plan do you have now for my people to regain their power"

-"Well Ill have you know that Marcel retrieved Davinas very alive body from the tomb last night and she has her power, youre niece monique has hers, so I think that getting rid of the other two usurpers will get the other young girls back, and ofcourse you will most probably have to consecrate Bastiana and Genevieve, and having completed the harvest you should all stop getting weaker"

-"And what do you expect me to do about it? We barely have any power left, the ritual i did last night has left me practicly powerless"

-"Oh Sophie Im sure we can think of something, and by the way Im getting antsy, and when I get antsy I do terrible things, and ofcourse like you said youre all weaker by the minute"

-"Look Klaus I can imagine all the terrible things you could do, but what do you need me for?"

-"Information ofcourse"

-"About what?"

-"Well genevieve obviously died in 1919 so I dont expect you to know about her, but Bastiana died only recently and was part of your coven so I want to know where, what ,how, all there is to know about her and ofcourse any family she has alive and kicking, you know leverage and all"

-"Well she has a nephew who lives just outside of town, but he doesnt have anything to do with witchcraft"

-"I suggest you just give me the information I need and Ill be on my merry little way, if not well..."

She begrudgingly told him what he needed to know. And he left for the address she gave him. She didnt feel comfortable with what she had done, but look what Bastiana had done to Monique, what she had done to the four girls, sacrifice their lives with a fabricated story to then let their places be taken by the other three.

Klaus left the shop in a better mood, but also a slight bit annoyed he hadnt had to kill the witch, he was going to soft, but he wouldnt be when he got to his destination. He arrived at an old broken down church in ruins that had not been open for a century, he pushed the double doors open and walked in like he owned the place, that typical Klaus swagger and attitude, he saw that there was Bastiana and a few young witches about Davinas age, they all turned around when they heard the doors.

-"Well Well well, what have we here, the traitorous old bag manipulating another group of young innocent baby witches"

-"You have no right to be here -I have a right to be where ever I want because I am th King of New Orleans"

-"Such an attitude, that will be your downfall Klaus Mikaelson"

He walked down the aisle in a relaxed way and casualy sat on a bench, he crossed himself sarcasticly. Bastiana was calmly stood there infront of him with a shrug look on her face, as if she had been expecting this to happen, she kept looking at the door, all of a sudden the doors opened and Klaus saw the look of satisfaction on the old witches face, but he was fast and before either the newcomer he hadnt even seen or Bastiana reacted, he flashed from the pew to the altar and in an instant pushed his hand through Bastianas chest and took her heart still beating from her chest, her limp body fell to the ground and before Klaus could revel in her death he felt an agony in hes head and fell to the floor writhing in pain. Then he saw hes attacker was the redheaded Genevieve, she started making hes bones break over and over again as he struggled to stay conscious, the last thing he saw was Papa Tundes bone knife being shoved into hes heart. And he felt a pain so strong he wished he was mortal and could die.

Night had come and Caroline was wondering where Klaus was, she asked Rebekah if shehad seen him and she hadnt, neither had Stefan, Marcel, Elijah or Hayley.

-"This is very strange Niklaus would not just dissapear like this and not answer hes cellphone, me maybe he would ignore but certainly not Caroline"

-"Yes Elijah I agree our brother has never been considerate but he wouldnt leave caroline to worry where he was"

-"Diegooo I want you to go to Marcels club and tell him to get here inmediatly"

Said Elijah taking control of the situation.

-"Tell him Niklaus is missing and I have an uneasy feeling about this"

-"You dont think something has happened to him do you?"

-"Relax Caroline hes Klaus remember, he cant be killed, I tried it enough times"

Said Stefan trying to lighten the atmosphere.

-"Its just I know he was planning something this morning but I never thought he would go off on hes own like this, and your mom did say something about a weapon, worse than death"

-"Niklaus is not patient at the best of times even less so when he thinks theres a threat I fear hes reckless behaviour may have led him into a dificult situation"

-"I realy cant stand just sitting here not knowing, I have to do something"

They all turned around when they heard somebody coming down the staircase, and to their surprise it was both Bonnie and Davina with determined looks on their faces. Bonnie noticed the look of anguish on Carolines face and went straight to her friend and hugged her, just at that moment Marcel walked in and when he saw Davina he ran straight to her and lifted her up in hes arms.

-"D, your up and awake and you look so alive, god Ive missed you."

-"I missed you too Marcel, Thankyou so much for not giving up on me"

Then Marcel noticed everybodys faces

-"Whats up? Diego said Klaus is AWOL"

-"Yes Marcel and we fear NIklaus has ran into those witches that happen to have a weapon that can not kill us but causes pain worse than death"

-"God damn it, I told him to wait, hes just so pigheaded, he wanted to end those witches and he must of gone to do it. Hes damn pride!"

-"Marcel Ive told Bonnie all about the fake harvest, the hijacking of the power, the way they slaughtered us and how the witches are loosing power because of bastianas betrayal, and Bonnie said she will help restore normality before leaving"

-"Yeah, Il help for caroline, for Davina and because I dont think its right what theyve done, but also because I figure Esther knew exactly what she was doing when she gave me her power, I dont think it was just to end celeste"

-"OK then whats the plan?" Said Caroline eager to go and find her Hybrid and also feeling happy Bonnie was willing to help her get him back...

WELL IM GETTING CLOSER TO THE END NOW, I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I ALSO HOPE TO BE INSPIRED TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY WHEN THIS ONE IS FINISHED,,, -


	14. Chapter 14

WELL HERE WE WILL SEE WHAT CAROLINE IS WILLING TO DO TO SAVE HER HYBRID. AND HOW FAR BONNIE WILL GO TO HELP HER FRIEND.

-"I cant stand this, I cant just sit here waiting we need a plan, and its got to be good"

-"Caroline getting all worked up isnt going to help, first of all we need to know what the hell happened to my brother, we cant just barge in where ever they are with no idea what they can do. Why is Nik so bloody proud?"

-"Rebekah we know how Niklaus is, we should have expected something like this and been more vigilant"

said Elijah.

-"We need to know how many there are, and how many are on there side, and the good thing is that maybe they dont know D is back with us, Hey D do you think youre strong enough to help out"

-"Shes very powerfull, but she has a little trouble controling it, shes too emotional after all she been through, god its even been hard for me today after getting my magic back" Said Bonnie protectivly

-"Marcel get in touch with all youre contacts please, and found out all you can about where theese witches can be, and you Rebekah I think you should pay our friend Sophie a visit, I feel she always knows more than she admits, but please be careful, they are on an original hunting spree and the last thing I want is to put you in danger"

-"Come on Elijah Im a big girl I can handle myself"

-"Ill go with her anyway, dont forget I may not be an original, but I was known as the Ripper of Monterey"

-"Very well everybody go and we will meet back here in a few hours and please answer your cellphones"

All left with their orders from Elijah exept Caroline, Hayley, Bonnie and Davina

. -"And Im supposed to just wait here and do nothing?"

-Caroline you are not well known here yet, you maybe the only person that can get close enough to where ever they are, so I advise you to stay here, also if anything happened to you Niklauses wrath would be worse than that of even the witches, and I do not want to find myself with a dagger in my heart for the next century for your foolish impatience"

-"Yeah whatever, as always Im just the bait pffff"

-"Oh and Hayley..."

-"Yes I know stay here, dont move, protect youre precious cargo, la di dah"

-"No I was hoping we could go and speak to your family, they may know something of use, and also I know they will protect you at what ever cost, if all does not go as we hope"

-"Oh ok sure, lets go. wow Im honoured to be of use for a change"

With that they left and now it was just Caroline and the two witches, Davina was looking at Caroline scrutinizing her. She was sensing carolines aura and her aura was light and clean and good, she just couldnt fathom what this girl had in common with Klaus and how she was so enticed by him.

-"Erm Caroline, can I ask you a question?"

-"Yeah sure shoot"

-"What do you see in Klaus? Youre a good person and he is not"

-"Its complicated to say the least,you see nobody is fully evil, just like nobody is fully good"

-"Ill explain to her Caroline,look Davina I couldnt understand it either, Ive known Caroline my whole life, when Klaus came to our town he did terrible things, he caused pain and agony, yet he was always diferent when it came to Caroline, and the other night during the ritual, I not only recieved Esthers powers but I also had to see her whole existence go through my mind, thats why I didnt wake up for so long, Esther had told me that I would understand and I did, from the other side she had watched her childrens life and witnessed all they did but she knew Klaus was also a victim of insecurities of pain inflicted by the man he thought of as a father, all because she had been unfaithfull to him, she watched him terrorize and emotionaly ruin Klaus for 1000 years, She sees in this baby that is to be born and in Caroline a chance for her son to change, to be reborn, and live the life he would have if it were not for her sins"

-"I get it he was an abused child but thats no excuse for all hes done"

-"Look Davina I understand what you think, but I am telling you straight there is another side to Klaus that nobody has ever seen in a thousand years, I have seen that part of it, and no it doesnt make the terrible things go away, but it proves that under hes shell of self presevation theres a hurt man underneath that just needs loving. And where does youre devotion to Marcel come from? Hes no better, and he loves Klaus as you love him"

-"Marcel saved me"

-"Just like Klaus saved Marcel, all he needs is to realize he can be loved, AND I will give him that love and no crazy back from the dead witch is gonna take him away from me"

-"I dont know..."

-"We have all done awful things, Bonnie lost herself to the darkest magic in the world, I killed 12 witches to save her, and from what Ive heard you also killed three or four to protect you friend Josh. We all do what we think is right at that moment, then we have to accept whatever comes after. And with or without your help Im getting him back, and god forbid if anything happens to him cos I will do something more than terrible Klauses wrath is nothing compared to what I will do"

Just then Marcel returned and saw the atmosphere was quite heated.

-"Hey girls whats up? I thought you guys would get on like house on fire, you know the whole only not evil people here"

-"Davina doesnt seem to think Klaus is worth saving, Im trying to explain the mystery of Klauses evil ways. Maybe you could give me a hand here" Exclaimed Caroline impatienatly

-"Look D honey I told you about how Klaus saved me and protected me and made me who I am, yeah I know hes methods are not always right but all he does is to protect his family, and you now being my family are also part of hes family he would do awful things to protect you too. Theese crazy undead witches have betrayed their own, stole young girls places in this world for their petty revenge plans, we need to eliminate them,before they destroy us all and all I have built the last 100 years here"

-"Ok Marcel Im in but Niklaus Mikaelson has a lot to prove to me when I help save hes obnoxious ass"

-"Did you learn anything Marcel?" said Caroline

-"Well yeah I was sent to the old broken down church by one of my nightwalkers who had heard from somebody else that there had been a comotion in there this afternoon, and when I got there I found Bastiana dead; minus her heart,Klauses work I presume hes always dramatic when it comes to witches, but the wierd thing is there were a coven of young witches maybe Ds age or younger all lay down like dead but they are alive and in somekind of trance"

-"The other one must be channeling their power, by channeling the young girls she gets to channel their ancestors too, this going to be dificult, channeling a bloodline gives you a great amount of power, Esther did it once with me and my mom, but with so many girls, shes channeling more than one bloodline"

-"Bonnie, you have The Original Witches powers, plus your own and you told me your descended from Quetsiyah, shes like legend to us here, you are so strong, and with my help, we can atleast stall them"

-"Hey D look at you all prepped up for battle"

-"You know I will do anything to protect you Marcel"

-"Well where is Elijah now he should be back now so we can do something already"

-"Do not fret Miss Forbes, here I am, and Rebekah is on her way so lets just fathom what we can do"

Meanwhile in an abandoned ayslum Klaus was tied to a bed, writhing in pain, with black markings all over hes chest, he was feeling the agony of every person he had ever tortured, maimed or killed in hes life, The witch Genevieve was stroking hes face, She cut hes chest and took out the knife, after a while he started to come to, but she quickly stuck a syringe full of vervain in his heart to keep him conscious but weak.

-"You know my plan was to execute Rebekah in front of Marcel, but then I learned of the abomination that you have created, and knowing I cant end it with you or your drasted family alive, I decided to kill you all, well you, I cant kill but this knife will keep you in agony for eternity, not even being able to move. And what a surprise I had when I saw you their in the church"

-"You think you can end me? you pathetic little lovesick whore, you left a peacefull death to come back here because my sister was more worthy than you in Marcels eyes"

-"Dont, just SHUT UP."

-"Oh I see a reaction there love, what do you expect, you are nothing compared to my sister or to any of us, and youre death will be slow and painfull"

-"Still got the attitude have you well now Im going to stab you again and youre going to lie there knowing Im going to end you all including the thing you call baby."

-"Il Ki..."

She stuck the knife back in him before he could finish. Then she heard a noise...

Slightly earlier Rebekah and Stefan entered Sophies shop, and by her shocked face they knew she knew something.

-"Ok Sophie spit it out"

-"What, Ive already had Klaus here today I told him what he wanted so just leave me out of this "

-"And what may that be? what you told him I mean Im getting snarky, and ask my friend Stefan here what happens when I get snarky"

-"UM yeah she tends to you know behead people, break their spine etc..."

With that Rebekah flashed over the counter and grabbed Sophie by the throat, Sophie was choking and trying to get free.

-"Now tell me where my brother is or I swear I will drain the vervain from your system and then I will eat you"

-"Ok relax, why are you all so violent? he went to the old church, but Ive already heard what happened, Bastianas dead, good riddance, Klaus has gone and there was agroup of young witches entranced because Genevieve must be chaneling them"

-"OK then thanks Sophie toodledoo"

-"That was a bit harsh Rebekah even for you, that was like seeing Damon on a mission"

-"Oh Stefan you know how I like to dramatize, do you realy think I would eat a witch urgh their blood is like acid in my mouth, only Nik can handle that disgusting taste"

-"Well come on lets go fill them all in"

When everybody were at the Mikaelson residence and all had shared the information they had, they decided they needed a location spell to find Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah both gave blood and Hayley aswell because the most direct conection to Klaus ofcourse was hes child.

-"You guys you know how Bonnies a little rusty and Davina is having trouble controling herself, I think its better if they try the spell alone, Il go with them."

-"Well ok then but do hurry we still have no idea what they are doing to my brother"

-"Sure rebekah"

With that the three girls went to bonnies room and once they were in there caroline asked bonnie to burn some sage.

-"Caroline what do we need to burn sage for, whats the big secret"

-"Look the whole idea is to save klaus right, Im obviously the least dangerous to this Genevieve, like Elijah said before, I mean what would she expect from a baby vampire when she has rendered the Original Hybrid powerless, and this crazy psico originaly wants Marcel right, well if this turns out bad for us Klaus wouldnt want anthing to happen to hes child and who better to look out for Hayley than Elijah, and Rebekah well she usualy messes things up, and I couldnt stand for anything to happen to Stefan"

-"What are you trying to say?"

-"Locate Klaus we can go with Marcel, you guys weaken her and Marcel and I can finish her off"

-"Youre willing to kill her with youre own hands?" Said Bonnie with a slight amount of disgust on her face.

-"I did it for you and that was 12 not just one so If Marcel doesnt I will, but I figure Marcel could be a distraction. Bonnie I will not let them kill him or keep him eternaly incapacitated, whatever the cost"

-"Lets do it" said Davina

-"Why are you so up for it now?" Asked Caroline surprised.

-"She wants to kill Marcel, and Im not going to let that happen besides Id love Klaus to owe me hes life"

-"First of all we are going to trap the rest of them in here, right Bonnie? We cant have Rebekah coming, shes just volatile, Stefan has to be kept safe, and if all doesnt turn out right Elijah has to survive for the babys sake"

-"Yeah youre right, I can do the spell I did to keep Klaus in Elenas that time, and also a location spell, I need something of Klauses"

-"You have his familys and hes childs blood" Said Davina

-"Yeah but, They wont be with us I need to have a connection to him"

-"Use Caroline haha you dont get more Klauses than babyblonde vampire here"

-"Shut up Marcel this is serious lets get to it, And I need to feed first I gotta be strong. Marcel could you please get me some blood, but not from a bag, ill need my strength and if anybody sees me going for it they will know Im up to something"

-"Yeah sure, baby vamp, Il get you the freshest I can..."

-"No details please"

After a while Bonnie sat with Davina holding hands and facing eachother, there were white candles around them but none were burning yet, Bonnie started chanting in latin and Davina started repeating once she heard the strange words properly. All of a sudden the candles lit, but they looked more like flame throwers than candles, both witches were entranced in their spell and then they just came out of it, just like that.

-"Thats it?"

-"Yeah Marcel thats it, nobody who is not in this room can leave the compound until sunrise"

-"You sure that mojo worked?"

-"Marcel you do your vampire stuff and me and Bonnie will do the witch stuff ok. Caroline come over here, hold our hands, we need you to locate Klaus. Said Davina.

-"Bonnie since when have you used a person to do a locater spell?"

-"Ive done it with Elena and Jeremy. But hes familys blood will make it easier, place the chalice in the centre of the circle"

-"They are blood relations, it should be enough to find him" Said caroline

-"Caroline youre the closest person to Klaus and Im sure its you hes actualy thinking about in hes agonys so just come and sit down"

They now sat in a circle the three of them holding hands and Caroline just thinking of Klaus, the candles went crazy again and Caroline started writhing and trembling in pain, as though she was feeling hes pain, She could feel hes agony and see through hes eyes, she saw a red head with wild eyes and in the background a broken wheelchair, and other hospital utilitys in ruins. And as quick as it all started it stopped and the candles went out.

-"What did you see Caroline I felt it, the visions went to you, not to us, god damn it youre conection is stronger than I ever imagined"

-"Its like a hospital, in ruins, all broken down, hes in agony. both physical and emotional, he feels alone in the dark and weak and rage so many emotions all together, weve got to get him" She said shaking , her eyes, wide with pain and terror.

-"I know where she has him, what an irony, the crazy bitch, she used to work in the nuthouse back in 1919, but its closed down now. if shes there shes waiting for me"

-"Agh agh" Caroline started to murmer again,

-"Hes afraid, Klaus is actualy scared, he fears for the baby. I feel so many things at once, unlink me Bonnie, hes pain stops me from thinking straight"

-"Esther said things would go as they were supposed to, if youre linked its because you need to be, i cant unlink you"

-"Bonnie it hurts, it realt hurts, hes doubting anybody will go for him, hes insecure, and hes thinking im going to just leave him"

They decided to leave before it got any later not knowing what to expect and not wanting the other originals or Stefan to realize their plan. When they arrived at the ayslum, all was dark and looked sinister even to the vampires. They snuck through a side door, Bonnie and Davina holding hands ready to act as soon as it was necesary, they saw a slight light in a ward at the end of a long corridor, like a candle flickering, Marcel signaled them to stay outside the door and he went through knowing he was a likley distraction for the crazy jealous Genevieve.

-"Marcel, who would have thought you would come? I thought it would be youre whore that came to rescue her beloved brother, my idea was to kill her and let you live to miss her and to destroy you, then I heard of the abomination the Origianl Hybrid has created, obviously by black magic means, and now I shall eliminate you all"

-"Genevieve youve waited on the otherside for 100 years to come and get revenge because I was in love with Rebekah, and not you? Talk about over the top, why are witches so damn dramatic?"

-"You used me and then you chose her, the most evil woman on the face of the earth, The Original Sister, and you killed me for her, you expected me to rest in peace Marcel,Did you realy?"

-" Some heartbreaking poetry or a journal may have helped you, you psicotic here i am, get your vengeance and leave him be, he cant be killed anyway so what do you expect to achieve? Do you have any idea what a pissed off Klaus is?"

In the meantime, caroline was in the hallway waiting for a chance to pounce, Bonnie and Davina were there waiting for Marcels signal, but then they heard more noise and voices, somebody had come in through the other door.

-"Well what do we have here, the invincible self proclaimed king writhing in pain"

-"Humans? what the hell are you doing here mayor? what has supernatural business got to do with your people?"

Said a surprised Marcel

-"Well we didnt like how you disposed of our last faction and this THING has to die"

-"He cant die arsehole"

Everything happened so fast all of a sudden, Marcel moved to get the knife from Klauses chest, but Genevieve knocked him down with a wave of her hand and started chanting, he fell to the floor holding hes head.

-"D..."

Was all marcel managed to say, but it was enough, there was Davina and Bonnie hand in hand chanting, with white eyes, and seeping power out of every atom of their bodys, they engaged in a battle of power with Genevieve, lightening and flames flying all around, Caroline went to help Marcel up, the pain in hes brain stopping while the crazy witch was engaged with bonnie and Davina, Marcel pushed hes hand into Klauses chest to pull out the blade, the pain was excrutiaiting and caroline was almost incapitated being linked to him, she fell to the floor feeling all hes pain, from the floor she heard the mayor utter something that made her react. And incapacitated by pain she found a strength deep inside her, a strength that originated from love, her strength turned to rage a black rage never experienced before, like a lioness defending her cubs, she willed herself to hang on to that rage and that strength...she was trying to get up, being linked to Klauses pain and weakness was not helping.

-"Lets see if hes still alive without a head?"

-"Hurry hes starting to move"

Screamed genevieve Caroline didnt even think, her instincts acted for her, she vamped out, black veins potruding her now red eyes, she whizzed to where the mayor was and jumped on hes back, she latched onto hes neck and bit through hes artery letting him bleed to death, then she turned to where Genevieve was still engaged with Bonnie and davina she grabbed her from behind and snapped her neck with one quick flick of movement, then she ran to Klaus who was stiring and smirking through hes exhaustion.

-"I felt everything you felt love, I stand by my first opinion of you, you are magnificent"

klaus was weakened by the blade and the vervaine, so Caroline softly offered him her throat, he took just enough to feel strong enough to get home. On the way out, Marcel said that the loonybin had always been cursed and it should be burnt down, and with a flick of her wrist Davina blew the whole building up, they all sat watching it burn.

-"I hope you know you owe me youre life great Klaus Mikaelson if it wernt for me and Bonnie youd still be there tied to a stretcher"

-"I thank you sincerly young Davina, and I hope you can forgive some of my past indiscretions"

-"I suppose indiscretions is one way to say it"

-"Lets just get home I feel filthy. Said caroline the clean freak...

When they got home the whole hose hold was in an uproar, when they all walked in all a little worse for wear and carolines shirt full of the mayors blood, Rebekah ran to Klaus

-"Oh Nik thank god your ok"

-"Id thank theese brave witches, my right hand Marcel and my Queen, and Im sure god had nothing to do with it, the devil maybe, but no god"

-"Niklaus Im happy and relieved to see you are well. I had no doubt you would be fine but still you had us worried, running off by yourself like always"

Elijah gave hes brother a hug that only men know how to give. Stefan walked up to caroline and asked what had happened

-"I suppose we all have a ripper inside us"

Was all she said before ascending the stairs and going to klauses room, not her own, she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep in hes bed with hes scent, not wanting to think she had just murdered two humans.

-"Well my beloved siblings I expect, Bonnie, Davina and Marcel can fill you in on all the details of my heroic rescue, and tomorrow Elijah we will disscuss certain peoples opinion, about my child and nip any dangers in the bud, before she is born, but now I have to go and console a magnificent woman so fit to be my Queen, for she had to cross a barrier tonight she never wanted to cross, and out of love for me, she became the one thing she despises most, a killer, and of a human. I fear she is very affected"

Klauses knocked on Carolines room, and hearing no answer he went in, and was surprised not to see her, he felt a fear in hes heart thinking she had ran that what she had done was proof to her he was not worthy of her, he went to hes own room to wonder on where she would have gone, and how to get her back, knowing he would never be able to live without her now, to his surprise he found her on hes bed, wrapped in one of hes jackets and sleeping soundly. He lay next to her and she curled into him and held him as if her life depended on it. and just like that they slept all night long, just content to finaly be together again.


	15. Chapter 15

IVE BEEN TOLD THAT AMERICANS USE " " FOR SPOKEN SENTENCES, ITS A DETAIL I DIDNT KNOW, I HOPE IVE NOT CONFUSED ANYBODY, I USE - BEFORE ANY SPOKEN SENTENCE AND THEN LEAVE A BIG SPACE BEFORE THE NEXT AUTHORS PARAGRAPH. BUT PLEASE DONT STOP READING. OR START AGAIN. IVE EDITED IT TO MAKE IT MORE UNDERSTANDABLE

. Klaus opened hes eyes to the sun coming through the drapes, he remembered all he endured the day before and involuntarily cringed, he knew he was the one true inmortal in the world but yesterday he had realized he wasnt indestructable, anybody with the means could incapacitate him and give him endless suffering, and the fear he had felt for hes child was excruciating, he looked at Caroline sleeping wrapped around him like he was her anchor to the world, he didnt know how he would handle her now, he had felt through their connection last night her love and how far she was willing to go for it, and he also knew that hes mother even in death and prepared Bonnie to connect them like that for him to keep hope, and so he knew he could be he knew Caroline was a good person, he hoped she would be able to handle what she had done last night for him, she had killed two humans, and even having fear of her not knowing how to get through it, he admired her even more than ever, her feral instinct to protect what she considered as hers. What a woman, what a Queen even if he had to make certain adjustments he would to keep her by his side, she was unique, nobody had ever selflessly done anything like that for him exept hes siblings but they were unkillable. Caroline on the other hand could have been hurt or worse, by that witch channeling all those bloodlines,but still she had come for him. Bonnie had come through and also Marcels little baby witch, they had hes mothers magic to thank for that, he just hoped Bonnie would now be less obnoxious when it came to the big bad Originals for afterall she now was in possesion of thier mothers vast amount of power. Caroline started to stir

-"uuuhhhm"

-"How are you feeling love? You must be exhausted"

He said sheepishly not knowing how to handle the situation

-"Well I actualy feel proud that me Barbie Vamp saved the greatest and most feared being on earth, last night I felt guilty, and sick at what Id done, but I thought about it, and The mayor was a corrupt evil man ready to chop off My Hybrids head, and the witch had stole a young girls life, so the guilt dissapeared when I realized that I get to keep you by my side"

-"Caroline there is no need to lie to make me feel better, I hate you had to be put in that position and I am willing to help you get through it, not that I am used to feeling or dealing with guilt"

-"Look Klaus I do not feel guilty believe me, I saved you and I gave a young witch her life back, Bonnies now not the anchor but harnesses the magic of Esther, Stefan is finaly happier thanks to Rebekah, at Mystic Falls all is well, so I feel liberated I feel free"

-"You never cease to surprise me"

-"Ive also made another decision klaus, Im not going back to college, not now anyway, Im staying here with you, and I want you to show me all you promised, that is after your little girl is born and safe of course, that is if the offer still stands?"

-"Caroline love the offer would have stood forever even if you hadnt come here so soon"

-"Well last night I was linked to you and I felt all youre pain and anguish I know you are not what you make out to be you are a hurt and damaged man, and you need to trust and be loved, and I promise you, cross my heart and hope to die, that I will give you enough love to fill that 1000 year old void in youre heart, I will fill it so much it will explode, you are worthy of me and you are worthy of a happy life, the fact the spirits have allowed you to create a offspring is proof enough of that. All I ask in return is one promise..."

-"Whatever you desire is youres..."

-"Promise you will never leave me and eternity is ours no matter what"

-"Cross my heart and hope to die"

They moved in closer and kissed as always starting off softly but for two creatures of the night, softness was not enough, they craved to be fully satisfied and that kind of satisfaction they only ever got from one and other. When it came to Klaus, Caroline was insatiable, and vice versa, the whole world just disapeared as though they were alone in the universe and the only obligation was to satisfy each other. With each kiss they were in less control of their desires, the bed wasnt big enough to contain so much power, they wizzed to the wall and holding her against it, lifting her right leg up against hes waist making the wall tremble, they wooshed to the other side of the room and he held her arms above her head pinning her to the floor, he kissed her fierce and hard and nipped her lip, she nipped hes lip back and there on the floor they satisfied there mutual needs, (for the time being). After showering and dressing they went downstairs to find everyone in the main room conversing about what has happened and how to procede.

-"Well look who decided to join us, you must have been exhausted the pair of you, to sleep so long"

-"Dont start Rebekah and yes I was exhausted it was a very tiring experience maybe I should aquire that blade and you can try it too"

-"Oooh touchy touchy, but we all know Nik what has realy exhausted you both, If you carry on like this we shall have no house left"

-"Im warning you..."

-"Niklaus, come and sit here for a while, just ignore Rebekah, shes just happy you have returned safe and is a playfull mood, we were just discussing what the witch said about the baby,and thinking what plan of action to take to protect the child"

-"Yes I know the witches back from the dead are back where they belong, but I fear they are not the only ones who think my child is the work of the devil, so either we convince the ones who think that way and if they cant be convinced we kill them"

-"Niklaus, after yesterdays experience I thought you might of learned that youre volatile ways are not usualy the best solutions when it comes to witches"

-"MY VOLATILE WAYS!, What do you expect me to do just sit here and let them congregate and plan my childs demise, and how the bloody hell do we know that they all dont think the same? they are sneaky and traitorous and I will just burn them all"

-"Maybe I could go and talk to them, Im sure there dying to see me and pump me for information about the time I was in that tomb and I can try and figure what they think of the baby"

-"You betrayed them didnt you and I dont think they will reveal anything to you about what there realy thinking" Said Rebekah

-"I can go with her theres a spell I can do and it lets me know if less powerfull witches are telling the truth, aslong as there isnt any more powerful than me I should be able to see if they tell the truth, but even if there lying I wont be able to know their true thoughts just that their words arnt true"

-"Oh well no time like the present, you two just pop off to the cauldron and try to find out who means harm to my child"

Bonnie and Davina left, Bonnie had curiosity to meet the witches from here in New Orleans she knew their magic was diferent than that of her ancestors, the magic here was darker and more sacrificial her bloodlines magic came from the earth from nature and from the spirits of those long gone. They arrived at the place everybody called the cauldron, it was basicly a few magic shops and houses surounding a small fountain. First they went into Sophies shop and started to look around...

At the compound, Elijah was sat in hes favourite armchair reading a book when Rebekah came running in...

-"Elijah, quick its Hayley, shes in pain and her belly is moving and I just dont know whats going on"

-"She has a month to go yet its too soon"

He wizzed to Hayleys rooms and found her lying on her side with her arms over her huge stomach, screaming in pain, he went to her and held her hand trying to soothe her, not knowing what to do, he was no expert in childbirth, but had seen his mother bare at least three of hes siblings and it was never like this, he was at loss, this was a unique pregnancy, a unique child and unique circumstances. Seeing her in such pain was tearing him apart and worry for hes niece was terrifying him. And for once he lost hes eternal self control and shouted like a mad man...

-"This is not a natural birth, this has never happened in the history of the world, where the bloody hell is Niklaus? We need a witch and one we can trust, where is that wretched hybrid brother of mine? Somebody find him NOOOW!"

-"Stefans gone to find him, he is no doubt making up for 1000 years of lack of sexual satisfaction"

-"Rebekah this is no time for your jokes"

-"I am not joking I am merely stating a fact, Ill call Bonnie now anyway atleast we know she can be trusted unlike the witches around here, though I doubt she knows anything about childbirth"

Stefan was at Klauses room door he could hear all that was going on inside and had no idea how to interupt, he could also hear Elijah shouting and for the first time that he knew of actualy loosing it, he had no choice he had to knock on the door...

-"What"

-"Klaus its Stefan can I come in its important"

-"This better be bloody good ripper"

Stefan heard them both speeding around the room like only vampires could and after less than a minute Klaus opened the door to him and Caroline sat on the bed like nothing sat still had been happening, at any other time it would have been funny but considering what was going on he didnt have the spirit to laugh.

-"Klaus, its Hayley, we think shes having the baby and it doesnt look good at all"

-"What, now? the baby? its too soon, why didnt anybody tell me before? the baby? now?"

He seemed in shock, stuck in that same spot hes eyes blank and hes mind thinking a million different things, he was afraid, exited, happy, terrified, apprehensive, shocked, worried so many emotions bursting inside him he seemed in shock. Then he did hear all the noise and comotion downstairs, he straineds hes sensitive hearing even more and concentrated on Hayleys moans, and there between the moans he could hear a heartbeat, that made him react, and he wooshed off without another word. In the cauldron Bonnie and Davina had spent the afternoon interacting with most of the witches from around here,they were all happy to have their girls and that their power was restored to normal, none of them seemed to have any ill feelings for the child that was to be born, after all it had been The Originals, their mother and the witch harnessing The Original Witches power, they had brought from Virginia,that had restored everything back to normal, they just wanted peace, to live their lives peacefully with no prohibition when it came to them using their powers, they would not bother the vampires if the vampires didnt bother them, they had had enough suffering and heartbreak in the past months with the false harvest and loosing girls and just wanted to regain contact with the earth. Bonnies phone rang and she saw it was Caroline, she answered and when she heard all Caroline was blubbering she told her she would be right there.

-"Davina we have to go. Theres something wrong with Hayley"

-"Is she ok?"

-"I dont know, this has never happened before and they seem to think I can help, I may have more power than ever but I dont know anything about babys or birthing"

-"Child, did I just hear that the wolf is giving birth to the hybrid?"

-"Its seems that way, why?"

-"I shall come with you, I know nothing of Hybrids but I have been known to help the wolves out in the bayouh when they have trouble birthing, wolves generally have it hard. This particular wolf was one of the hardest births I ever saw.

-"You were there when Hayley was born?"

-"Things were not always so messed up as they are now, and Hayleys family are like royalty in werewolf lore, I was called on when her mother was having her, come show me the way, there is no time for explanations"

Klaus was in Hayleys room looking at her but not knowing what to do, he was happy Elijah was consoling her because he just couldnt handle that. It was a shame she was suffering so much but all he could think about was the child she was carrying, hes child, hes daughter, he kept listening to that heartbeat and he could tell it was strong. Rebekah, Stefan and Caroline were outside the room listening to Hayleys screams and cringing thinking how much the girl was suffering, just then Bonnie, Davina and the old wrinkled witch that came with them arrived.

-"Who is this Bonnie? Do you even know this woman to bring her here especialy after what we were discussing this morning"

-"I know what Im doing Rebekah"

-"Where is the young wolf" said the old lady

-"You are not going near her until I know who you are and why you are here"

-"Do not fear Rebekah Mikaelson I am no foe, I am Helena, and I happened to see that young wolfs mother give birth to her, I have always had a special relationship with the crescent family, now let me pass"

She said it with such authority and so sincerely that Rebekah moved to let her pass, and just carried on walking up and down the hallway, Caroline was still sat still, just hoping that things would turn out right and that Hayley and the baby would be ok, especialy the baby, if anything happened to that child she knew Klaus would never be able to feel again. Helena walked in without knocking

-"Who the bllody hell are you"...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HAYLEY AND HER BABY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I SHALL TRY AND UPDATE ASAP, ANY OPINIONS OR ADVICE IS WELCOME. XXXX


	16. Chapter 16

WELL WE SHALL START WHERE WE LEFT OFF, HAYLEY IN AGONY, KLAUS FEARFULL, AND THE STRANGE OLD WITCH JUST WALKING IN. I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW THINGS ARE TURNING OUT, IM DISAPOINTED WITH TVD AND TO AND I WISH THEY WOULD LET ME WRITE FOR THEM HAHAHA.

-"Who the bloody hell are you"

-"I Niklaus Mikaelson, am the woman who is going to save you child"

-"And I should believe you becuase...?"

-"Because you have no choice, I shall explain myself once and once only to both of you and then you shall let me do what needs to be done"

-"Needs to be done?... If you hurt that baby in anyway I will make you swallow youre entrails old woman"

-"Calm down for heavens sake and listen, both of you, but first let me give the poor girl something to ease the pain" -"You are not giving her ANYTHING, how do I know its not poison?"

-"Try it yourself, if its wolfs bane it will burn you and if its vervain it will burn you go on try it"

Klaus took the vial and first he smelled it then he put it to its lips, it tasted of none of the herbs lethal to wolves or vampires so he passed the vial to Elijah who was sat by Hayley in a state of silence and shock, not being able to bare seeing her so much pain, Elijah also smelled it then tasted it and nodded hes head. Hayley settled a little and focused her eyes on the woman infront of her.

-"I know you...you...but where...you..."

-"Yes child you know me I was a great friend of your mothers I witnessed youre birth"

-"Enough of this rubbish, Elijah get someone to find that Eva or whatever her name is, she should know if this woman is a friend of the crescents or not"

Elijah took his cellphone out of hes now very creased jacket at made the call to the broken down huts where the wolves stayed, Eve told him that yes Helena was a friend of the crescents and could be fully trusted when it came to Hayleys well being and she also said that considering the circumstances Helena may be the only one who can ensure both Hayleys and the childs survival, when Elijah asked to what circumstances she was refering to, she simply answered that all wolves were victims of the moon. Elijah nodded to hes brother even though he knew hes brother had heard the conversation, then Elijah held out hes hand to Helena took the vial off her and gently lifted Hayleys head up, he tenderly held her in an upright position so he could pour the contents down her throat. when she had swallowed it she kept moaning for a while but the screams turned into to moans and the writhing turned into simple little shakes every now and again, Elijah sat by her wiping her forehead with a damp cloth.

-"Right as I said before I shall explain myself once and after that you leave me to do what I know best, birth werewolves. You see even though during a pregnancy the female can not turn, her wolf instincts are heightened when the moon is full, the other night was a full moon, and Hayleys body instinctivly wants to turn, and the wolf in her feels as though the baby is stopping that so near the end of the pregnancy if there is a full moon near the end of the last month, the body starts to reject the baby,a lot of wereewolf babys are born sickly or premature due to this. Now obviously this child is diferent I can feel its aura and it is in no danger yet like a normal werewolf would be. In a situation like this with a normal pregnancy I would use herbs and spells to prolong the pregnancy and to bind the wolf inside until the baby is ready, but my whole being tells me this baby is more than ready to be born. I was a great friend of the Crescents and well known for helping them with any illnesses, until Marcel had them cursed and I for my survival had to leave them and the last birth I helped in was Hayleys, I carry a great guilt for leaving her family to fend for themselves with that curse and in helping her I can somehow redeem myself"

Both brothers just sat there listening intensivley to all she had said and knew they had no choice but to trust the witch, Hayleys body was rejecting the baby and the baby seemed to have a mind of its own already and wanted out. Helena ordered them both out and asked for Bonnie to come in, Elijah refused to leave Hayleys side knowing hes presence gave her a little comfort, Klaus left the room and went to thhe hallway where all were waiting nervously. He told Bonnie she was needed, and went and sat down next Caroline putting hes head on her shoulder for the first time showing a weakness infront of any living soul, she held him and they sat like that for a long time. Rebekah was still pacing, and then she had an idea.

-"Come on Stefan we have things to do"

-"Things? what things?"

-"We have to make sure my niece has all she needs, Ive been buying thngs for the last few months but havnt actualy put it all anywhere and I didnt know where she would be sleeping so I didnt know what room to fix, I also thought I had more time"

-"The nursery shall be next to my room, me and caroline will sleep there and the room on the otherside where Caroline was staying can be Hayleys, then she is near us both"

-"Oh well it looks like we are in for a long night, are you up for it ripper? there is a lot of work to be done and boxes to unpack but anything is better than sitting here worrying, and with our vamp speed we can finish it all by morning"

-"Sure lets get to it, nothing like a house makeover to calm the nerves"

They went upstairs and first of all they went to the room that had been Caroline for about two days they knew she had been sleeping in Klauses for rest of her stay, in record time they emptied her things and put them all in Klauses room, all neatly folded and hung, Then they emptied the middle room completly and took everything up to the attic, when Stefan saw all Rebekah had been hoarding up here for her niece he felt sorry that she would never have the chance to be a mother. They carried down a crib, a rocking chair, curtains,rugs, clothes, cushions all in shades of pink and soft yellow, there was everything a nursery needed including colourful toys to hang from the cieling. Stefan felt a surge of affection for the original sister, seeing all she had been preparing for the arrival of her niece y came behind her and held her tenderly and placed a kiss on her neck.

-"Mmmm and what is that for mr Salvatore?"

-"You just surprise me, you are so hard and cold at times but when I see things like this it shows a completly oposite side of you"

-"Well with the life Ive had I cant have actualy been sweet and loving could I?"

-"No I understand but I feel like the more I get to know you,behind those walls there are many surprises"

-"I built those walls for a reason and I dont think they can ever fully come down"

-"we will see..."

He left the rest of the sentence in the air and turned her around to face him and he kissed her, not a crazy hot kiss like they had been having up until now, but a tender, sweet kiss, he held her to him in a way that made her feel secure. And for the slightest moment she thought that maybe she could be loved if she let down her 1000 year old defenses, even her mother had said something about it, and Stefan had come back, even though Bonnie didnt need a flight they had been enjoying themselves, he made her feel like a young girl she had fun with him, she couldnt think about this now she would think about it tomorrow, they had a nursery to make, She untangled herself from his arms gave him a kiss on the lips and said

. -"Thankyou Stefan for just being you, you have no idea what it means to me. But lets not get all sloppy now, we have a princesses room to adorn"

-"Ok Rebekah, but one more thing... let me in."

He placed another chaste kiss on her lips and they started vamp speeding all the boxes and bags marked NUSERY down the stairs to the room meant for the child, they emptied all the furniture from that room. Then they got started on making a nursery in record time whizzing about the room and putting everthing where it should be after three hours they had completed their task and had made a nursery fit for a princess. Then they went back downstairs and asked Davina where everybody was.

-"Bonnies in there with the old witch, there doing some kind of relaxation spell, Elijah will not move, and Klaus and Caroline went to get some air"

Outside in the gardens Klaus was sat on a bench, and Caroline just sat next to him not knowing for one of the first times in life what to say. So she just held hes hand in support and kept quiet, hoping he would open up to her after a while he did.

-"You know what love? Ive never been afraid my whole existence, I mean realy afraid, Yes I was afraid when Mikael hunted us, but that was because I didnt want to die, I enjoyed life too much, being so powerful, I set my siblings and I away from the rest of the world because to me we were better than all, I was arrogant and so proud of being who I was, and then once I broke the wolf curse, I knew that I realy was then inmortal,invincible and still I cared for nobody exept my siblings even though I even treated them wrong sometimes, but after I killed Mikael I felt so free so alive so powerfull, nothing would ever make me weak or afraid in my life"

-"Klaus I realy dont know what to say, you speak of yourself like a power thirsty selfish ruthless being, and no offence you have been, but I saw another part of you Klaus and thats the part others need to see, those are the parts youre daughter needs to see. So if your afraid of her not loving you, you just have to open youre heart to her and love her"

-"How can I be a good father? when I first went into that room and saw hayley screaming and her stomach moving, knowing my child wants to be out of the body that is rejecting her, my first thought was to cut Hayley open and take my baby out, and I would have Caroline if that wolf witch hadnt turned up, I would have, despite knowing Elijah is in love with the little wolf."

-"Those are the things you have to learn to control, you dont have to treat every situation as a war against your personal self. What would you have told your daughter when she asked for her mom? How would you look Elijah in the eye again? I know deep down you have feelings true feelings, Ive seen them , Ive felt them.

-"I forgot how to feel a very long time ago Caroline, then I met you and my walls started crumbling down, with youre light, youre inocence, your energy, but still I carried on being the ruthless bastard I am because its all I know, Its how I was dragged up by Mikael, its how I survived so long, not caring, not having roots anywhere for fear he would just turn up, after meeting you I felt for the first time I wanted to feel and I knew you deserved better than me as I know my chilld deserves better than me"

-"Right now listen to me now Niklaus Mikaelson, I deserve to get what I want and what I want is you, I dont deserve nor better nor worse, you are what I want, what I need, What I cant live without, You are who I fell in love with against all the odds and you are so inside me now I would desicate if I didnt have you by my side, so just stop the self pity and the (Im not worthy) because you damn well are worthy you just need to be guided, I will never be whole again if Im not with you"

She sat on his lap facing him and held hes face in both hands looked at him straight into the eyes full of anguish and said to him...

-"Klaus I love you and I will never leave you, I will help you be a good father, I will stand by youre side at every moment, and I will make sure that little girl feels like the luckiest little supernatural unique girl in the world, to have you as her father"

-"You always know what to say, and you even make me believe it, now I know why I never had interest in any other woman for more than a day or two the last 1000 years, its because you still didnt exist, Thankyou Caroline thankyou so much for allowing me to be a part of you."

And they just sat there looking at the stars each their own thoughts, Klaus starting to believe that maybe she was right, he could be a good father and hes daughter would love hm, after all Rebekah loved him and she had lived by him for 1000 years and witnessed every monstruosity he had ever done exept when hed kept her in a coffin a few times, and Caroline, sweet inocent pure Caroline she loved him, and he knew it was not just words, she meant what she said, she was sincere he just hoped he would be able to live up to her expectations. They were shocked to hear a loud piercing scream from inside, all had been quiet since they had given Hayley the potion, they both jumped up and sped away to the house where everybody was in an uproar. Davina, Rebekah and Stefan were all stood just at the door, not daring to go in for fear of what they may find, Klaus stormed passsed them all and went into the room, the smell of blood was overwhelming, Hayley was doubling backwards on the bed as if she was changing, her arms and leg bones were breaking and snapping, her eyes were yellow and her claws ere coming out of the end of her fingers.

-"Shes changing, for christ sake woman you said you could stop this from happening, she going to kill my baaaabbbyyy"

-"She is strong enough to fight it if she concentrates on her baby but the wolf is taking over" Said Helena

-"Hayley please listen to me, think of your baby, you have to fight the change,you have to keep youre human form to give birth to the child, Hayley please for the love of god, listen to me"

-"Oh yes the Elijah pep talk is realy working brother, move out of my way"

He was about to start threatening with evil retaliation on the whole crescent bloodline when all of a sudden Hayley became still lay on her back, Bonnie was chanting some kind of protection charms and trying to ease the pain, but she didnt see this ending well, she had a bad feeling maybe it was because of her time as the anchor and she was now more sensitive to death, but she could feel it looming, it made her uneasy. Klaus started to shake Hayley to waken her but she was completly inert, he noticed a movement on her stomach and first thought she was stiring then he realized it was his baby trying to get out.

-"Cut her open NOW, the baby wants to get out, I can hear its heart accelerating, you witch midwife or whatever you are cut her NOW"

-"Niklaus you surely dont believe she would survive being cut through the middle in her condition, shes collapsed in the middle of a change half her human bones are broken, she will die"

-"Well she should have controled the wolf inside her then shouldnt she? most of them do, I will not have my childs life in danger because you fancy a bit of the little wolf Elijah, it is my CHILD"

-"Niklaus I beg you please do not allow her to die as a brother I am pleading you to try and find a way to keep them both safe, please brother"

Klaus saw the utter grief in hes brothers eyes and then knew that Elijah was in fact in love with Hayley and very deeply but for hes brothers sake and fearing Klauses reaction, he had not allowed a relationship happen. All of a sudden he had a revelation, he knew that if he killed hes childs mother without mercy, he was hurting hes brother but also hes child, what would hes baby think of him when learning the truth?

-"Shes leaving us, her pulse is so faint, she is so white, and it seems like her body is in shock, Ive never in all my life seen anything like this happen"

-"Great bloody help youve been old bag"

Then there was a ripping sound and blood started to pour out of a gash on Hayleys stomach, she started to shudder and her eyes went white blood just kept pouring and her stomach carried on moving, Hayley screamed a bloodcurdling scream and bent backwards, and even Bonnie and Helena with their normal hearing heard the half girl half wolfs spine snap in two.

-"Elijah she isnt going to survive anyway, Elijah listen to me, my baby is going to die with her we have to get it out, look how the stomach moves"

-"Your brother is right Elijah the baby cant stay in a body that is broken half human and half wolf, we have to atleast save the baby" Said the old witch.

Elijah sat there looking at the practicaly dead Hayley and saw the child struggling to break through its mothers skin, he knew she was not passing oxigen onto the baby, and that if it wasnt born soon the baby would die, but he couldnt bare to loose her, there was one way, he could save them both and Hayleys survival depended on Tyler Lockwoods idea that the babys blood could be used to make hybrids, so he made hes decision and in a flash he grabbed Klauses arm and held Hayleys head up in the crook of hes arm, he bit hes brothers wrist and let the blood pour down her throat, Klaus just stood there bleeding into her mouth realizing now what Elijah was going to do, When Elijah saw she had had enough he closed hes eyes and snapped her neck. The witch Helena moved over to Hayleys still wriggling stomach and made a cut long enough to get the baby out.

She lifted the baby girl up who started sreaming like a banshee, the woman took her to the table and checked she was ok,she washed her off the baby still screaming, she wrapped her in a white shawl and the baby still screamed. Klaus was stood still, afraid to move, not even believing this was realy happening, Helena walked over to Klaus and handed him a white fluffy bundle, and he saw hes daughters face for the first time he saw her face was like a vampires, dark veins around eyes that were red, her face was screwed up as in anger, he unsurley held out his arms and took her holding her like she would break.

-"SShhhh little princess Daddys here.

She opened her eyes and looked straight at him and opened her mouth in a way that Klaus would have swore was a smirk, he saw she had tiny teeth and a little set of potruding fangs.

-"SSHHHHH its going to be ok sweetheart, daddys here, and all will be fine"

He snuggled her up to hes face and kissed her forehead, she inmediatly stopped sreaming and her face relaxed, the fangs dissapeared into her tiny gums and the red and veiny eyes were replaced by a relaxed look from two beautiful golden honey coloured eyes, she closed her eyes content and fell asleep there in her fathers arms, her little mouth the shape of a love heart. For the first time in 1000 years Klaus was sure of something, all his insecurities about hes daughter had just vanished, he had seen that look of pure love in her eyes and how she had calmed down with him, He was well and truely happy. he knew he would be a good father and he knew hes daughter would love him, he had saw it in her eyes, it was like she knew who he was, like they were somehow linked. She was hes, realy and truely hes, to love and to cherish and to spoil rotten with everything she dreamed of, she was going to be the most loved little girl in the world. He walked out of the door with a huge grin on hes face with hes daughter in hes arms, everybody ran to him to see the little girl all forgetting about Hayley at that moment just so relieved the baby was ok.

-"I would like you all to meet my daughter Angel Mikaelson..."

WELL KLAUS IS NOW A DADDY, BUT WILL HAYLEY COME BACK OR STAY DEAD? I HAD TO USE THE NAME ANGEL BECAUSE I LOVED HIM IN BUFFY SO MUCH AND IT SORT OF FITS FOR THIS UNIQUE LITTLE GIRL. HOPE YOU LIKE,,, REVIEW IVE NOT HAD MANY AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK XXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS, IM TRYING MY BEST TO MAKE THIS UNDERSTANDABLE, WHEN I USE -" "ITS CHARACTERS SPEAKING AND THEN I LEAVE A LARGE SPACE BETWEEN CONVERSATIONS AND THE STORYTELLING, DONT GIVE UP ON READING IVE EDITED ALL THE CHAPTERS SO MAYBE READ AGAIN? I THINK ITS A REALY GOOD STORY I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND IT MORE AFTER EDITING. ANYWAY, HAYLEY HAD HER NECK SNAPPED BY ELIJAH AND KLAUS HAD JUST COME OUT TO INTRODUCE HES DAUGHTER...

Everybody all went to klaus to look at the baby, none of them even believing that this had realy happened, Rebekah held her arms out to hold her niece and Klaus unwillingly and not wanting to let her go even for a second, was about to pass her over to her aunt, when she was almost in her aunts arms, Angel opened her eyes and made a strange sound, her eyes went red and dark aroud the edges, making Rebekah jump back actualy afraid of the little baby.

ç-"oh god Nik what was that, did she just vamp out, shes just been born?"

Klaus held her close to hes face and kissed her forehead and her face went back to a normal looking baby face.

-"SShh, shes just like her father she doesnt trust strangers... she seems only to be calm with me"

-"That is strange Nik, and how do we know if thats normal"

-"Nothing about her is bloody normal Rebekah, Im sure all babys feel secure with their parents when they have just been born, she just has a diferent reaction than other babys"

-"Oh Klaus her eyes have gone a beautiful colour now, her face is so perfect, she looks like you, its soon to say I know but she is so white and blonde and those little red lips..."

-"Calm down Caroline youre blabbering...haha. but youre right she is beautiful" said Stefan.

They all went to the main room to relax a little, have a drink and coo over baby Angel. Meanwhile in Hayleys room Elijah was sat next to Hayley holding her hand and just hoping this would work, he had fed her Niklauses hybrid blood and he was sure she must have enough of the babys miracle blood, Tyler Lockwood had managed to make a Hybrid with the babys blood, he just hoped this would work, and he also hoped Hayley wouldnt be upset about being half vampire, but even if she was annoyed and never again looked at him, atleast she would be alive, and meet her daughter, he had heard through the door how hes brother had introduced hes daughter as Angel Mikaelson, he found the name fitted the unique baby that hes brother had created, she was in fact an Angel sent from who knew where, to redeem hes brothers soul, for all of them to have some hope and something other than blood and power to live for, after a thousand years The Originals finaly had an ilusion, some real happiness, and for that he would be forever thankfull. While he was lost in thought Hayley came to with a great intake of breath.

-"Hayley...it worked, oh thank the heavens, It was taking so long I thought you would never come to and it wouldnt work.

-"What wouldnt work Elijah?... What did you do to me?...Elijah

Elijah was at the table pouring some of the blood the witch Helena had conserved from the birth into a glass.

-"Dont worry you are in transition, here take this, you will be fine

" -"Im in what? You turned me into a freaking vampire?

-"Well actualy I turned you into a hybrid to be more precise, you were going to die, you never would have met youre daughter, you were changing into a wolf while you were giving birth, youre bones were braeking and the child was fighting to get out, Shall I bring her to you?"

-"I do not want anything to do with that freakshow of a baby, and as soon as Im able to, Im going with my people, that is if they accept me now youve turned me into a monster"

-"Hayley you are just upset with all youve been through here drink this and I shall leave you to rest"

He poured the blood into her mouth while she sat there pouting, he turned around and left the room with a heavy heart, hoping that this was just a crazed reaction to the trauma she had suffered, he decided it was time to finaly meet hes niece, now he knew her mother would live, he felt a great weight had been lifted off him, although he was still worried that he was going to loose her. He entered the main room and all were fawning over the baby who was content in her fathers arms, they were all laughing at her having Klauses character, when Elijah asked what was so funny and they explain the vampire reaction she had when anybody but her father held her, he knew then that hes brother had been saved, just the look in NIklauses eyes of pure and utter joy was enough to know he would be happy now with hes daughter, and a happy Niklaus meant an easier life for all around. He walked over to hes brother and gently moved the shawl that Angel was wrapped up in and at seeing that beautiful little face he fell in love with the child.

-"Congratulations Niklaus she is beautifully perfect in everyway, and by what Im hearing already has quite a character, lets just hope shes more level headed than her father" Elijah said with half a smile.

-"Thankyou brother yes she is beuatiful, and I assume that you being here with us means little wolf is now little hybrid, why hasnt she come with you to see her daughter?"

-"Shes erm... having trouble accepting here new state and she hasnt finished the transition yet anyway it will take a while for her to get used to it, and ofcourse the trauma she has been through has obviously affected her"

-"Oh well her loss my girls happy with her father anyway"

After toasting once more for the birth of The Original Baby, they all left to get some rest and to sleep. Stefan and Rebekah both went to Rebekahs room, no surprise to anybody anymore, Stefan had never seen Rebekah so relaxed and so full of joy, she was likke a little girl on christmas, he couldnt help pulling into hes arms and holding her close hes arms around her, she wasnt used to acts of affection from anybody, it had alsways been blood and sex with every other relationship but she allowed the hug and pulled him closer.-

-"I realy enjoying seeing you so happy Rebekah, its like the hard shell around your heart may actuely be breakable"

-"Im happy about my niece Stefan, and the shell will never be breakable, Ive been on this earth for 1000 years and no man has ever truely wanted me for me, because I am broken"

-"Hey stop with the insecurities, you are as broken as you let yourself be, but you have a heart ready to love and be loved you just have to learn how to trust, why wouldnt anybody want you for you? I did and you know thats true, Who knows what would have happened if Klaus hadnt compelled me to forget you in the 20s"

-"Oh and now comes the honorable male speech, just save it Stefan and dont patronizeme please I expect a little more from you, no need to bother with all the fancy words to make me swoon"

She grabbed him fiercely and started kissing him hard, she started pulling at his shirt and banged him into the wall wanting release for all the feelings he had just stired. He pushed her away and she felt ashamed of her behaviour, even though it had been like this every other time they were together, she ducked her head and was about to turn around, when Stefan grabbed her by both arms strongly, placed her right infront of him then lifted her chin with hes hand, she was shocked at the soft look in hes green eyes, she saw tenderness not lust.

-"I want to show you what its like to be loved, I want to prove to you how you can be loved, and how to realy make love, not just a romp against the wall, you deseve to be loved in every way"

She had tears in her eyes and he picked her up in hes arms and carried her to the bed, using no vampire abilitys or speed he lay her down and then lay himself next to her, he started by kissing her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her neck, stroking her golden locks and carresing her neck, he was gentle and loving and completly dedicated to make her feel special, and Rebekah for the first time in 1000 years actualy believed she could be loved and that finaly something was actualy real, just as she has always dreamed of.

Elijah went to hes study and poured himself a drink he sat down in an armchair and started to read, but not being able to concentrate he put it down, hes thoughts were full of Hayley, she now was inmortal, he had a chance, but she hated him for making her that way, and he had seen the look of true hatred when he mentioned Angel, she hadnt even asked if her child was ok, or if she had been named. Niklaus would not allow anybody with the slightest apathy to hes daughter to live, even if it was her mother, he knew he would protect hes daughter with all he was, and Elijah was also going to. he heard Hayley moving about in her room and wanted to go to her but decided to give her time, then he heard a door open and then close, by the time he had got to the front door he saw a flash of her speeding away. He decided against following her, she needed space to adapt.

Klaus was in hes room with Caroline who had brought the moises basket decorated in pink and yellow bows into their room, he just sat on the bed looking at her beautiful face and he knew that she was hes everything, nothing more mattered, not power, not wealth, just hes little Angel.

-"Do you mind if we keep her in the bed with us tonight love, you know shes so small and the basket seems so big"

-"Sure put her in the middle maybe she will get used to me and not vamp out at me hahaha. -"She will love you Caroline like I do"

-"Klaus..."

-"Caroline..."

-"I am so happy for you, I mean I cant imagine the joy you must be feeling, I just want you to know it makes me so happy to see you like this"

-"Ofcourse Im happy I have my little Angel and I have the love of my very long life what more could an all powerfull, Original Hybrid King ask for?"

They both lay facing eachother with Angel in the middle both just watching her and stroking her until they fell asleep. In the morning everbody reunited in the huge kitchen for breakfast, passing blood coffee and food around to eachother, Rebekah had a happy glow to her face as did Stefan and they were sitting closer together than usual, Stefan put a piece of toast with strawberry jam into Rebekahs mouth, and when it dripped on her chin she giggled and he wiped it of, everybody noticed but nobody said a word, Elijah looked a Klaus in a meaningful way and Klaus just nodded, letting Elijah know he would not intrfere in this relationship. But Klaus actualy liked Stefan for hes sister, he had guts, he ad stood up to Klaus many times and he protected the ones he loved with hes life if he had decided that Stefan was perfect for his sister, well nobody was perfect but compared to all the other pathetic runts she had chose before. Klaus holding Angel in one hand and drinking coffee in the other, Caroline motioned him to pass the baby over to her and he reluctantly did so thinking the baby would go all vampire again, but she didnt she opened her eyes that were her normal golden coulor and closed them again, Klaus figured that after sleeping with them both all night Angel saw Caroline as no threat and accepted to be held by her. Elijah was sat looking through the newspaper, but not realy reading anything.

-"So Elijah when is the little hybrid going to show her face and meet her daughter? Im sure shes fully recuperated by now"

-"Im afraid Niklaus that Hayley left lastnight as soon as she felt strong enough, I didnt see her before she went, but she expressed the need to be with her people when we spoke while she was in transition"

-"The need?...The need of her people?...What is my daughter to her?...Is my daughter not her people? Just like an animal she has abandoned her own flesh, like her family did to her, well shes not worthy of my daughter anyway so good riddance, and the only reason I am not going to search the swamps and tear her heart out is because I dont want my daughter to live knowing her father killed her mother"

Everybody just kept quiet, and all pondering their own thoughts as to how Hayley could leave like that not even knowing that her daughter was healthy, and wolves were supposed to be very loyal when it came to family.

-"Elijah I think we need to sort out some new kind of treaty with all the conmunitys, dont you?"

-"Niklaus, what are you plotting or who are you plotting against? I shall not intervene in any disruptive actions, we have all been through enough of late"

-"Oh keep youre tie on brother, I am thinking of my daughter,I do not want her brought up in a warzone where people either want to harm her, use her, or are too afrid of her, well maybe afraid is ok

" -"And you mean to acomplish this in what way? After all the other conmunitys have been persecuted and controled by vampires since Marcel rebuilt the city, why shall they trust us now?

-"Tactics brother simple tactics, offering them what they yearn most, a place in our beautiful city and a voice to speak up with and of course a king to have the final say, like in all monarchys"

-"If youre true meaning is to have peace I am with you 100% Niklaus, but if this is some scheme of youres to gain more power I shall bevery disapointed"

-"You have my word Elijah all I want is a peacefull enviroment to bring my child up"

Now the baby was relaxed and fine with Caroline Klaus and Elijah summoned the doywalkers to go and give a message to each of the conmunitys, the humans, the wolves, the witches, and the vampires. The message ws simple and to the point saying they had one week to choose a person from their conmunity to speak for them at the council, to choose who was level headed and trustworthy, and in seven days time there would be a meeting at the Mikaelson residence to decide on how things would go from now and how anybody disrupting the peace planned would be ruined. Both Klaus and Elijah signed the letters and the daywalkers went to deliver them, Meantime Caroline was sat in the nursery with baby Angel and Rebekah when all of a sudden the baby started to cry, Caroline tried everyway of soothing her but she was getting more aggitated by the second when Rebekah saw her face change and her eyes darken, she realized what was wrong, the baby was hungry, and hungry for blood, not human baby formular, but how to give it to her the birth had been so unexpected thst one of the things Rebekah hadnt already bought was baby botles, then she noticed the needle like fangs potruding through the tiny little gums and she had an idea, she moved the blanket so Angels face was looking up at her and she placed her wrist on the babys mouth, Angel instinctivley knew what to do she sunk her minute fangs and suckled on her aunts wrist, it came as natural to her as breastfeeding comes to a human child. When she had her fill Rebekah held her arms out to Caroline and little Angels face relaxed back to a babys face and her fangs went back inside the gums and she allowed her aunt to hold her

. -"Oh myy goood Rebekah, how did you know? I never would have thought of feeding a day old baby blood from the vein you are a genius"

-"Well with a face like that and those tiny fangs there was only one thing she was after, and as I have fed her at least now she lets me hold her, just look at her little face now sleeping, she does look like an angel"

-"I just dont understand why Hayley just left her like that, I mean I would already give my life for her and she was born less than 24 hours ago"

-"Hayleys not been happy since the start, she wanted to poison the baby when she first found out but Nik nearly strangled her to death, there is too much wolf in her to accept having a child thats half a vampire, even though she too is now half a vampire"

-"Well I bet shes pissed at being what she loathes, but she didnt seem to mind Elijah being a vampire though, I realy dont get her at all"

At the same time the girls were having that conversation Hayley was talking to her pack all now in their normal human form, it seemed tha Celeste being turned into the anchor and the rest of the hijackers dead and gone a lot of their wrongs had been put right. She was explaining about the birth Helena was there with her and explaining how she was birthing and changing at the same time and that had never happened before, they told them how she was going to die anyway, so Elijah had made her into a Hybrid, but she was still herself and needed her pack. Her people to her surprise accepted her with open arms knowing that she had, a lot to do with her people being curse free, and they just hoped she could control the thirst. At about that time, two daywalkers arrived at the swamp camp where the wolves liverd since they were ran out of town and cursed. They all stood up in unison thinking they were here for Hayley but one of the daywalkers just handed Hayley a letter, she recognized the Mikaelson stamp in the red wax, they just speeded off leaving the wolves thinking that Hayley was in trouble for leaving her baby, she broke the seal and read what the letter said, and then she started tojump up and down everyone wondered what was so good..

. -"We are going to have a place in the council, we going to have a say and we will be able to have a real home again"

-"Heres to Hayley" shouted Jackson the alpha

-"To Hayley" the whole pack shouted

The week had passed and it was time for the meeting each conmunity had sent their chosen head, the vampires obviously had chose marcel, the wolves had sent Jackson their alpha, the witches had sent Sophie, because she was the one with most conection to the Originals and the humans had sent their priest who informed all that the last human faction had been relieved of there charges and compelled to forget anything they knew before, he said he was sorry for thr atempt of beheading Klaus and informed that the new faction were chosen by him alone. Klaus and Elijah sat at the top of the large dining table out in the courtyard and two members of each conmunity on each argued about boundarys about territorys sbout prohibitions and things were getting heated Klaus was actualy enjoying himself watching them all insult and threaten eachother. But then Elijah had enough of the petty arguments and shouted

-"ENOUGH... Now you will all listen to me, we are not here to find fault in anybodys lifestyle, we are here to find a way to live peacefully all together in a city big enough for us all to have our own place and we have no need at all to prohibit another... species, for want of a better word to enter our territory. Now Rules let me think..."

Everybody started shouting what rules they wanted again and it was all chaotic again, this time it was Klaus that got bored.

-"QUIET... right I am bored of listening to you all whining and when I get bored I enjoy openheart operations here in the courtyard, now listen to me all of you, wolves you have been living in a swamp for the last twenty years, just having a place in the city is a bonus, but you are also having a place in the council because I too am part wolf, and you witches you have been prohibited to do magic with death penalty as the sentence, your ancestors stole the little power you had left and took you for fools, WE sorted it out for you, well our mother but anyway, isnt having recuperated youre power and being allowed to use it enough? Humans, as long as we stick to the original rules, of compel , feed, heal and compel and only on tourists you should have no problems at all, and Marcel just shut up, talking like you own the city because you dont none of theese people are beneath you anymore, but you all are beneath me. I decided on this peace treaty because of my daughter as she is part of everyone of us here I do not know what side she will embrace will it be vampire, werewolf, human, or witch, but I want her to be brought up in a happy city and anybody who trys to ruin that will be destroyed.

-"Well I think Niklaus has made it all quite clear in hes usual blunt manner, now lets talk about where the wolves used to live and is now overtaken by vampires, The wolves will have their own place back, and the vampires have more than enough room here on this side of the city, the witches ofcourse will stay at the cauldron and the humans will stay where they are, now letsall sign this and get it over with, its to be signed in blood to bind it and I just want to make myself clear on one thing, any problems with another conmunity comes to me or to Niklaus directly, if any of you attempt to take justice into youre own hands you will regret it"

They all cut their palms and signed with an old fashioned quill with a mix of all their blood, Bonnie was summoned to bind their promised word on the contract and all were offered a copy to take home with them, the vampires were told to move out of the werewolf residences as soon as possible because the wolves just wanted their homes back. Hayley remained with the wolves and even though she was a hybrid the alpa Jackson made her hes beta, her relationship with Klauses daughter or lack of, or the fact she was the chiolds mother, never was mentioned by anybody all knew it was a sensitive matter, so all the council meetings that Hayley attended with her alpha she just acted like she only knew the Originals through council meetings. It hurt Elijah but he was always the gentleman and respected her decision, he had come to the conclusion that he would find a partner to love and cherish as hes siblings had. Klaus just looked at Hayley with a face of disgust every time there paths had to cross and belittled her when ever he could. All council members knew why but they agreed with Klaus on this one. a mother should never leave her child.

Time passed and all was going well, Angel grew with the months but she was so much more astute than a normal toddler, she was also faster as soon as she learned to walk she learned to use her vampire speed, as soon as she understood that blood could be take without biting she started drinking from a cup, her first word was DADDY and once she started saying words she soon could speak like a child much older than her, she had learned to control her vampire features now and only let her fangs out and eyes darken when she was playing with her aunt or her unkles. All doted on her, Elijah read her storys, Rebekah showed here how to be a girly girl, Stefan was her playmate, and Davina was her guide in meditation and relaxing her senses, she had yet to perform magic but Davina said she could sense it in the child. Caroline was like the mother she never met, and she needed no other, but the most important person to her was her daddy, she idolized him, he was the king, and she was hes princess, by the time she was ten she could hold herself in a converstaion with anybody about anything, Elijah was her tutor in anything academic. All in all she was a very privelaged, loved, and happy child. She was the most important thing in Klauses world her and Caroline who had lately been present in some of the council meetings and her opinions were being truely respected. now he had it all, He was king, he had hes queen, he had hes princess and he had managed with Elijah and Stefans help build a peacefull city for hes Angel to live in.

YEAH I KNOW IT WAS QUIET LONG THIS ONE BUT AS ONE OF THE LAST ONES THERE WAS SO MUCH I WANTED IN IT. PLEASE REVIEW HOPE YOU ENJOYING IT XXXX


	18. Chapter 18

WELL IVE BEEN HAVING A BIT OF LOSS OF IMAGINATION THE LAST FEW DAYS SO I HAVE NOT DONE ANY WRITING, IN THE LAST CHAPTER ANGEL WAS 10, WELL NOW WE WILL START OFF ON HER SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY...

Mikaelson Estate.

The whole country estate was in an uproar, Caroline and Rebekah were running around giving orders and finding faults in everything, both obsessive organizers wanted it to be perfect, today was a special day, today their Angel would be sweet sixteen, in age Caroline Rebekah and Angel looked more like friends than an aunt and a stepmother with her daughter, and the way Angels mind and abilitys had evolved had been spectacular, she was now as strong, fast, and dangerous as any other original, but she also through Elijahs tutoring had learned more in her few years than most vampires had in centurys, so realy she was considered an adult by all but Klaus and Stefan, they still saw her as a little girl, even though looking at them together they looked practicaly the same age. Angel had the abilitys of a vampire, the venom of a wolf but she also had the humanity of a human, her magic had yet to show, she could feel it in her, and Davina sensed it in her, but for some reason she couldnt get how to use it, Davina had tried tutoring her, but Caroline had decided that it was time to bring Bonnie into the picture, using an invite to the party as an excuse so Angel wouldnt feel stressed when Bonnie arrived, if Bonnie who was now known as the most powerful witch of current times couldnt unblock Angels magic nobody could. The garden was decorated with pink ribbons, round tables dressed with white and pink cloths, ribbons and roses, there was an ice statue of a stallion on two legs in the middle of the garden all the trees had been adorned with pink and white flower arrangments around the middle with silver ribbons holding them in place, their was a live band coming and there would be refreshments for every type of guest that came. Upstairs in her room Angel was getting ready for her party, people would start arriving soon, and the impression she gave people was important to her father, it was all a show to prove what a great king he was, she knew of all her fathers past sins and her aunt and unkles, she had read Elijahs journals, but knowing how terrible her father had been didnt make her feel any less for him, she adored her father above all things, she knew also how her father had changed since her birth, how he had changed the way the city ran, he still had all the power he desired but he had gained it not by force but by being diplomatic mostly through Elijahs guidance. She appreciated her father even more for his change of character since her birth, she knew very well he still did "KLAUS" things when need be, and was feared by all, just hes name made people feel faint,and if the need be she knew he would resort to torture and pain, but only when he considered it the last resort,but he was a changed person. she also adored Caroline who had been like a mother when she was girl and now as she grew up had become her friend and confident. All in all she was a happy young lady, she was timid though and held herself back with others exept her inmediate family, when with strangers she wasnt outgoing, and she was a little nervous of the huge party being thrown for her.

At the compound in the courtyard, Klaus was confering with Stefan, Marcel and Elijah, he was furious, while Elijah wanted to reason with him, all he did was shout and threaten.

-"I am telling you brother, this needs nipping in the bud NOW"

-"Niklaus, I know you are right and this needs resolving inmediatly, but the way you want to go about it is not the way, it will cause a war"

-"A war! All I have to do is rip that bitches heart out and the rest of the pups will loose the bravado straight away"

-"Niklaus, you can not kill youre daughters mother"

-"She is using the fact she is Angels mother as an advantage, she thinks that having birthed my child gives her a right to just keep sending her dogs to attack the vampires"

-"Hey Elijah, Klaus is right man, my people are on edge, and I cant keep forcing them to just take it, for the sake of the treaty man, when they are being attacked for no reason, we kept to the rules, theyre looking for trouble man... and Im loosing their respect, what kind of leader lets hes people be attacked and killed and just stands for it? said an irritated Marcel

-"Yes I understand you Marcel, you are right ad this does need a a solution and fast, but I am just asking for a little timt I would like to try and sort this out peacefully, up to now we have managed to keep the peace, giving in to a war would be forsaking all we have worked to achieve"

-"For gods sake Elijah, youre not thinking straight because you are still besotted with the wolf slash hybrid whore, the one that abandoned MY DAUGHTER at birth, that not being enough she n ow wants to ruin the peace I worked to achieve for MY DAUGHTER this has gone to far, after today once Angels celebrations are over I will sort this out MY WAY, and god forgive who inteferes with MY WAY!"

Elijah sighed and dropped hes head, he knew hes brother was right that what Hayley was doing was wrong trying to start a war i the very city her daughter lives, and knowing that if it came to war Angel could be persecuted for the simle reason she was a four part hybrid, but he just didnt want to accept that Hayley was the manipulative cold person she had proved to be, just like Katerina, and Celeste, he always lost out when he let himself feel for a woman.

They all left to do their own things before getting ready for the party, it was going to be a major event they all knew that and had kept out of REbekah and Carolines way during the preparations, not wanting to suffer the wrath on the two vampires that had a thing for organizing special occasions. Caroline was in the gardens of the country estate shouting orders and rearanging littlr details she kept catching sight off, when she heard a familiar giggle, she ouldnt believe her ears... it couldnt be, then she turned around and screamed making Rebekah jump and run to her to see what had happened Caroline whizzed to the people who were just arriving through the gates and grabbed hold of Elena in a hug that would have crushed her if she was still human, She hugged Bonnie, Jeremy and even Damon and then in the she noticed Matt who she hugged but slightly less strongly.

-"Oh my god you guys I cant believe it you all came"

-"Well we wasnt going to miss youre daughters sweet sixteen, especialy when we all had our sweet sixteens together" said Elena

- " And the fact you alll still look that age isnt creepy at all" said Matt with a lobsided grin

- "Hello sister-in-law, arent you looking old and hagged, you should be ashamed of yourself at youre age being with my little brother"

- "Hello Damon how nice to see you, its a shame Stefan wouldnt allow me to pull out your intestines as a party trick"

- " OH my god you guys I realy cant believe you all came, come on lets go sit down and catch up, I am so happy, this is perfect; wait til you see how Angel has grown and matured and she is so beautiful"

They all went and sat under the shade of a huge oak tree just like when they were younger, before life changed so much and there they caught up on each others lives and laughed and joked at silly things, feeling that they had just come out of class. Caroline filled them in on how things were running theese days and about the maybe maybe not threat of the wolves, Damon expressed how he would be up for some wolf hunting anyday, and Bonnie asked about Angels magic, Caroline told her how she felt it in herself but had no idea how to use it or even get it out, how Davina had tryed to help her but it seemed to be blocked or something. Bonnie said she would stay here after the party and not leave until Angel could use and control her magic. Caroline jumped up enthusiasticly and beckoned them alll to follow her inside, once they were in the entrance of the Mikaelson country home she shouted

-" Angel sweetie, there are some people I want you to meet"

-"Coming..."

When the girl started walking down the stairs the Mystic Falls group were all in awe of how breathtakingly beautiful this young girl was, and of the amount of power that seemed to flow out of her in waves. With her long golden hair and her eyes that were a caramel colour, she certainly had klauses mouth and dimples that showed when she smiled shyly.

-"You all must be Carolines friends from Mystic Falls, its a pleasure to meet you"

-" Hi. Im Elena, this is my boyfriend Damon, my brother Jeremy and my best friends Matt and Bonnie"

-"I know Bonnie, when I was younger she stayed with us, and we have kept in touch in the past years, but its nice to finaly meet the rest of Carolines dear friends"

-"So youre the girl who has my brother wishing he could have kids and a dog and a picket fence?"

-"And you are the brother that my unkle adores so much, even thouh he doesnt admit it, hes told me a lot about you, and evenabout when you were human"ç

-" Well you just believe the good parts baby Klausette"

Everybody laughed, and Angel felt at ease with theese strangers for some reason, when she genaraly didnt feel at ease unless it was at home with her family, but something inside her told her they were to be trusted, she found that strange especialy after reading Elijahs journals and knowing all her daddy had put them through. There was a sound at the door, and Klaus, Elijah; and Stefan walked into the hallway, Angel saw her Daddys dark face and knew something was biothering him, she ran up to him and hugged him, hes face changed completly seeing her, and then he smirked seeing their guest all locked in embraces with Stefan and Elijah, Elijah had always had a soft spot for the doppelganger.

-" Well, Well, Well, if it isnt the king of the castle"

-" Hello Damon"

-" Hello Klaus, I see youve finaly learned to use the advice I gave you!"

-" And what advice would that be?"

-"Dont tell me you dont remember our heart to heart, me all locked up so I didnt kill Jer, you all prison guard on me, and then the conversation deepened and you confided..."

-" As amusing as I find the inmature way you are acting Damon, I havnt a clue what youre talking about"

Klauses expression darkened in warning, but that just made damon even more eager to finish waht he was saying

. -" Oh come on Klaus... ( how do you make Elene see through all the terrible things youve done ) as if you dont remember"

-"Im warning you Damon"

-" I said ( If youre gonna be bad, be bad with reason, if not youre being bad just to be a dick) and..."

Klaus whooshed over to Damon and had had him by the throat, an angry look on hes face, Stefan was just smirking at how Damon enjoyed pushing Kluases buttons, then Angel burst into laughter, followed by rebekah, and Caroline everybody else laughed a long with them, and Klaus dropped Damon and smirked, Damon Salvatore was a nuisancve to say the least but he was Stefans brother and it was just a little fun, and it had made Angel laugh so hard she had tears in her eyes, the sight of her so comfortaable with theese people warmed hes heart

. -" Just watch youre mouth from now on Damon or I shall have to hang you with vervain ropes in wolf territory"

-" Yes My Lord"

They all carried on laughing and Caroline felt so happy she was going to burst, she had her Hybrid, her darling Girl, and all her friends together at once, It was going to be a party to remember. Little did she know that she was very right...

In wolf Town, Hayley was confering with her pack, that had grown a lot over the last 16 years and although Jackson was still the Alpha and she the Beta, she was the one realy in charge. The wolf in her wanted to extend her packs territory and the vampire in her made her proud enough to think she could achieve it, the lack of humanity she had shown leaving her daughter had not changed she was less human than many daywalkers, and the hatred she felt for Klaus consumed her, she wanted to take over the Quarter, and her venomous pack would follow her, she had found a voodoo witch far into the swamp, that had done a locater spell for her to find where Klaus kept his deady weapons, she used the scarf that had held the daggers when shegave them to rebekah, and having white oak ash on the scarf enabled to witch to locate where the weapons were, all she needed was to dagger, Elijah and Rebekah, have her pack attack the vampires leaving klaus alone and then she would use the white oak stake and finish him for ever. The weapons were located in the MIlaelson Family home and tonight would be the perfect occasion to get them, and attack, while they were all busy celebrating her freakchilds birthday. She was running over last details with her pack, and making sure everybody knew what they had to do, she felt confident her plan would work, and then SHE would be the only Hybrid in town, then the wolves would not only have their territory they would have it all, and if her daughter didnt accept to embrace her wolfside, she wold follow her daddy to purgatory.

At the country house every body was getting ready for the huge event, Caroline and Rebekah still fussing over everybody, saying perfection is the only road to succes, All the men had been long dressed and were in the library, drinking bourbon and discussing the problems they have been having, Damon said he would love to go wolf hunting, and Jeremy said it was too long since he hunted anything, Matt ws just as usual, listening to all that was said and reading between the lines, coming to the comclusion that this Hayley girl or Hybrid was going to cause some major agro for the Originals, Elijah was explaining the importance of the treaty and Klaus was just staring at the window noticing, the moon getting fuller and fuller. Even though he didnt have to change on a full moon, he still felt its pull and the energy it gave him, he suddenly felt one need stronger than all, he politly excused himself and left the library. He found what he needed at the entrance of the house.

-"Hello Caroline"

She turned around quite shocked it was like going back more than a decade ago hearing those two words said like only he could say them

- " Klaus"

He grabbed her and pushed her against the door, kissing her hars and wrapping her hair around hes fingers, she responded in the same way, lifting her leg up so it was around hes waist. They flashed out of sight before anybody noticed, and whooshed around to the back of the house where there was a woody terrain, surrounded by little trees, They banged into one of the trees nearly uprooting it, their kisses getting deeper and more desperste, biting eachothers lips and sucking on the blood that emerged. Klaus held her against a fully grown oak tree, she placed her leg around hes waist and he held her thigh, pulling her into him, She couldnt resist thepulse on hes throat she was seeing and with a quick change of appearence she bent into hes throat and bit him none to gently, he moaned at the feeling and bit her wrist, she sighed in utter satisfaction and then both high on the blood sharing tumbled to the ground, ripping at their party clothes, pulling out hair pins and cufflinks, they didnt care all they knew is that no matter how many years passed they would never tire of each other, they both knew that in a centurys time this hunger for one and other would still be as strong, the fire and the passion they shared had no end, it would last for eternity just like them, and the would always be hungry for eachother. When they were spent, Caroline jumped up a look of shock on her face while Klaus lay lazily back smiling.

-" Oh NO my dress, my hair, oh NO NO NO, I should be long ready and waiting to welcome the guests "

-" Dont tell me it wasnt worth it love? and anyway Im sure you can fix yourself up in a flash, you would stand out at any gathering even in a sack, you are the most enticing little minx on earth"

-" Klaus this is not funny, and yes I maybe enticing but right now I have to be presentable"

With that she bent down and kissed him on the lips, she bit hes bottom lip in a teasing way and wiped her lips with a finger, then she put the finger to her lips and licked of the trace of blood, Klauses eyes went on fire, but before he could grab her she flashed off to change hoping no one saw her ripped gown and messy hair.

WELL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG, I WILL FINISH THIS IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT UP TO NOW, BUT IM A LITTLE SAD NO ONE REVIEWS, ALL THE HINTS AND ADVICE WOULD HELP ME A LOT.


	19. Chapter 19

WELL HERE WE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER, IVE TAKEN A WHILE UPDATING THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE BECAUSE IVE BEEN BUSY WITH LOTS OF THINGS. BUT ANYWAY HERE IT IS I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND FOR YOU DEers I WILL HAVE SOME DELENA FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER, SORRY BUT ONLY KLAROLINE CAN HAVE THE HEATED ENCOUNTERS OTHERWISE IT WOULD BE HAVE TO BE RATED TRIPLE X.

Mikaelson Country Estate

New Orleans

Caroline tryed to sneak back in without anybody seeing her, and using her vamp speed she tryed to whoosh past, but all those in the hallway conversing were also vampires and saw her perfectly as she flashed passed them.

-"Woo woo Klaus and Caroline still do it in trees"

-"Damon please leave it out"

-" Elena please tell me, just one reason, a reason that I accept, to stop me enjoying what Ive just witnessed"

-"Caroline is our friend, she is our hostess and also Klaus said he would hang you in wolf country"

-"Elena as absolutly scrumptiously georgeous you are and even though you hold my heart in youre hands, youre reasons do not convince me"

-"Dont say I didnt warn you"

-"Whats the fuss about them having hybrid vamp sex in the woods, it not like we dont have vampire doppelganger amazingly hot sex in the woods"

The last was said with a classic damon smirk and teasing eyes, Elena felt hot and gulped feeling embarrased, she didnt dare look up and face the rest of her friends, Bonnie giggled, and regretted it as soon as she saw Damon looking her way, she knew what was coming, and she was right.

-"Hey Elena dont feel embarrased its a natural thing, and even little Gilbert enjoys hunter witch magical sex"

He said it all as if he was giving important information out, and loving how they reacted to hes brazen words, Elena and Bonnie looked meaningfully at each other and hurried off up the stairs to help caroline change or that was the excuse they used anyway.

Later on the guests started arriving and all the Mikaelsons stood dutifully at the entrance welcoming everybody that arrived, the party thrived, and Elijah was happy Angels birth day happened to have been on full moon, it meant there would be no bad atmosphere at hes nieces party, the moon was yet to reach its fullest yet but he knew all the wolves would be in the swamps waiting for their excruciating change to occur. There was food for the humans of the faction and the witches, and there was a tap not unlike a beer tap that sirved blood, Klaus had had it made especialy and was very proud of it. And there were grand ammounts of alcohol for all, all the guests were older than Angel, as the humans couldnt bring their teenagers and the witches didnt want their teens witnessing this kind of party, not that they wernt happy with the invite, they all loved The Originals partys, but it was not for young eyes, it didnt bother Angel, she was so much mature than other kids her age, she was sat at a table with Bonnie, Davina and Jeremy they were talking about her trouble with magic and Bonnie although she could feel great power within the girl she could also feel that there was something else blocking it. There was a little ring ring. And Caroline was stood in the middle by the ice satue.

-" Its gift time everybody yeayy"

Klaus marvelled at how refreshing she was, so full of light, so happy he felt a great surge of affection for her. Caroline beckoned him and Angel to the middle of the circle that had formed around her, people started giving her their gifts, there were many of them and all extravagant, after all they were for the princess of New Orleans, the witches had gave her an old grimoire with starters spells and a wooden box full of glass jars with herbs and other ingredients, the witches were hoping she would in the future join them, Bonnie gave her a charmed ring that she said would help her unlock her inner witch, it was Elena and Damons gift that surprised everybody the most, when Angel opened the small box she saw a necklace, and looked at Elena in surprise, when Rebekah saw what necklace it was as her neice lifted it up, she exclaimed in shock..

. -"My necklace, mothers necklace, I cant believe you still had it Elena, I thought it was long gone"

-"Well actualy I didnt have it, I used to wear it laced with vervain, but I didnt have the need for it after turning, and I kind of lost it, but Damon surprised me the other day when we were thinking what to give Angel"

-"Yeah Ive always been on save the necklace duty, no matter how many times shes lost it, I always found it and gave it back, but the last time I figured she didnt need it anymore"

-"This is my grandmothers necklace? The Original Witches necklace? and youre giving it to me? shouldnt aunt Rebekah have it?

-"Well darling I couldnt think of a better person than you to be wearing mothers necklace"

-"Thankyou sooo much Elena, Damon"

She hugged each of them and then turned when she heard a slight coff, she looked to the side of the circlr formed around her and her guests and there stood Klaus, looking handsome as ever and more like her brother than her father, he had that trademark grin on hes face and looked extremely exited, he beckoned her to come closer, and when she was beside him, he handed her a key.

-"A car key? OH daddy is it a car key for a car? for me?"

-"Ofcourse sweetheart I want to give you the world and more but I think that this suffices for such a young lady"

-"I dont know what to say"

-"Angel honey, dont say just go and check it out"

Said Caroline bursting with emotion at seeing the girl she had loved since birth so happy, a girl that although destined to be the most powerful supernatural being in existence was so fragile and lovable. Angel grabbed Bonnies hand and dragged to the entrance gates, and there on the driveway was a black european 4x4 with tinted windows and gold trimming,Angel smiled widely at the sight of it, and rushed to try it out with Bonnie. Back at the party the servants had cleared all the gifts away and everybody was enjoying themselves listening to the band, Marcel got on stage and sung a few numbers and was highly applauded. Elena and Damon were walking round the grounds together hand in hand.

-"I realy cant believe you found my necklace and that you kept it so long"

-"Well I knew it meant a lot to you, and I had found it in the past when ever you lost it fighting monsters so I figured It fitted that I be the one to find it in Matts wrecked truck"

-"And why didnt you tell me you had it, I thought it was floating at the bottom of the river"

-"Well YOU WERE a vampire so you didnt need it, and you were having a hard time adjusting, and I knew it held memorys I didnt want to awaken realy cos like ive said many times I am selfish"

-"You are selfish in the way you love me, but thats alright Damon, Im selfish when it comes to you too"

-"Elena you are everything but selfish"

-"No damon I am not, I will always put my love for you before anything else in the world, you make me whole, you make me feel alive even though I died in that river, I was reborn and you were the one that showed me how to live when youre not alive, and I am selfish because I would forsake anything not to loose youre love"

-"you would never loose my love Elena, even if I tried to stop loving you I couldnt"

With that he pulled her closer and kissed her softly, she reacted a little more aggresivly and feeling a mutual need they wizzed off to a lonlier place.

Klaus was in conversation with Marcel, Stefan and Matt, explaining the way he had took over New Orleans and how he was king, Matt just went along with it knowing how proud The Originals were and how short Klauses temper was. All of a sudden there was a howl, followed by another and then more, Klaus looked up and saw the moon was high and shining brightly as full as it could be, he looked to the gates knowing what he would see, and there she was stood surrounded by close to fifty wolves. She started walking forward slowly with her head high and a look of pure hatred on her face directed straight at klaus, the vampires attending all stood in defensive positions there fangs potruding and their eyes darkening, the humans sensing great danger started to run Sophie and Davina couldnt attack the wolves first so they would not be the ones to break the treaty, but they couldnt hand out mega migraines to the wolves because unless it was direct one on one it would also affect the vampires. And then in one flash of movement all hell broke loose when a wolf attacked and started biting pieces of flesh off a human, the rest of them started screaming and the fight broke out, Hayley just stood there with her hands behind her back, watching carefully at all that was going on, Elijah was fighting two wolves and the two together were nearly getting the better of him until he caught one off guard and grabbed it by the tail and threw it against the floor, the other one didnt even know what was happening to him when he was pulled in half by the usualy calm Mikaleson brother, Stefan was fighting as many as he could, and just as one was about to get its teeth into him Rebekah jumped in from behind and bit its throat pulling it to pieces, then she stood straight and started spitting fur out of her mouth, Jeremy was in full hunter stance, hes muscles bursting the shirt he was wearing and having no weapons with him he was settling for keeping there teeth off him and wrestling them to choke them and breaking their necks. In the car Angel all of a sudden felt a shiver and cold ran up her spine.

-"We have to get back Bonnie somethings happening, I can feel it"

-"OK hey relax its probably nothing"

But Angel ignored her and turned the car around to head back home. Back at the estate the fight was still raging, many vampires had been bitten and even though more were arriving after being called, there seemed to be more wolves all the time, Davina directed her magic at one of them and threw it against a tree, it crumpled but quickly revived and jumped at her, luckily Marcel was there to help her, he grabbed the wolf by the scruff of its neck and cut its throat with a machete. Then out of nowhere another one attacked and sank its teet into Marcels shoulder, he felt weaker straight away but couldnt stop fighting or let them notice he was hurt because they would eat him alive, Damon and Elena had heard all the noise and came running, Damon jumped right into the fight looking desperatly for Stefan to make sure hes little brother was ok, seeing he was fighting a wolf and was not hurt but struggling to keep its teeth off hes skin, Damon rushed over and pushed hes hand through the animals ribcage and pulled out its heart, Stefan smiled and said the typical "hello brother" and they both turned to face another two wolves together. They all carried on fighting but they noticed that there were more vampires writhing in agony than fighting now, Klaus was trying to feed the fallen to revive them but it was dificult, while also fighting, he wanted to change but then he wouldnt be able to give anybody the cure, he kept looking at Caroline but saw proudly that she and Rebekah could hold their own with the wolves, he wondered where the mutt Hayley was and then he heard Caroline desperatly call hes name, the way she said it brought a chill to hes bones, he ran over to where she was and there on the floor were Rebekah and Elijah daggered next to Caroline who Hayley held with a stake pointed directly at her heart from behind all were encircled by a group of wolves.

-"So thats why you havnt joined in you snidy little dog youve been waiting to catch my siblings by surprise. But you seem to forget love,. I cant be daggered"

-"Im not going to dagger you Klaus" she spat

-"Do you realize that after this I am going to pull youre heart out of youre chest, and it matters not that you are Angels mother"

-"No offence Caroline"

Said Hayley with no emotion at all. She then in a quick movement pulled out Papa Tundes bone blade and shoved it in carolines chest, her body absorbed it completly and she whitened to a deathly colour, The fighting had stopped and everybody were watching what was happening not knowing if they should move or stay put, afraid of making the already volatile situation worse.

-"NOOOOOO"

Screamed Klaus and moved quickly through the circle of wolves throwing them aside like feathers, he got to caroline and fearing for her life, she was not an Original and he didnt know how long she would stand the effects of the cursed blade, he tried to put hes hand into her chest to remove the blade through sheer force, when he felt something touch hes back, and a cold dread enveloped hes whole being, he knew that it was the white oak stake without seeing it, after all hayley had somehow managed to get a hold of all the other deadly weapons, it was the one hes mother had made for Alaric when she changed him into an Original, now he knew why Hayley had been so confident, he relized at about the same time evrybody else did that if he died, there would no point trying to save Caroline, she would die too, along with, Stefan, damon, Elena, Marcel and every vampire they had turned, that Hayley had all those lives in her hands. Stefan, damon and Elena stood close together holding hands knowing their lives we about to end, jeremy held hes sisters other hand, and Davina held onto Marcel tightly muttering charms to ease hes pain, the bite was getting uglier by the minute. Outside the gates, Angel was just speeding into gateway, shaking and sobbing.

-"Angel, I want you to calm down, breathe slowly in and out, come on Angel, youre hyperventilating, it could be nothing"

-"I...I...I ca...ca...ant, I...I fee...fee..feel ...it"

-"SShhh, Im gonna go check it out, but you must STAY IN THE CAR"

Bonnie got out and went through the gate, she could now hear the comotion, thanking god that Angels windows were up in the car, she hurried worrying about her friends, she arrived slowly and quietly, nodded at Damon who had saw her, and just as Hayley was saying...

-"Well if it isnt the great Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson and all hes bloodline at the mercy of my hand, that would probably mean you would all here present die, and Id be left to take the city as my own, Id just have to keep Rebekah and Elijah in a box, my poor Elijah, how I would have loved to stay with him, but thanks to HIM, I couldnt, I hate you Klaus, more than I could ever hate anybody, you knocked me up with a freak baby, you turned Elijah against me, and all because of you Im not even realy alive anymore Im a freaking hybrid just like you! I am so going to enjoy the minute you start to shrivel and dessicate, and then Im going to hang youre body in full view for all to see, so they know that ME the little wolf ENDED YOU"

She was so wrapped up in her hate and letting her venum out, that she didnt notice the movement near the entrance, Damon saw it and nudged hes brother and nodded, Stefan looked the same way and saw Bonnie quietly approaching. All of a sudden Angel having desobeyed Bonnies orders to STAY IN THE CAR sped past Bonnie screaming a bloodcurdling scream and stood straight infront of her birth mother, Bonnie shouted for her to stay in control, not at all liking what she was seeing, Angel looked at her father, kneeling by Caroline who looked dead, and she felt a rage inside that threatened to explode, she made a growl like noise, and looked up at the full moon, for the first time ever feeling its pull, her eyes went dark yellow, and veins started potruding around her eyes, she lifted her lip to show the huge fangs that she hadnt let out since she was a little girl, She felt a wild anger and growled again, she was in full hybrid stance and itching to tear the woman who had give birth to her apart, but she also saw how close the stake was to her fathers heart and was scared to attack, Hayley had pierced Klauses skin, she could smell her fathers blood, and shaked with ire, her aunt and unkle on the floor daggered, the only mother she had ever known lay dead, and all the people she cared about were going to die along with her daddy. She would not allow it, her wolf instincts started to give in to the full moon and to the hatred she was feeling and without expecting it her body started to twist and her bones started to break

. -"Angel, you can control it, relax like Ive shown you, you are not a werewolf, you are not a prisoner of the moon, you dont have to change, reach inside yourself you have it in you"

Shouted Bonnie hoping she could get through to the girl before she changed completly. But it was no use, Angel was still twisting and turning and growling. She focused on her father the most important person in her life and she felt a heat around her throat, she touched her throat and felt her grandmothers necklace...

WELL THAT WAS SO DIFICULT AND I DONT KNOW IF IT WAS ANY GOOD, ITS REALY HARD TO WRITE FIGHT SCENES AND BE ABLE TO FIT EVERYONE IN THE FIGHT WITHOUT GETTING MIXED UP, IVE REALIZED I DIDNT HAVE ELENA FIGHTING, JUST IMAGINE SHE WAS FIGHTING THER IN THE MIDDLE, IH AND I HAD TO BRING JEREMYS HUNTER OUT, I MISS THAT PART OF HIM SO MUCH. WELL HOPE YPU ENJOYED, XXXX


	20. Chapter 20

WE LEFT OFF WITH ANGEL CHANGING INTO A WOLF FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER AFTER FINDING HAYLEY HOLDING THE WHITE OAK STAKE TO KLAUSES HEART, REBEKAH AND ELIJAH DAGGERED AND THINKING CAROLINE IS DEAD...

Angel could feel a deep heat where her grandmothers necklace was, she didnt know what it meant, and her mind was so full of rage that she couldnt think clearly, her blood was boiling, she could feel the pull of the moon, and for the first time was experimenting what bloodlust realy was, she wanted to tear her mother to shreds and all the wolves with her, she noticed the other wolves were looking at her warily, they had never felt such a strong aura before, the aura the girl possesed was stronger than an alphas, stronger than Hayleys and she was their beta AND a hybrid, it was even stronger than Klauses and he THE Hybrid, the ORIGINAL hybrid, although they stayed by Hayley, they were starting to feel uncomfortable, but loyalty was a wolves greatest trait, and they had to stay loyal to their pack and their beta. Angel was shaking as the bones in her body were braeking, she screamed as she bent backwards, her arms snapping, she knew she should be in agony, she had heard from her father how painfull the first change was, but she could feel no pain, only rage and bloodlust, the vampire in her was raging for blood and the wolf in her was raging to protect her family, the human in her wanted to cry for the death of the vampire she thought of as a mother, and the witch in her just didnt seem to exist. Bonnie was watching all that was happening to Angel, and didnt know what to do, she knewthe girl was strong, she knew she could fight the change if she controled her emotions, but she was letting her emotions control her, Bonnie decided it was time to act herself and flicked her hands in Hayleys direction, saying a spell in latin, she saw nothing happened, and that was not normal, something didnt add up, she had the Original witches powers, she was one if not THE most powerful witch alive, she tried again and again nothing, she started repeting the spell ad tried others but nothing worked, Elena saw her and wondered what was wrong, Bonnie shrugged at her a devastated look on her face, Bonnie thought maybe she had lost her magic and it wasnt the right time to be powerless, all the people she cared about were about to die, Unless, she thought, unless Hayley had a witch on her side and had some kind of protection spell put on her, to see if that was the case, she looked at Elena then at Damon and concentrated on Damon, he bent down in agony hoding hes head, and looked at her as if to say "what the hell" Elena had caught on to what was happening and she told Damon, Hayley noticed and looked pointedly at Bonnie with a large smirk on her face...

-"Did you think I would come unprotected? did you realy think after all theese years waiting for this day I would not think of everything? hahahaha, not even you with all the ORIGINAL power can help him or any of them, it seems like the ORIGINALS arent so much in the end, the original siblings are lying at my feet, the original witches power is useless, and the original hybrid is about to die, and as for the original hybrid miracle daughter, well all she can do is scream and growl"

Klaus growled himself but as he moved the stake moved further into his skin, he had never in a thousand years felt helpless, and he now not only was helpless but desperate for Caroline and the pain she was in at the moment, he knew what that knife did, and he knew she was enduring the most painful experience possible, he glanced sideways and saw hes Angel, and the pain she also was in, but even in that moment when he was sure they were all going to die, he felt proud of hes daughter, proud of the power coming off her. Angel, felt the heat of the necklace again, now it was burning her throat, urning so much that she could feel it more than the pull of the moon or the bloodlust and at that moment she felt something inside her, something stronger than the rest of the emotions she was experiencing, it was like a warmth that started in her chest and started expanding through out her body in waves, but it was not an unfomfortable heat, it was a reasuring warmth that was making her feel in control, she started to calm down, to breathe more easily and her bones started to straighten out...

-"Oh well I think Ive dragged this out long enough, Is there anything you want to say before you go to hell klaus?"

He couldnt control the rage and knowing he was going to die anyway he refused to die like this crouching down with a stake in hes back, he looked at the moon and hes eyes started changing, hes fangs grew and he was about to wizz around and face hes daughters mother face to face, but Hayley also had the speed of a hybrid and she screamed as she lifted the stake to push it straight into hes heart but just as it was about to pierce hes heart, the ground started to move and he saw Hayley fly through the air, he turned thinking Bonnie had managed to break the protection spell Hayley had on her and to hes surprise saw it wasnt Bonnie but Angel, and ahe looked just like an angel but an Avenging angel, her hair was blowing behind her, he eyes were shining bright yellow, her fangs slightly showing as she was muttering in a language he had only heard from ancient witches. Angel could feel it now, feel all the power surge through her body, she was feeling the heat and realizing her powers were finaly going to show, when Hayley asked Klaus for hes last words and just as her father wizzed around and her mother was about to reach hes heart the power felt like it just exploded out of her and all of a sudden in that milisecond it was all clear and she acted out of instinct, an instinct new to her unlike that of a vampire she was used to or that of a wolf she had felt when she arrived to find her father at her mothers mercy, the words just came out naturaly as if she had been saying them all her life and she flicked her hand her mothers way and Hayley flew through the air and landed on the floor a few metres away from the circle, the wolves all reacted to the attack on there beta and ran at Angel, but she just flicked her hand at them and they too just flew through the air, at that moment Klaus stood up and now in full hybrid stance he attacked the wolves, grabbing and biting, and tearing, and snapping, shedding blood all the way. The rest seeing that there lives no longer were in danger attacked too, Damon and Stefan in unison snapping the necks of the closest ones to them, Stefan carried on trying to get to Rebekah through the mayhem, and a wolf jumped Damon from behind, catching him by surprise, he turned around in midair and fell in hes back the wolf snapping at hes neck as he tried to hold it off, from out of nowhere Elena with dark eyes and full vamp face grabbed the wolf from behind wrestling it on top of her she fell on her back and Damon jumped up and pushed hes hand through its chest and pulled out its heart, he through the heart aside like garbage and gave Elena hes hand, he pulled her up, kissed her fiercely and told her to stay near bonnie, with that he ran to find Stefan. Now Bonnie could act, she was chanting and every wolf she pointed at fell down in agony, and Jeremy following her used that moment to snap their necks. Angel slowly walked to her mother and with every movement of her hands she lifted and dropped her, when she had hr shaking against a huge oak tree she looked at her in disgust and said...

-"As part vampire I have never felt the allure for blood exept as sustainment until now, now I crave blood, I want to spill youre blood, but I would not drink the poison that flows through youre veins so here..."

She made a slashing movement with her hand and Hayleys skin starte to slice open, she carried on slashing the air and her mothers skin kept slicing open.

-"As part Werewolf I have never felt the need to tear something apart until now, As part witch I have never felt I had the power to end anybody, until now"

She went closer to her mother and still chanting moved her hands and the blood started leaking out of Hayleys wounds faster. She wanted to end this woman had gave her life then abandoned her, who had walked past her in the street on numerous occasions and looked at her with disgust, who had hated her since the day she found out she was carrying her, who had tried to kill her with wolfsbane while she was still inside her, she wanted to see her die, and the heartless vampire in her was telling her to do just that, but she wouldnt...

-"As part human I hold on to my humanity dearly and even now when my whole being is telling me you should die, the human in me feels sorry for you for the fact that you will never be loved as my father is, for all his misdeeds and faults, he loves me and god forbid you to EVER threaten hes life or anybody I care about again, because I will forsake my huamnity and I WILL kill you, I am after all I am an Original"

With that she flicked her hand once more and threw her mother through the air one last time towards the gates, when she landed on the grass, bloody and shaking, she dragged herself up and limped away through the gates and off into the night. The fighting had stopped, when the wolves had seen their beta being defeated by her daughter they had stopped fighting and that off them left alive had surrendered, Angel ran to her father, who was on the floor by Carolines side, about to push hes hand into her chest and remove the blade, when Angel arrived and put a hand on hes shoulder, she nodded him to move and she knelt by hes side and put her two hands over Carolines chest, she muttered some words and a light started flickering in Carolines chest, then suddenly her chest shuddered and expelled the knife, when it flew out of her body it exploded in the air with a flash of light and shattered into thousands of pieces. She hugged her daddy and followed him into the house as he picked Caroline up and carried her up to their bedroom, just as they were about to settle themselves on the kingsize bed beside Caroline to wait for her to awaken, there was a quiet knock on the door, it was Bonnie who had come for Klauses blood, to heal the vampires that had been bitten, he sighed not realy up to being cut again, still feeling slightly weak from having the white oak so close to hes heart, he bit into hes wrist and filled the chalice Bonnie had brought, then he settled down on the bed, waiting for hes queen to come to. All the guests had left those too distraught had been compelled so they didnt loose heir minds, Stefan had undaggered Rebekah as soon as hed got to her, he had also pulled the dagger from Elijahs back, and he thought how clever Hayley had been, waiting til they were in the middle of the fight and destracted to dagger them from behind. He picked Rebekh up and waited for her to waken in their room, he had nodded at Damon to carry Elijah.

-"Seriously Stefan, come ooon"

-"Damon, please..."

-"Ok sure Elena youre wish is my command, and my brothers too,hes the one whos, you know, sleeping with the sister, why doesnt he carry Frankenstein"

-"Thankyou very much Damon, but I will not be needing to be carried anywhere, as you can see I am in perfect condition to go myself, and I will ignore youre last disrespectful comment, for the sake of Elena and considering the part you played in tonights situation... goodnight Mr Salvatore, goodnight Elena"

And he walked away to the house, grinning to himself inwardly at the expressions on Damon and Elenas faces. When he got upstairs before he retired for a much needed rest, he went to the kitchenand poured himself a glass of blood, he then checked that Klaus and Angel were alright and to see if Caroline had awaken, when he went into their rooms, he listened at the door of the bedroom and heard the even breating of all three of them, he then checked on Rebekah and heard her breathing, and the scratch of pen on paper, and he knew Stefan was writing in hes journal. He retired for the night and fell asleep thinking of hes niece and of what he had heard had happened when he was semi concious after the dagger was removed.

Bonnie and Jeremy retired for the night too,both exhausted, although Jeremy felt quite good after leaving hes hunter side dormant for so long, it felt good to release all the power, Bonnie fell asleep feeling proud of Angel and how she had managed to gain control, and with high expectations of the youngest Mikaelson, she would need guiding and Bonnie would stay for a while. The wolves that had surrendered had been put in a cell in the wine cellar, and now in human form waited their fate nervously, hoping tomorrow never came. Matt fell asleep that night in one of the guestrooms, thinking he was getting too old for theese things, or that he had got so used to a quietish life back in Mystic Falls, that he had gotten used to not having to worry about supernatural, he looked and the ring on hes finger and decided he would never part with it just incase.

All was quiet for now in the Mikaelson home all were exhausted, as for what will come next, none of them were realy sure, but for one night they all just needed a dreamless sleep, and that was the last thing Davina did before she left with a barely cured Marcel, she looked at the house and thought of each of them and cast a spell for deep dreamless sleep,let them rest she thought, tomorrow is another day.

WOW THAT WAS HARD TO COORDINATE, SO MANY THINGS HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME, AND NOT WANTING TO MISS ANYTHING OUT, PHEWWW... WELL I GOT A REVIEW ASKING ME NOT TO LET HAYLEY WIN, THERE YOU GO GUEST REVIEWER... HAYLEY HAS NOT WON. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. XXXX


End file.
